El pecado de amar
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Pareja rara: kakashixhinata ¿Que podría pasar si una alumna se enamora de un profesor?¿y si el profesor se enamora de una alumna?¿Que pueden hacer esta pareja para estar juntos? 20 capitulo leerlo porfa y dejar un reviews..porfa
1. Mi secreto

_Holaaaa..¿ que tal esta la vida?... bueno haber..como ya dije antes..en uno de mis fiks..para ser exacta en el de "Superado el pasado" y creo que tambien en " enseñame a amar" que escribiria una historia con una pareja MUY rara..pos aquí esta mi obra de arte..simplemente les digo que la leeais..y me decias que os parece ¿vale?..asi saber si sigo mi alegría..( no veais tenia unas ganas muertas de hacer esta pareja) o la cierro..espero que no le hagais esto a una escritora tan frustada como yo...bueno os dejo con el primer capi de esta historia de amor - disfruten de la lectura " Naruto no me pertenece" pero la historia de este fik es mia xD enga besos ciao._

** El pecado de amar   
**

**1- Mi realidad:**

_La niebla era espesa- tan espesa que solo se podía ver una capa blanca, como una cortina de humo- una joven de cabellos largos de color azul, se encontraba sentada en un columpio- estaba quieta, mirando al suelo con la mano sobre el pecho- la brisa movía sus cabellos y hacía que el columpio se moviera y el de al lado suyo se quejara. _

_-Por qué...por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi ... ¿ por qué el?...- la joven con la cabeza aún mirando abajo se repetía una vez y otra lo mismo.- ¿...por que te amo...?_

_La brisa pequeña que antes no se notaba ahora se convirtió en frío, la piel de la joven se puso de punta- ya que llevaba camisa manga corta- y se abrazo el torso para conservar el calor, sin ella quererlo unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos blancos como la nieve..pequeñas gotas que podían ser las perlas más valiosas del mundo...dosis de dolor y pena..._

_Sin ella darse cuenta o más bien dicho sin que ella quiera darse cuenta una silueta se apareció detrás de ella y en sus hombros le deposito una chaqueta y sin decir nada más aquel hombre extraño se marcho..._

_-...- se miró los hombros al ver la chaqueta y reconocerla, sintió un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que le costo respirar tubo que esperar un minuto hasta que el aire volviera a circular por sus pulmones- ...¿ por qué eres así ? ...¿ por qué?.._

_La niebla comenzó a despejarse dando paso a una lluvia fuerte que solo estar un segundo bajo ella quedas totalmente empapado. La joven se levanto del columpio sin muchas ganas, cogió la maleta que estaba en el suelo y se dispuso a volver a su casa..a la casa donde no tendría tiempo de pensar..pensar en él..._

_Camino bajo la lluvia media hora hasta llegar a una enorme mansión donde dos mujeres- más o menos de unos 20 años- estaban en la puerta de adentro con un paraguas. Esperando a alguien. La joven saco las llaves de su bolsillo abrió la puerta y con pasos pesado llegó hasta la puerta donde se encontraban las dos mujeres que con aspecto preocupado corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.._

_-¡Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?¿ sus prendas están empapadas!¡Por favor póngase bajo mi paraguas!- la mujer le ofreció el paraguas pero ella inmersa en sus pensamientos pasó de largo-_

_...Hinata-sama..- dijo la otra mujer mientras se ponía al frente suyo para que la pudiera ver y prestarle atención-_

_-..¿eh¿Kaori-chan?¿Sofi-chan?..discúlpenme ..no sabía que...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una de las dos le tapó la boca- ..._

_-Mi pequeña...¿ que te ocurre? ..¿ quieres hablar?- dijo la mujer que se puso delante ella- .._

_-No..gracias...estoy bien..solo..solo quiero entrar en casa y ponerme cómoda..gracias..igualmente.._

_Dicho esto entró en la casa completamente mojada. Sin ánimos dijo " Ya he vuelto", entonces se escucho dos pasos alborotados que venían hasta ella. Los propietarios de los pasos eran dos niñas de 10 años una con cabellos negros y la otra con cabellos rubios. _

_-¡HERMANA!- dijeron las dos a coro tirándose en los brazos de la joven que se encontraba sentada en el suelo quitándose los zapatos llenos de agua- ¿ Como te fue el instituto?_

_-Bien, Hanabi-chan Rose-chan..¿ y a ustedes el colegio?_

_Las dos niñas entusiasmadas le contaron todo el día desde que se levantaron hasta hace unos minutos que estaban jugando al uno con su padre. La joven entro a una sala enorme con una tele de pantalla plana- de plasma- y unos sofás de cuero negro y de cinco y en forma de C al frente de aquella ostentosa televisión. En la otra parte había una mesa trasparente con un hombre mayor con unas cuantas cartas en la mano y con cara de preocupación a su lado un joven de unos 18 años con la misma cara que el otro..._

_-Hola papa ...primo..¿ como les ha ido el día?- dijo dejando su maleta en el suelo y caminando hasta sus familiares. Se agacho para dar un beso en la mejilla a su primo y a su padre uno en la frente, luego se sentó en la silla y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa- ...hoy me iré a dormir muy temprano ..así que no me preparen cena...¿ le podrías decir a Kaori-chan que me prepare el baño papa por favor?_

_El hombre con su gesto fruncido y preocupado asintió y empezó a mirar las cartas de su compañero que el afectado miro con cara de desagrado, las dos pequeñas empezaron a reír y luego los cuatro comenzaron a reír a coro. Ella se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hasta el pasillo angosto y largo, era uno tan largo que a medio camino construyeron un posa manos para irse caminando con ayuda, al llegar al final había una escaleras en forma de caracol. Las subió y llego a otro salón con varias puertas cada uno con un cartel ella se dirigió a la que ponía "Hinata" abrió la puerta y tiro la maleta al suelo luego se saco la ropa mojada se dirigió al baño- ya desnuda- y se metió en la bañera preparada hace un rato por una de las criadas, se quedo sumergida en el agua pensando en el día de mañana..._

_Cuando se sintió con energías salió se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama para soñar en un mundo mejor y que él no tuviera esas barreras que le impedían estar junto a él. _

_El escandaloso despertador la levanto a las 6:00 am, lo apago se bajo de la cama y se dirigió al armario cogió cualquiera ropa que le tapara entró al baño se peino los cabellos- por suerte esa noche se los había atado y no era una maraña- salió y bajo a la cocina donde aún la mayoría de los inquilinos dormían. Abrió la nevera saco la leche se preparo un pan con mantequilla se lo comió sin disfrutarlo y se dirigió a la puerta donde su maleta de clases estaba – no recuerda como llego a semejante lugar pero da igual- se la puso en la espalda y salió. _

_Pillo el primer bus que encontró se monto en el y se paro en su meta. El instituto internacional de Konoha, uno de los mejores institutos de esa pequeña aldea donde se podría estudiar la carrera de medicina sin complicaciones y con profesores aptos para ellos._

_-Cada mañana miro esto y digo.." Si apenas voy a primero de bachiller"...mi padre esta empeñado que estudia medicina...¡que plasta!_

_Sin ganas entró y comenzó a saludar a miles de personas- era una chica bastante tímida pero por culpa de sus notas la gente la conocía- hasta que llego a su aula, el corazón le comenzó a latir alocadamente, se detuvo en la entrada y miro de lado a lado y comprobó que la aula estuviera vacía. Suspiro de alivio y entró en ella, se sentó en la silla- en la que ponía su nombre- y dejo su maleta en el suelo..._

_-...menos mal...no esta..._

_-¿Quien no esta Hinata-chan?- dijo una voz terriblemente familiar, se giró de golpe y vio a un rubio de ojos azules con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Sintió que el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho pero cuando vio quien era parece que se calmo.._

_-..Naruto-chan..¡que susto me has dado!- dijo con la mano en el pecho-_

_-..¡cachis! No era mi intención...¿ me disculpa esta bella dama?- se arrodillo y le cogió la mano como si fuera un caballero y con delicadeza le dejo un tierno beso-_

_En ese momento un hombre alto de cabellos cortos- cortos y largos- de color gris y unos ojos oscuros y en uno de ellos una cicatriz entró en la aula y vio aquella escena tan romántica que su rostro sufrió una pequeña contracción de tristeza. La joven al verlo aparto la mano de los labios de Naruto y se levanto de golpe como si quisiera explicarle la situación pero sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho y se callo..._

_-Naruto...Hinata...si tenéis que demostraros vuestro amor hacerlo fuera de clase..¿ a quedado claro?- en esas palabras se notaban más que un regaño una súplica- ..._

_-Disculpa Kakashi..pero ya sabes...solo hay momentos en los que se puede ser romántico..¡ y eso tu lo debes saber!- dijo Naruto caminando hasta su lugar-_

_-Disculpa..Kakashi-sen...Kakashi-sensei..- se trababa, el final del nombre era la causa de la distancia._

_El profesor hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven- como si no la hubiera escuchado- eso a ella le afecto y se quedo sentada en su silla sin decir ni mu. Poco a poco se fue llenando la aula, más bien a la hora punta se llenó. Cuando todos los asientos estaban ocupados el profesor comenzó a explicar la lección de ese día.._

_-..."Kakashi-sensei...yo..yo.."- estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando noto un pequeño golpe en la cara y al espabilarse miro adelante y le vio a pocos metros de él-_

_-¿Hyuga sabes de que hemos estado hablando en la clase de hoy?- dijo Kakashi mientras se apartaba de su rostro, en ese momento una corriente de electricidad paso entre los dos. Ambos notaron aquello que siempre les ocurría cuando estaban demasiado juntos- ..¿ y bien?_

_-¡emm..em..y-yo..v-veras...e-esque!- se trababa y buscaba entre los papeles de su mesa que en pocos minutos estuvieron regados por el suelo- ¡Aaaaahh!..¿ por qué me pasa esto a mi?_

_Se levanto de su asiento y se puso a recoger las hojas, vio que dos manos más le ayudaban y eran de Kakashi. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que seguramente él ya se abría dado cuenta, cuando volvió al presente siguió recogiendo las hojas entonces Kakashi fue a recoger el mismo papel y se quedaron a pocos metros nuevamente y en bajo él dijo..._

_-Despierta de la fantasía ..esto es la realidad..._

_Dicho eso se levanto y ella le imito luego le dejo los papeles en la mesa y siguió con la explicación, los otros alumnos no se dieron cuenta de aquellas palabras que acababan de salir de los labios de él...unas palabras tan crueles que dolía solo recordarlas..._

_ continuara... _


	2. La chaqueta

_Hola a mis lectores favorito..bueno xD sois los únicos por aquí. Aquí ta el capi 2 de esta saga romanticoide y dramaticoide de esta meda escritora. Gracias a la gente que me ha brindado su amor por mi fik dejandome un comentarios muchas gracias. Pongo aqui los nombres: Zory, dani-chan ,hyuuga-hikari, Marlita-chan. Muchas gracias por dejarme el reviews buaa no pense que tendría tantos en el primer capi! Me han exo mu feliz, espero veros en el proximo reviees. Enga os dejo con la lectura._

_ciao _

**2- La chaqueta:**

_La niebla era espesa como todos los otros días del mes y había una joven sentada en un columpio mientras esperaba que todo se volviera más claro para continuar su marcha para ir a su casa- ya que había acabado las clases hace poco- el viento comenzó a soplar de una manera muy fuerte y la joven que iba poco abrigada- un detalle un poco masoquista visto la época del año- comenzó a sentir frío, en ese instante un hombre de cabellos grises alto y con una cicatriz en un ojo vio a la joven apunto de morirse de frío se acerco a ella y le ofreció la chaqueta..._

_-Ten- dijo el hombre entregándole la chaqueta a la joven._

_-¿EH?..p-pero..¿ y usted?- dijo ella un poco sorprendida por aquel acto tan caballeroso por su parte._

_El hombre sonrió y negó con la cabeza que no le importaba el. Ella con una gran sonrisa acepto la chaqueta y se la puso. De golpe la niebla se disipó dejando ver mejor todo lo de alrededor pero después se convirtió en una lluvia fuerte, ambos comenzaron a correr y ponerse en un lugar donde pudieran guarnirse. _

_De golpe todo se comenzó a poner borroso y a moverse hasta que Hinata abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe de su sitió y vio a su alrededor..._

_-¿eh?- dijo un poco sorprendida-_

_-Hina-chan ¿ estas bien? Pareces cansada..- dijo una chica de cabellos largos de color rosa que se encontraba a su lado con cara preocupada-_

_Hinata aún confundida comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando algo que se pareciera a lo de antes, entonces pronto descubrió que era un sueño._

_-si..Sakura-chan..estoy bien..es que estoy un poco cansada ..disculpa si te he preocupado..esto...-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿ los demás?_

_Sakura se rió y miro con ojos tiernos a Hinata, luego saco la mano de su bolsillo y le enseño la hora. Las 8:30, Hinata pego un salto de su silla y comenzó a recoger todo apresuradamente._

_-¿ por que no me levantaron?¡es muy tarde mi padre me va a matar!¡¡Ay madre mía!¿Sakura por que?_

_-!No te enfades conmigo..Hina¡- dijo Sakura un poco molesta por el tonito de su amiga. Hinata avergonzada por su voz pidió disculpas y en silencio espero que su amiga le contestara- Es que el sensei nos dijo que te dejáramos dormir..nos dijo que paresias cansada..- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al tema-_

_- ¿el sensei?...¿cual?- dijo un poco confusa- ¿Anko?¿Asuma?..._

_Dijo los nombres de todos los profesores menos de uno, el único nombre que no quería escuchar y que sabía que su amiga lo diría. _

_-...Kakashi-sensei – dijo arrastrando el nombre como si fuera obvio- oye...¿Sabes que le pasa a Kakashi-sensei?..últimamente anda un poco soso y extraño..._

_Hinata sintió una ola de culpabilidad por dentro y se puso a recoger todo muy rápidamente y cuando su amiga se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en la puerta preparada para salir. En pocos minutos las dos ya estaban en la puerta grande del instituto viendo afuera que caía una tormenta de primera,Sakura saco de su mochila un paraguas y se despidió de su amiga dejándola sola en la puerta..._

_-Kakashi-sensei...- dijo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a una fantasía ..._

_Flash back_

_Hinata se encontraba al frente de la puerta de su nuevo instituto- ya que su padre quiso cambiarla de instituto por otro mejor- con una chaqueta como cuatro tallas más grande que ella de color azul oscuro y un bolsillo roto y con las manos en el pecho respirando profundo.._

-"_Venga Hinatita tu puedes, no te van a morder ni a comer"- se dijo para ganar valor._

_Enseguida que pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo dio un paso y entró a aquel lugar donde miles de estudiantes con ropa de marca y todos bien peinados y refinados- por un momento ella se sintió una hormiga en la colmena de una avispa- enseguida al ver el panorama se hecho para atrás y justamente cuando iba a abandonar alguien le cogió de la mano ella asustada se giró y..._

_-¿eh?- se quedo sorprendida al ver el propietario de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y el propietario igual-_

_-valla...-dijo el hombre un poco confundido y alagado- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?_

_-Hola Kakashi-kun...pues veras...mi padre..-dijo nerviosa mirando al suelo-_

_El hombre entendió solo en un minuto lo que ella quería decir y le indico hasta la secretaria donde le darían los datos de su clase y todo lo que necesitaría para ubicarse en ese antro pijo. Kakashi se despidió de Hinata con una gran sonrisa que la dejo un poco en el aire, hasta que la secretaria le llamo y le dio un mapa y los horarios. _

_Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y cada vez que veía a alguien se sentía como un pájaro dentro de un nido de un topo- se sentía tan desaigual- hasta que llego a su clase **1ero de bachiller D** respiró profundo y abrió la puerta en el mismo momento que dio un paso adentro un gran cubo de agua le callo encima dejándola totalmente empapada, la pobre se callo para atrás del susto, todos los alumnos de esa clase se quedaron impactados puesto que ese cubo no era para ella sino para el hombre que estaba detrás ..._

_-¿Hinata?-dijo él y solo escuchar esa voz el corazón se le paro, giró la cabeza para ver el propietario y desde ese momento maldijo los días de niebla- _

_fin flash back_

_Tubo que parar de recordar ya que un coche- más bien una limusina- le estaba esperando en la acera de enfrente con un hombre con un esmoquin negro y gafas igual. Hinata se coloco la mochila en el hombro-son esas mochilas que parecen bolsos- y se preparo a correr, cuando estuvo apunto de poner un pie en la calle una voz le llamo.._

_-Hinata..¿ tienes un momento?_

_Se giro como si fuera embrujada. Esa voz para ella era un canto celestial, era lo mejor de los mejores la hermosura de los adonis, para ella Kakashi era toda su vida. _

_Cuando pudo ver el rostro de él su corazón salto de emoción y tanto fue que se le corto la respiración.._

_-...Kakashi-sensei...¿ que desea?-le dijo con la voz baja y en un tono dulce-_

_-Ten, esto son los apuntes que hoy hemos dado- le entrega un cuaderno con el nombre escrito de "Maya Hatake", eso le causo una confusión mental grande- se los he pedido a Maya...toma nota y mañana se lo entregas ...¿vale?_

_Dicho esto Kakashi se volteo y entro al instituto dejándola sola. Hinata hojeo el cuaderno y miro un poco los apuntes para saber como se tendría que tomar la tarea si hacerla rápido o con calma entendiendo todo, cuando estuvo apunto de saber lo que tenía que hacer sonó el claxon de la limusina y uno de los hombres trajeados le miro con mala cara. Hinata suspiro metió la libreta dentro de su bolso y salio corriendo debajo de la lluvia en pocos minutos ya estaba caliente y con una toalla en la cabeza dentro._

_Dentro de la limusina se encontraba Neji, Hanabi y el padre de ella..._

_-Disculpa por haceros venir a recogerme-dijo Hinata mientras que se recogía el cabello con una goma de pelo- ..me quede..." si digo que me quede dormida me la cargo" estudiando hasta ahora..¿ me disculpan?_

_Puso carita de cordero degollado. Su padre le miro serio y luego movió la cabeza como quitando importancia a lo ocurrido. En pocos minutos ya estaban todos en la mansión. Neji se fue a su habitación, Hanabi a la sala con su padre y ella subió a su cuarto, dejo todo tirado por el suelo se quito la ropa mojada y se puso el pijama-sin ducharse ni nada- luego se dirigió al armario y saco una caja y en ella estaba la chaqueta..._

_Flash back_

_Después de aquel incidente con la botella de agua toda la clase se disculpo y entre algunas alumnas le dejaron algo de ropa para cambiarse-ya que la suya estaba empapada- durante toda la hora Hinata estubo como en la luna, observando a Kakashi con ojos tristes..._

_El tiempo pasaba y cada vez que había una mirada entre ella y él saltaban chispas, cada mirada, cada roce o cada palabra ya era más valioso que cualquier otra cosa que él le podía dar. Habían pasado más de un mes desde que comenzó las clases y cada día estaba más segura de sus sentimientos estaba segura de decirlo, no sabía que le diría él...o como reaccionaría..quizás ..él ya lo sabía...pero ella quería igualmente que el lo supiera le daba igual..solo quería que el lo tuviera en cuenta y que si no sentía lo mismo que ella que preocurara medir sus palabras y sus actos. _

_Al terminar las horas de clase-con él- ella se decidió por fin decirle todo, absolutamente todo. Iba caminando por los pasillos y se detuvo en uno de ellos con los ojos como platos al ver una escena que la dejó choqueada... _

_-K-kakashi-sensei...A-anko-sensei- dijo entre palabras._

_Anko- la profesora de educación física- estaba besando a Kakashi en una de las esquinas del pasillo y al parecer el no lo impedía. Eso fue tan grande para ella que las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y los libros que llevaba en la mano se le cayeron al suelo, sin esperar ni un minuto salió corriendo a algún lugar, pero como todo le temblaba no pudo llegar muy lejos antes de caerse. Kakashi corrió atrás de ella y cuando la alcanzo le ayudo a levantarse..._

_-Hinata...-dijo Kakashi en voz baja- ..._

_-Y-yo...-no sabía que decir.- "¿Que le digo ahora?¡él esta con Anko!..¿Por qué todas esas miradas y esos roses? ..¿ por qué?.."..- deja la mochila en el suelo y se saca la chaqueta que era de él y se la entrega- ..Gracias..pero..no la necesito más...si me disculpa- hizo una reverencia de cabeza y salio corriendo-_

_Kakashi se quedo solo con la chaqueta en las manos y con un mal sabor en la boca._

_Hinata corría y corría y se detuvo en un parque- en el parque donde le conoció- se sentó en el mismo columpió y espero a que pasara el tiempo, la niebla se iba apoderando del paisaje hasta que no se pudo ver nada. En pocos minutos una sobra de un hombre apareció detrás de ella y le dejo la chaqueta...la misma chaqueta que horas atrás le había dejado a su dueño..._

_fin flash back_

_Entre lágrimas Hinata recordaba eso, recordaba la cruda realidad que estaba pasando y entre sollozos se quedo dormida, esperando que el día siguiente no hubiera niebla..._

_continuara...  
_

* * *

_xD me mata poner el continuara y en mi yo interno repito xan xan xan xDD ¿ que os a paresido? ya sabes..abajo hay una cosita k dice..noseque revies xD ay me podeis dejar sus comentarios porfavor.. _


	3. Maya Hatake, mi pesadilla

_BUENAS!!! aquí estoy con el capi 3 xD aki sabreis kien es Maya Hatake xDD muajajajaja!! espero resivir reviews aer que mas..mm a si gracias a los reviews que tengo snif snif snif! les contestaria los revies uno por uno xD pero tengo k ir a poner la mesa así pongo los nombres y digo GRACIAS A ELLOS!! Y MUXOS BESICOS!!! muack muack mucja: Zory,SabakuTsuki,dani-chan,Marlita-chan, y Paola. Pos enga disfruten con el fik_

**3- Maya Hatake, mi pesadilla:**

_Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que la luz entraba desde su ventana y los pájaros cantaban muy alegres a la luz del sol, por un momento Hinata se acurruco dentro de su edredón y cerro los ojos como intentando volver al sueño. Entonces pego un chillido y con una patada lanzó la manta al suelo se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana y vio el día sin nubes y sin nieblas no se lo podía creer, era tan imposible. Se dio un golpe contra la pared para comprobar que no estaba soñado, luego se sentó en la cama tan tranquila y noto como si se le olvidara algo. Se quedo un minuto pensando y luego miro al despertador.._

_En la cocina se encontraba su padre tomando un café caliente con una de las criadas- más bien con la nana- y escucharon el chillido que pego Hinata desde su habitación, luego se escucho miles de golpes y como bajaba las escaleras a toda pastilla..._

_-Buenos días hija..¿como has dormido?-dijo él sonriendo con un poco de mofa a su hija que tenía la cara de rabia y los pelos todos desordenados._

_-¿POR QUE NO ME HA LEVANTADO?-dijo apunto de entrar en un ataque de nervios._

_-Es que estabas tan linda durmiendo que nos dio pena levantarte- dijo la nana disfrutando del chiste._

_-¡ARG!¡A MI NO ME DA GRACIA!- entro a la despensa se escucho unos cuantos golpes y luego salio con un pan en la boca.- Hoy cojo la moto para llegar a tiempo..¿vale?_

_Su padre movió la mano para que se retirara- como un rey- ella se fue a la puerta cogió la llave de la moto- que estaba en la mesa al lado de la puerta- y corrió hasta el garaje._

_En pocos minutos ya estaba montada en su suzuki azul- con el casco- y apunto para arrancar. _

_En menos de media hora llegó al instituto que por la calle estaba vacía y se escuchaba el murmullo de las clases- ya que las ventanas estaba abiertas se escuchaba un poco lo de adentro- dejo aparcada la moto y corrió hasta su clase._

_-¡Lo siento llego tarde!- dijo entrando con el casco todavía puesto y una cara de preocupación espantosa- .._

_-Lo bueno es que has llegado señorita – dijo Asuma el profesor de economía- ..anda vez a tu sitio antes que llegue Kakashi_

_Al decir el nombre el rostro de ella se puso triste y eso el lo noto. Sin mucha prisa fue caminando entre las sillas y se sentó en la suya. Se quito el casco dejando ver su pelo enmarañado y su cara dormida a no poder más.._

_-¡Hinata mía!- dijo Naruto sujetándole de la mano y depositando un pequeño beso._

_En ese mismo instante llega Kakashi con la misma cara que Hinata y los mismos cabellos, que al ver la romántica escena que se repitió el día anterior pego un severo golpe con su bolso en la mesa que espabilo a todo dios. _

_-Hola Asuma,- dijo Kakashi – gracias por cuidarlos.._

_-No hay de que...además no eres el único que llega tarde- dijo señalando a Hinata que intentaba poner en orden sus cabellos._

_Kakashi miro a Hinata y la observada se dio cuenta y le miro, por un momento en el ambiente se noto la carga eléctrica de esas miradas. Los otros alumnos no se percataron de esa pequeña química pero una chica de piel pálida y cabello negro con ojos azules si que se había fijado y sintió una punzada de odio por aquella chica que miraba al profesor con ojos tristes. _

_Al terminar las tercera hora- ya que ella llego a esa hora- Kakashi se marcho para hacer el cambio de clase y Hinata aprovecho para hacer los deberes que en la noche no le dio tiempo. _

_-Haber...si 3x-5y+90 es a 4x+89..el resultado da...- empezó con la calculadora a hacer cuentas pero no le salía- ¡Aahahahaah!!¡Esto no es así!- derrotada dejo caer la cabeza contra la mesa-_

_Sakura, Naruto y unos amigos más se quedaron mirándola con un poco de gracia pero la chica que antes la observaba se acerco a ella y se sentó en la silla de al lado._

_-Tienes que cambiar el – por el + y luego le cambias de posición..¿ no te acuerdas Hinata-san?- dijo con sonrisa en la cara._

_Hinata levanto la cabeza y la miro. Maya Hatake, la mejor estudiante después de ella, la chica más popular por los chicos y la hermana- que eso se puede discutir- de Kakashi._

_-..Maya..-dijo Hinata recordando el día anterior que él le dejo el cuaderno de su querida hermana pequeña- ..gracias..- le dijo sonriendo mientras resolvía el problema- ¡ah! Ten ..- le devuelve el cuaderno- gracias por dejármelo.._

_-...- cogió el cuaderno con una sonrisa y luego la transformo en gesto malvado- Mi hermano. Kakashi me dijo que te lo prestara.. porque estabas un poco cansada y triste.. - volvió a sonreír - ¿ Por qué estas triste?¿Por que mi hermano esta con Anko?_

_Las últimas palabras las soltó con mucha maldad y eso a Hinata le dolió más que otra cosa, cada palabra que dijo le resonó por toda la cabeza con eco y al máximo, tanto que se tuvo que levantar de la mesa y salir de la clase dejando a Maya con una sonrisa macabra y a todos sus compañeros confundidos._

_-Maya-chan ¿Que le ocurre a Hina?- dijo un Naruto muy preocupado._

_Maya se volteo a Naruto y con los ojos cristalinos se abrazó a él._

_-N-no se...y-yo s-solo le estaba diciendo una cosa del problema y se enfado conmigo y salio corriendo..y-yo..y-yo- dijo entre sollozos falsos mientras hundía la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.._

_-Hinata..¿Que te ocurre?- dijo Naruto muy preocupado mientras acariciaba el pelo de Maya para tranquilizarla._

_De mientras Hinata estaba sentada en la pared del pasillo con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas y intentando controlar los alaridos que pegaba su corazón. _

_-¿Por que Maya ha dicho eso?...¿ Por que...?- dijo mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no le saltaran de los ojos- ...¿ por qué?_

_En ese instante alguien pasaba delante suya y se detuvo._

_-¿Hinata?- dijo una voz femenina- ..._

_Hinata levanto la cabeza de sus rodillas y vio a Kurenai. Ella era una profesora que la conocía desde niña ya que le dio clases particulares desde siempre. En vez de ser una profesora era más bien como una amiga. En poco tiempo ella y Kurenai estaban sentadas en el bar del instituto tomando un café caliente para que Hinata se calmara._

_-¿ y bien?- dijo Kurenai esperando que Hinata hablara ya que sabía que tenía una buena historia por delante- .._

_-...pues..que .._

_Cuando se iba a poner a contarle lo ocurrido llega Asuma- el profesor de economía- y le planta un besazo en los labios a Kurenai que si hubiera sido otra alumna se hubiera quedado atónita._

_-..¿Que tal las clases hoy amor mio?- dijo Kurenai con corazones flotando por el aire-_

_Hinata sonrió complacida al ver que después de tanto tiempo juntos aún seguían enamorados como tortolitos y se levanto de la silla dejando a la pareja a solas ya que no directamente se lo estaba pidiendo ambos a ella. _

_Caminaba poco a poco pasando de clase en clase hasta llegar a la suya, antes de entrar se miro en el reflejo del cristal para ver su cara- que estaba normal pero con un poquito de rubor en las mejillas- cuando estuvo segura de tener buena cara entro a la clase que estaba ya comenzada.._

_-Disculpa...-dijo en voz baja al profesor- ..Kurenai-sensei me llamo un momento y me tuve que ir con ella.._

_-No te preocupes vez a tomar asiento Hyuga- dijo un profesor calvo- y bueno seguíamos en la teoría se shipin ..._

_Cuando regreso a su sitio vio a Naruto, Sakura que le miraba con cara preocupada y luego a Maya que estaba sentada muy cómoda en su silla con cara triunfal. La clase paso rápida ya que era interesante y luego tocaba una mardita hora, la más aburrida y la más larga de todas Física y una de las más dolorosas para ella, ya que el profesor era.._

_-¡Hola Kakashi-sensei!- dijo una de las pelotas de la clase mientras Kakashi pasaba y se sentaba en su silla fastidiado y cansado- .._

_-Hola...vete a sentar..-dijo mientras sacaba el libro de texto- .._

_Hinata intento no mirar a Kakashi y se puso a buscar su libro por toda la maleta, pero no lo encontraba._

_-¡Oh no!¡oh no!- dijo mientras dejaba caer la mochila al suelo- _

_-¿Que ocurre Hina-chan?-dijo Sakura-_

_-...mi libro ...no esta..-dijo recogiendo su mochila del suelo y sacando todo los trastos._

_La clase había comenzando y Hinata aún registraba por su maleta y silla buscando el bendito cuaderno que no estaba. Por los momentos andaba tranquila ya que Kakashi no se había dado cuenta de la angustia de Hinata, hasta que una mano fina y blanca fue levantada.._

_-¿Que ocurre Maya?-dijo Kakashi con el libro en la mano y una tiza- ._

_-Es que mira a Hinata-chan..parece que no tiene el libro- la señalo como una niña pequeña-_

_Kakashi le costo girar la cabeza y a Hinata le costo bajarla para no encontrarse con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, quiso taparse los oídos y no escuchar pero hubiera sido muy infantil de su parte. Espero a que Kakashi hablara ya que ella no lo pensaba hacer.._

_-¿no encuentras el libro?-dijo Kakashi, cosa que era obvia-.._

_-...-no dijo nada- .._

_-Maya ¿ puedes sentarte con ella y compartirlo?- le dijo a Maya que con una sonrisa de victoria se levanto y se iba a poner con ella._

_-¡No!- dijo Hinata levantándose de la silla de golpe y con la vista abajo- .._

_Kakashi no entendía el comportamiento de Hinata, normalmente ella con una sonrisa aceptaría que le ayudaran y luego pediría perdón, pero esta vez se quejo..._

_-¿ Ya lo has encontrado?-dijo Maya como intentando ganar tiempo para que hubiera una riña- A mi no me importa sentarme contigo..._

_Hinata levanto la cara y la miro. En sus ojos reflejaban odio hacia Maya Hatake, la hermana de Kakashi._

_-No quiero sentarme contigo...-dijo muy seca mientras se iba de su sitio a la puerta- .._

_-¿Donde vas?-dijo Kakashi aún impresionado por el comportamiento de Hinata-._

_- A un lugar donde tu no estés...-dicho eso salio del aula dando un portazo a la puerta._

* * *

_¿OS CAE MAL MAYA? XD a mi si! enga decirme lo mal o bien k os cae enga besos_

_ciao _


	4. La verdad

* * *

Hola muy buenas. ¿Que tals os va la vida? a mi de perlas xD bueno aki os dejo el capi 4 prontillo eh?? xD muaja! gracias a tos por los reviees aki dejo los nombres xDD: zory,anita99 yTamikoMeli gracias por sus revies son de muxo animo enga y ara os dejos el capi dejar revoes plis.**  
**

**4- La verdad:**

_Cuando la puerta pego contra la pared comenzó un murmullo en el aula. Kakashi aún estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras que Hinata le dijo y sus amigos- Naruto y Sakura- estaban tan sorprendidos como el, en cambio Maya sonreía internamente ya que sabía que ahora a Hinata le tocaría una buena reprimenda y eso seguramente para su matricula no era bueno en absoluto. _

_Naruto se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta muy preocupado _

_-¿A donde vas Naruto?-dijo Kakashi recuperando la conciencia después de aquello-_

_-¡A buscar a Hinata esta claro!- dijo saliendo de la clase._

_Cuando Naruto salió de la clase vio a Hinata salir del baño de las chicas con la cara mojada y los ojos rojos, corrió hasta donde estaba ella y le abrazo de golpe._

_-¿Estas bien Hinata?¿Que te paso?- dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido mientras abrazaba fuerte a Hinata._

_Estoy bien..tranquilo..simplemente he tenido un mal día..disculpa por asustarte- dijo alejándose del abrazo de su amigo- ..Si me disculpas Naruto tengo que ir a por mi libro.._

_Dicho eso se fue corriendo, dejando a Naruto aún mas preocupado que antes con la moral destrozada volvió a su clase. En el mismo momento que él entro miles de ojos se posaron en él.._

_-¿Donde esta Hinata?-pregunto Kakashi con el rostro preocupado y triste. Naruto noto al acto que entre ellos dos había algo que no era normal.-_

_-Ha ido a buscar su libro..dice que ahora viene..-dicho eso volvió a su silla y se quedo observando a su profesor que observaba la puerta con demasiada tristeza y dolor- " Hinata...¿ que es Kakashi-sensei para ti?_

_De mientras Hinata bajaba las escaleras mirando al suelo y con el rostro triste, recordando cada palabra y cada gesto de Maya y recordando escenas que quisiera olvidar. No solo Kakashi y ella se encontraron una vez, aquel día en el parque, sino más veces..muchas más y desde ese día ...Kakashi dejo de ser solo un amigo para ella..era algo más..pero..¿ para él quien era ella?. _

_Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que llego al gimnasio mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, miro por todo haber si había alguien por afuera, entro más confiada y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora._

_-..Disculpe...- dijo Hinata asomando la cabeza- Anko-sensei..._

_Anko estaba sentada con las piernas puestas encima de la mesa y leyendo una revista porno mientras se comía un bocadillo vete a saber tu de que. En el mismo momento que la profe se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella hubo mal ambiente en aquella pequeña sala..._

_-Hinata..-dijo Anko un poco triste al verla con aquel rostro tan triste- ...¿Que quieres?_

_-...pues veras...-miro a un lado como intentando huir, pero no podía-..mi libro..el que se me callo el otro día...¿ recuerdas?- no saco más palabras donde no quería sacar simplemente fue a donde quería ir-_

_Anko se levanto de su postura tan cómoda y comenzó a buscar por toda la sala sucia y mal oliente. Hinata no podía creer que SU Kakashi se hubiera besado con esta mujer tan sucia y cochina..quizás a él le gustaban así...ella no podía parecerse a esa mujer tan sucia..no podría._

_Cuando la profesora encontró su libro se lo dio pero no lo sujeto como intentando que se quedara un minuto más..._

_-Oye Hinata...lo que viste el otro día...- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, eso era lo único que no quería recordar, lo único.- .._

_-No me tienes que dar explicaciones Anko-sensei...-dijo ella mirando al suelo con la vista en negro mientras miles de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, armada de valor levanto el rostro y le sonrió- ..E-espero..q-que l-lo cuides por mi..._

_Dicho eso salió con el libro en las manos, Anko salio detrás de ella pero Hinata comenzó a correr y la dejo atrás totalmente confundida y dolorida. Ella nunca hubiera querido ver a una de sus mejores alumnas con esa expresión en el rostro. _

_Cuando Hinata paro de correr ya estaba frente la puerta de su aula, respiro un poco se seco las lágrimas de los ojos y se dio pequeños golpes para espabilarse miro a su reloj y vio que aún quedaba media hora de clase para que sonara el timbre y irse al patio y despejar la mente un poco. Cuando ya se sintió preparada puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta la giro y entro. Si no hubiera sido por el chasquido de la puerta seguramente nadie se habría percatado que entro- estaba todo oscuro ya que estaban viendo una película- cuando puso un pie dentro las luces se encendieron y miles de ojos se fijaron en ella..._

_-Encontré el libro..- dijo con una sonrisa mas falsa en la cara- ..pero parece que no lo utilizamos hoy...- dicho eso corrió a su silla y se sentó- ..._

_-Vale..-dijo Kakashi sin decir mas, igualmente no era el lugar idóneo para hablar-_

_Las luces se volvieron a apagar y la película se puso otra vez en marcha. La media hora paso volando y al sonar el timbre la luz se encendió y la película se apago, todos comenzaron a recoger sus trastos y a prepararse para salir al patio._

_-Hinata...-dijo un Naruto preocupado- ...¿Segura que estas bien?..._

_-Tranquilo Naruto-chan..-dijo con la misma cara de antes- ya me encuentro mejor..no te preocupes.._

_Termino de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de salir una voz que la hubiera reconocido a pesar de todo el daño que le haría escucharla..._

_-Hinata ¿ te puedes quedar un momento?- dijo Kakashi apoyado de la mesa, mas bien sentado- ..._

_-...Si.._

_Naruto miro a Kakashi con un poco de curiosidad, quería saber más sobre esos dos, pero Sakura le cogió de la mano y le saco de la aula, en pocos minutos ambos estaba solos._

_-Hinata..¿Que te ocurre?¿Por qué dijiste eso?- dijo Kakashi intentando mantener la calma- ..._

_-...a mi no me ocurre nada...- dijo totalmente fría- ...parece ser que...ahora tu estas bien con Anko-sensei...y la verdad yo no quiero molestar..._

_-¡Tu no molestas no digas tonterías!¡Ademas Anko y yo no tenemos nada!_

_-¡No me mientas más Kakashi!¡Te vi!¡Os vi besaros!...¡y tu no lo impedías! ...Kakashi...yo..._

_Hinata quería seguir hablando pero las palabras no le salían, quería decirle todo lo que no le dijo aquel nefasto día pero no le salían las palabras, puso las manos en un puño y saco todo el valor que pudo..._

_-Yo...yo..Te quiero..._

_Kakashi ya se lo había imaginado desde un principio pero se sorprendió tanto de que tuviera el valor de decirlo y después de todo lo que había pasado...¿Que podía decir él en su defensa?_

_-Hinata yo...- iba a hablar Kakashi pero no pudo-_

_-No digas nada..- dijo mirando a Kakashi a la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ...soy tu alumna..lo se..pero eso no quita...que te siga amando...si me disculpas..._

_Dicho eso salio corriendo de la aula y se metió en el baño para intentar calmarse un poco antes de salir al ojo público, además tenía que inventarse alguna buena escusa si preguntaban que le quiso decir el profesor..._

_Kakashi un poco aturdido salió de la clase en el mismo momento que salió Hinata del baño, ambos se vieron y su rostro se frunció de dolor...un dolor que ninguno de las otras personas podían entender. _

_Hinata siguió su camino hacia el patio y Kakashi para la sala de profesores._

_Él tenía la mente en blanco...una alumna suya se le había declarado, pero no era solo una alumna. Era Hinata más que una alumna para él..algo mucho más valioso que eso...más valioso que una amiga...¿Como se debe sentir uno cuando tiene el anhelo de tocar a alguien que quiere y no poder?¿De decirle lo que quiere escuchar y no poder?...Hinata para él era algo mucho más y no sabía lo muy fuerte que era ese sentimiento dentro de él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en la sala de profesores, dejó sus trastos sin decir nada y luego volvió a salir y se metió en su despacho asignados por asignatura- la suya sería la de Física y mates- y se sentó en una silla y comenzó a mirar al techo en ese mismo momento entro Anko con una botella de cerveza se la dio y se sentó al lado suyo._

_-¿Que ocurre Kakashi y esa cara?-dijo ella bebiendo de su lata-_

_-...imagina...-dijo aún observando el techo-..._

_-...Ella hoy vino a mi despacho y me dijo que te cuidara...esta convencida que tu y yo tenemos algo...-dijo un poco dolida, después de todo ella quería algo con él- ..._

_-...Me dijo que me quería...y que por muy alumna que fuera mía eso no iba a caminar el hecho que me amara..._

_Sus palabras destilaban tristeza y dolor pero las palabras que repitió de ella le gusto, se sentía bien._

_-...¿ y tu?-dijo Anko intentando mantener la calma- ¿ La quieres?..._

_Kakashi no dijo nada, esa era la pregunta que el mismo se tenía que hacer...¿ pero cual era la respuesta?, se sentó bien y apoyo la cabeza contra sus manos..._

_-...Ella es mi alumna...mi alumna-dijo aún con las manos puestas en la cara- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?¡Es mi alumna!_

_Anko ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Pego un golpe seco en la mesa y se levanto._

_-PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO..¿ TU LA QUIERES?_

_- ¡Claro que la quiero!...pero..es mi alumna..._

* * *

_¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO?? XD pos ya sabeis k podeis dejar su coemntarios en los reviews xD con muxo gusto los leere_

_enga dews_

_ciao _


	5. Días ausentes

_Buenas¿que tal los holydais? ( este ingles mio digno de admirar xD) bueno a lo que vamos aquí esta el capi 5 ¿prontillo eh? bueno pos...aer gracias por los reviess y espero que disfruten de una lectura agradable._

**5- Días ausente:**

_Las horas se iban volviendo días y los días meses después de aquel día en el instituto. Hinata se había vuelto una chica más callada de lo que ya era y Kakashi estaba continuamente en las nubes y poco animado, entre ellos aquellas miradas furtivas y algunos gestos se habían terminado...pero aún entre cada roce se podía notar el choque de electricidad de ambos cuerpos._

_El frío y la niebla volvieron a su lugar después de haber estado ausente unas cuantas semanas. Hinata regresaba a su casa caminando- ya que no le apetecía en absoluto coger el bus y tampoco tenía ganas de ir con su padre en el coche porque seguramente le preguntaría su estado de animo y las clases._

_Caminaba entre las calles ya oscuras y solitarias con la maleta colgada en el hombro y con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la calle iba caminando sin importar que calle ni nada...estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y en recuerdos.._

_-Kakashi-kun...-dijo en voz alta mientras miraba al suelo y se detenía delante de un bar- ..._

_-Hacía tiempo que no me decías así- dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad del bar-_

_Hinata miro al hombre que estaba saliendo del bar y dio un paso para atrás que en consecuencia se doblo el pie y cuando estaba apunto de caer el hombre le coge de la mano y le atrae hasta que esta contra su pecho y en ese momento entrelaza los brazos en su cintura para que estuviera más segura._

_-K-kakashi-sensei...- dijo Hinata intentando separarse de sus brazos. Una parte de ella quería que le soltara pero la otra se moría de ganas de quedarse así junto a el..._

_El tiempo de golpe se hizo lento, los coches que pasaban a toda velocidad por la carretera ahora iban mas lento, las agujas del reloj del medio de la calle se había parado y lo único que había en movimiento normal era ellos dos..._

_-Kakashi-sensei..por favor...déjame irme...tengo..que ir...a ..- mientras ella intentaba soltarse de el los brazos iban haciendo más presión para que no se moviera o se fuera._

_Rendida ya que el esfuerzo era inútil dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a espirar el aroma de su amado. Olía a pino y a eucalipto su respiración era acompasada y tranquila mientras que la de ella antes acelerada ahora se iba calmado poco a poco. Levanto un brazo y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de él mientras le miraba con dulzura y ternura..._

_-¿ Por qué?...¿Por qué tienes que ser mi profesor?...¿Por qué si te amo tanto has tenido que serlo?...dime...¿ por qué te amo?...- le dijo Hinata mientras iba poco a poco acercando su cara a la de él..._

_Ya cuando estaban a menos de 1 cm de distancia el móvil de Hinata comienza a sonar en su bolsillo haciendo que los dos se despegaran rápidamente. Ella sonrojada hasta no poder cogió su móvil con manos torpes y lo atendió..._

_-¿Diga?- dijo con la voz entrecortada-..¿eh?¿Qué?¿Las 10 ya?¡Dios mio!¿Qué disculpa no te escucho?¿buscarme?..¡No no ya voy yo corriendo!..Si..hasta luego.._

_Cerro el móvil un poco frustrada y miro a su reloj de mano que marcaban las 10:10 luego lo guardo y miro a Kakashi que le miraba con ojos dulces y tristes. _

_-Me debo ir...- dijo un poco triste, ya que las despedidas siempre duelen- ..._

_-..¿Quieres que te lleve? ..tengo mi coche aquí cerca..- dijo señalando a la dirección contraria donde ella iba-_

_Hinata miro donde señalaba Kakashi y se quedo pensando un minuto. Si se iba con el podrían hablar sobre cierto tema y si se iba sola se quedaría con las ganas de ir. En pocos minutos ambos estaban sentados en el coche en marcha de la casa de ella. Durante la mitad del trayecto hubo un silencio realmente incomodo hasta que un estornudo de ella lo rompió..._

_-Te deberías poner una chaqueta...- se quejo Kakashi- ..te constiparas más..._

_-...si, supongo..-dijo mientras se cogía del vientre- ...Kakashi-sensei..._

_Kakashi paro en un semáforo y Hinata se dio cuenta que faltaba poco tiempo para que llegaran a su casa entonces en sus ojos se comenzó a notar la desesperación y eso el lo noto. Con la mano que tenía libre del volante le acaricio el rostro intentando calmarla y le dedico una sonrisa..._

_-Sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día- dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a poner en marcha el coche- ...Eres mi alumna...¿ lo sabes no?- dijo eso mientras le miraba y el rostro de Hinata se rompía en miles de trocitos- ...y yo soy tu profesor..._

_-..Lo se...pero.._

_-Eso no quita que te siga amando...- repitió lo que dijo ella la otra vez- ..¿estas segura de lo que dices? ..no soy solamente tu profesor si no tengo 10 años más que tu...¿ eso tampoco importa?_

_Le pregunto y en pocos minutos volvió a detener el coche delante de la mansión de los Hyugas. Hinata se dispuso a abrir la puerta y antes de salir le miro..._

_-..Yo te amaría aunque fueras un hombre viejo y con canas..- abrió la puerta- ..bueno..ya nos vemos mañana Kakashi-sensei..- dicho eso, salió del coche y cerro la puerta._

_Kakashi se quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que perdió de vista a Hinata. Volvió a arrancar el coche y se dispuso a llegar a su casa. _

_Hinata entró en su casa y dos de las criadas le estaban esperando en la puerta, ella las miro y le dedico una sonrisa enorme pero con un tono de tristeza luego dejo sus zapatos en el zapatero y se dispuso a correr hasta su habitación pero en el camino Neji-su primo- le detuvo.._

_-Hinata-san...su padre le quiere ver...ahora esta en su despacho- dicho eso se retiro a su habitación._

_Ella suspiro resignada y se dirigió hasta el despacho de su padre que le esperaba sentado en una silla al lado de un millón de papeles que firmar y en la mano tenía uno de su instituto..._

-"_¡oh no!...ese papel..."..si papa ¿ me has llamado?- dijo Hinata haciéndose el paisa-_

_-Me ha llegado una carta diciendo que últimamente has tenido un comportamiento...poco adecuado..¿ a que se debe?- pregunto intentando sacar más información de la que sabía que obtendría- _

_-..Papa...el comportamiento autista siempre lo he tenido...si me disculpas hoy estoy realmente cansada..a sido un día extremadamente agotador..- le dio un beso en la frente a su papa y le quitó el papel de la mano y se fue a su habitación- ..._

_-..Karin..¿ por que se parece tanto a ti?- dijo mientras observaba una foto en la mesa de una mujer idéntica a Hinata pero con la diferencia que los ojos los tenía azules y no blancos- ..aveces te añoro.._

_Hinata complacida por escuchar eso.- estaba apoyada de la puerta escuchando a su padre- se dirigió a su habitación y rompió el papel y lo dejo en la basura. Se desprendió de toda su ropa y se metió en la bañera y dejo que el agua relajara todo su cuerpo comenzando desde la cabeza hasta terminar en los pies. Al salir de la ducha su hermana y la amiga le esperaban con una bandeja de comida- especialmente hecha por ellas dos- _

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hinata mientras se iba secando el pelo y caminando a su cama- .._

_-Lo hemos preparado nosotras para ti..para que te animes hermanita- dijeron las dos al unisono-_

_-mmm tiene buena pinta..bueno creo que si me como esto y duermo mañana estaré en plena forma.._

_Dicho eso las dos niñas se fueron dando botes de alegría dejando a Hinata sola comiendo la comida que les preparo sus hermanas, al terminar dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y observo la chaqueta de Kakashi que colgaba en una percha..._

_-Debería abrigarme mas..- recordó- ..quizás mañana me la ponga.._

_Diciendo eso se fue a acostar en la cama y se quedo dormida en un sueño profundo y sin sueños..._

* * *

_¡Que tal? cortillo eh? xD. os dejo la contes de los revies aki:_

_anita99: xD me alegra que te guste..no dejes que los nervios te coman..cometelos tu a ellos xDD _

_zory: ¬¬ y dale con lo de OIOIOI eso es MIO mi tesoroooo O Maya es una incomprendida de la vidas xD yo le consuelo._

_dani-chan: xD ya no te kedaras en suspenso ¿ a que no? _

_Paola: No hace falta que te disculpes mujer xD no me enfado soy una personita muy tranquila y son de paz has el amor no la guerra xD o sino..el dinero hace la felizidad xDD es que yo..tengo arte xD con las declaraciones y eso k nunca me he declarasdo muaajajaj (risamacabra XD) bueno ..ya ponte tranquila k intentare no tardar tanto._

_Miyuki-san: who! ara te vuelvo a ver xD k de tempo! don't worried ya me vale kon k ahora me dejes el reviews xDD _

_Marlita-chan: esque kakashi es un buen hombre xD lo acepta todo jajaaj_

_bueno gente ya os dejo y intentare subir el capi siguiente pronto_

_enga bexito_

_ciao _


	6. Mentiras con odio

_Buenas...¿que tal estamos?..pos yo loca como siempre xD mmm aer aquí esta el capi 6 muaja! siii jjeje gracias por los revies enserio me hacen muxa ilucion! TT bueno aqui os dejo los nombres de tos mis queridos lectores..para que vean k tienen un huequito en este corazonzito xDD. anita99, zory, Paola, dani-chan, Mn02, lisha xD gracias por dejarme un comentario..TT eas un gran apoyo para mi. Weno sin mas xismes os dejo con el capi.** importante: leer lo de abajo xD creo que les gustara.  
**_

**6- Mentiras con odio:**

_El frío cada vez llegaba con más fuerza y la niebla se convertía en lluvia, con esos las miradas se iban quedado en recuerdos y las palabras se guardaban en el corazón. Hinata en las últimas semanas evitaba las miradas de Kakashi cosa que a él le afectaba bastante. Ella evitaba quedarse a solas con él...y él quería quedarse a solas con ella pues tenían que hablar de un tema que quedó en el aire..._

_La lluvia aquella mañana apareció antes que la luz. El día era nublado y espeso el típico día donde en cualquier momento te puede atacar la niebla..._

_Hinata observaba por la ventada distraída mientras el cambio de profesor._

_-Hina..¿estas bien?- le pregunto un Naruto muy preocupado-..._

_-¿Eh?..anda Naruto..- dijo Hinata volviendo al presente- se..tranquilo estoy bien..._

_Esa respuesta a Naruto no le convenció mucho ya que en los últimos días Hinata estuvo menos autista pero autista, en las clases de Kakashi estaba distraída y no participaba en nada en clase de educación física se caía a cada dos por tres y en las demás estaba normal. _

_Ella noto que su amigo no se iba a rendir así sin conseguir una respuesta clara así que se levanto le cogió de la mano y salieron de la clase, ese gesto tan cariñoso de parte de Hinata a Naruto le sorprendió sonrojandolo hasta no poder más y unos ojos acusadores le miraban con ira..._

_-Naru-chan...- dijo Hinata mientras se acurrucaba en la chaqueta- ..si últimamente estoy así despistada es porque..._

_-¿Porque...?- dijo mirando y se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que llevaba- ..valla esa es la chaqueta que llevaste el primer día de clase..._

_-...si..esta chaqueta es muy importante para mi..- dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma...su aroma de la chaqueta- ..tengo recuerdos que me atan a esta chaqueta.._

_En ese momento un hombre se apoyo de la puerta contemplado la sonrisa y el sonrojo de la mejilla de ella, entonces decidió hablar..._

_-Me parece bien que esa chaqueta tenga buenos recuerdos para ti Hyuga...pero..tenemos que comenzar la clase..._

_La nombrada levanto la cabeza y vio a Kakashi con el pelo mojado y choreando agua su cara se volvió roja totalmente y él sonrió complacido. _

_-¿y bien?- dijo Kakashi esperando a que entraran._

_Naruto miro a Hinata que ella observaba a Kakashi con los ojos tristes pero al mismo tiempo ilusionados, quería esperar hasta que Hinata entrara primero pero como ella no hacía ademan de pasar entró el primero dejando a los dos solos..._

_-Hinata tenemos que hablar...-dijo Kakashi en voz baja- ...sobre lo que paso el otro día.._

_Hinata recordó lo que paso y se puso más roja que antes..._

_-...¿ tu crees?..no se...si hay que hablar mucho...¿ tu tienes que decir algo?- bajo la cabeza para no ver los ojos tristes de Kakashi- ..._

_-Bastante.._

_Dicho esto abrió la puerta y entro mandando a callar a todos sus alumnos y en pocos minutos entro Hinata totalmente roja y con los nervios a flor de piel. A todo eso dos pares de ojos le observaban unos con odio y los otros con tristeza...y dolor. _

_La clase había pasado sin ningún contratiempo, a Hinata le mandaron a salir a la pizarra para hacer unos problemas- y claro esta los resolvió bien- y en esos momentos que estaban tan cerca del uno del otro saltaron chispas y ganas de tocar el rostro del otro...los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de ella los escuchaba el y se sentía totalmente alagado..._

_-...tienes que calmarte..- le dijo en voz baja mientras le corregía un error que tuvo- ...parece que vas a tener un infarto.._

_A eso Hinata se sorprendió tanto que dio un paso para atrás y se callo de culo de la tarima- para ir a la pizarra hay una pequeña tarima para que la pizarra quede alta y a los ojos de los alumnos- y todo el mundo se sorprendió tanto que no la salió la risa- cosa que era muy graciosa por la cara toda roja y de sorpresa de Hinata- Kakashi se separo de la pizarra y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar, ella dudo un momento pero luego la acepto en ese momento el corazón de ambos iba a estallar de nervios...y las chispas había provocado un incendió. Maya que desde su lugar observaba esa escena con ojos de rabia quería interrumpir esa escena tan romántica pero no encontraba nada pero como si la suerte fuera de su bando el timbre sonó haciendo que los dos saltaran de susto y separaran las manos de golpe- esta vez ella no se callo- y se quedaron mirándose un largo rato..._

_-Kakashi-sensei...-dijo Maya con voz chillona- ¿Que tendremos que hacer para mañana?_

_Él volviendo a la realidad busco algo rápido en su libro y lo dijo en voz alta, Hinata aún seguía de pie hipnotisada por aquel momento tan..¿Romántico? Hasta que sus amigos- Naruto y Sakura la nombraron y despertó se su sueño-_

_-¿Q-que ocurre?-dijo mirando a un lado a otro en uno de esos lados estaba Kakashi recogiendo sus libros con un breve sonrojo en las mejillas- ..._

_-Tenemos que irnos..¿vamos?-dijo Sakura como si fuera lo obvio- .._

_-S-si...c-claro..- se bajo de la tarima y corrió hasta su sitió._

_-Te esperamos afuera..-dijo cansada Sakura- Naruto vamos...-le dijo empujándole- .._

_Nuevamente los dos se quedaron solos recogiendo sus cosas..._

_-Creo que ahora no podremos hablar..ya que te esperan...-dijo Kakashi apunto de salir-..Luego nos vemos.._

_Dicho eso salió de la clase pasando al lado de Sakura y Naruto. Naruto le observo con ojos escrutadores y noto el mismo de brillo que en los ojos de Hinata cuando salía de sus clases._

_-¡perdón por haceros esperar!- dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa en la cara- ...¿Me quede mucho tiempo empanada en el suelo?-pregunto un poco sonrojada..-_

_-Bastante...-dijo Sakura- ..¿a que si Naruto?_

_Naruto miraba al vació con ojos tristes y eso Hinata lo noto entonces le pidió a Sakura que fuera tirando que ella hablaría con Naruto, recordó que ella se lo había comentado antes el comportamiento autista de su amigos. Hinata se apoyó de la pared y Naruto le miro sorprendido..._

_-¿Que ocurre princesa?- pregunto sorprendido- ..¿ y Sakura?_

_-Hacía tiempo que no me decías así...-le dijo sonriendo- ...¿estas triste por verme así a mi?- le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano-..._

_-...-no dijo nada y miro al otro lado sonrojado- .._

_-..Naru-chan..estoy bien..seguro... estos días tuve un bajón de esos..ya sabes..la cosa del mes y todo ese rollo..¿comprendes ahora?.._

_Naruto sabía que eso no era lo que realmente lo que tenía triste a Hinata..sino algo más importante..algo relacionado con el profesor Kakashi. Hinata al ver que sus palabras no hacían efectos abrazo muy fuerte a Naruto dejándolo sorprendido y a las dos personas que pasaban por ese lugar.._

_-Te quiero...¿ lo sabes no Naruto?..-le dijo sonriendo- ¿vamos con Sakura?..-dijo mientras le jalaba la mano para irse- ..._

_-..Me acorde que tengo que hacer una cosa antes..._

_Ella sonrió y fue corriendo, Naruto le perseguía con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. _

_-Hinata...yo también te quiero..pero de la manera distinta a la tuya..._

_-..¿Tanto la quieres?...-dijo una chica mientras se ponía al lado de él- .._

_-¿Maya?- se sorprendió al verla a su lado y con el rostro triste- ..._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato y luego se sentaron en una silla a conversar. De mientras Hinata buscaba a Sakura por todo el enorme patio de su instituto pero no encontraba nada. Cansada de buscar decidió volver y buscar a Naruto y así los dos buscaría mejor, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró a Kakashi que estaba sacando un café de la maquina enseguida que le vio su cara se volvió tan roja y su respiración se volvió agitada y claro él la escucho y se voltio a verla..._

_-Hinata...-dijo con rostro triste- ..._

_Diciendo eso bajo la cabeza y se fue caminando hasta su despacho, eso a Hinata le sentó fatal..¿Que era esa mirada triste?¿Que era eso?...¿por qué?, triste comenzó a caminar buscando a Naruto cuando lo encontró vio que no estaba solo sino con Maya, a ella la notaba muy contenta hablando con el..y él..también..._

_-...valla..ahora yo estorbo...- cuando estaba apunto de irse escucho algo que la detuvo en el mismo lugar..._

_-Yo creo que a Hinata...le gusta Kakashi-sensei..¿ tu que crees Naruto?- dijo Maya desprendiendo odio de la voz-..._

_-...quien sabe..quizás si...pero eso no quita que yo la siga queriendo...-dijo Naruto con cara triste- ..._

_A Hinata le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y se callo al suelo impresionada por las palabras de Naruto. Cuando se volvió a girar vio que el banco estaba libre sin ellos dos y cuando volvió a mirar para delante estaba Maya con una sonrisa macabra y superior..._

_-¿Que pasa Hinatita? ...-dijo destilando odio- ..Tu mejor amigo esta enamorado de ti y tu no te enteras...y respecto a lo de mi querido hermano...aléjate de él ..no me gustaría que por tu culpa..le despidieran de su trabajo..._

_-¿C-como..q-que dices?..._

_-Muy fácil ...mira..yo puedo meterle cualquiera mentira falsa a Naruto en la cabeza..y el..¿ que crees que hará?- dijo con los ojos teñidos de odio y saboreando la victoria-..._

_-No creo..que puedas hacerle eso a tu propio hermano...-dijo Hinata volviendo a ponerse de pie...- .._

_Maya puso una mano contra la pared dejando acorralada a Hinata.._

_-¿Cuanto te apuestas?_

_- ..._

_-..No te acerques más a mi hermano..o sino lo lamentaras.._

_Maya dejo caer la mano y Hinata enseguida que pudo comenzó a correr para alejarse de ese lugar. Cuando intento frenar para parar de correr se tropezó con su propio pie y callo al suelo de cara y se quedo allí tumbada temblando..._

* * *

**_muajaja!! ..esque esta Maya..¿ que haremos con ella? decirmelo en el revies. Veis esa cosita azulilla no? xD pos alli apretas y saldra para poner el reviesz..ayudarme a pensar que hacemos con ella xD kien tenga la mejor idea saldra en uno de los capis enga besos u ciaoo  
_**


	7. Ámame

* * *

_Hola queridas lectoras y lectores, aqi esta el capi 7 seeee! digo muchas gracias a todos los personos que se han dedicado a dejarme el review y expresar su parecer con Maya, a la mayoria le cae mal eh? xD pero hay que entenderla. Pos aer os contestare los reviews abajo**, por eso es muy importante que lo leais okis? gracias nuevamente por los reviews y siguen las ventanas abiertas para que me digan que podemos hacer con Maya sin mas retraso os dejo con el capi.**_

_**disfruten de una lectura comoda. ciao **_

**7-Ámame:**

_Las semanas iban pasando desde el último incidente que Hinata tuvo con Maya. Ella intentaba a toda costa evitar a Kakashi y eso ella lo notaba. Los profesores eso lo habían detectado ya que no solo con Kakashi se comportaba de manera extraña sino con los demás, pasaba el menos tiempo posible en una clase rodeada de gente y evitaba cualquier pregunta persona sobre el tema. Cuando tenía clase con Kakashi actuaba de forma fría y distante solo daba la respuestas correctas y breves, intentaba evitar miradas y contactos, los alumnos tanto como los profesores se percataron del ligero cambio de Hinata, pero como ella se abstenía de comentar nada todo el mundo hacía mutis por el foro._

_El día había comenzado muy nublado y a medias de la mañana comenzó a caer una lluvia muy fuerte, los alumnos estaban todos un poco apagados pero eso no quitaba que el jaleo se formaba. Hinata se encontraba sentada en su silla repasando algunos ejercicios mientras Naruto le observaba de lejos.._

_-Maya-chan – dijo Naruto mientras le jalaba de la camisa- ¿estas segura de que de verdad a Hinata le gusta...?- no termino la frase porque el final se sabía- ..._

_Ella ignoro la pregunta del rubio puesto que siempre hablaban de lo mismo y Maya sentía un poco de celos de eso, ya que desde los últimos meses Naruto y ella se hicieron uña y carne, quizás para ella, él era algo más profundo mucho más pero no se daba cuenta pero muy en fondo lo sabía. _

_Anko había sido la sustituta de Kakashi ya que en las últimas dos horas de clase se había tenido que ir por problemas personales y le pidió a Anko que le sustituyera que a los alumnos ya les había puesto algunas tareas. En el aula se respiraba una tranquilidad asombrosa solo se escuchaba el pasar de las paginas y el caer de las gotas de agua puesto que a ella se le conocía como la reina del silencio ya que sus alumnos tenían prohibido el habla en sus clases a menos que ella dejara conversar- casi nunca- cada 20 minutos se paseaba por los asientos para revisar que todo el mundo hacía su labor. Se paro en el asiento de Hinata ya que estaba sentada con el libro y libreta abierta y el boli en la mano pero no escribía, tenía la mirada perdida entre el blanco de las páginas y en su rostro se notaba la preocupación y tristeza por todo..._

_-¿Hyuga esta bien?-pregunto Anko mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro en símbolo de ayuda-_

_Hinata levanto el rostro y vio a Anko, le sonrió con un poco de interese y luego comenzó a trabajar pero sin mucho interés. Mientras seguía la ronda sonó la puerta y luego entro Kurenai pidiendo que Hinata saliera. Ambas estaban afuera hablando..._

_-Hinata...-dijo Kurenai muy seria- ¿Que te pasa?¿Que ocurre?..Hace dos días tu padre me llamo muy preocupado por ti...¿que ocurre pequeña?...-le dijo mientras le abrazaba- ..._

_A ella no se podía resistir era la única persona que lograba hacerla hablar, entre lágrimas le hablo de todo lo sucedido y ella se quedo totalmente de piedra- se habían dirigiendo a tomar un café para calmarla- tomo un sorbo de café y se dispuso a hablar..._

_-Entonces...¿ saliste corriendo?_

_-...Yo me había caído después de salir corriendo cuando termine de escuchar a Maya-chan..-dijo con los ojos perdidos de su chocolate- ...y me lo encontré...me quiso ayudar pero ...yo le golpe la mano y volví a correr..._

_Kurenai veía a su antigua alumna así de destrozada y se sintió mal por ella, quería ayudarla y que ambos arreglaran las cosas además sabía la respuesta de Kakashi ya que Anko-compinches de toda la vida- se lo había comentado para que supiera más o menos la situación. _

_-Hinata...hoy Kakashi no va a venir..._

_-Lo se..Anko esta haciendo la suplencia-dijo con indiferencia- ...no te preocupes por mi..-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa- ...soy fuerte..no caeré en depresión todavía...si me disculpas tengo que volver a clase.._

_Hinata se dispuso a seguir y Kurenai se levanto le cogió la mano y le dejo un papelito y luego se marcho. Siguió caminando hasta su aula y cuando entro estaba Anko sentada en la silla mientras jugaba a una consola- seguramente se la habría quitado a uno de los mocosos de secundaria- levanto la vista un minuto de la pantalla para verla sentar en su sitio. Sakura que estaba atrás suyo le miraba preocupada.._

_-Sakura-chan...-dijo Hinata en voz bajita- .._

_-..¿Hina?-dijo sorprendida y alegre que le hablara, hacía tiempo que no hablaba si no iba a pedir algo de material escolar- .._

_¿Te apetece comer conmigo hoy?-dijo enseñando la gran caja de comida-...y así me cuentas un poco como va todo..._

_Dijo con una tímida sonrisa, Sakura acepto y en la hora del almuerzo le contó de A a Z todo los últimos chismes más notable, el que le intereso más fue que Naruto y Maya estaban muy unidos, al escuchar el nombre Maya tembló solo de recordar la charla y al acto su rostro cambió a una expresión sombría, Sakura al notarlo comenzó a contar algún chisme especial de la gente mayor y eso arrebato una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Al concluir las clases mas temprano- ya de la ausencia de Kakashi- Hinata recordó el papelito que Kurenai le había dejado, lo abrió antes de sacar sus trastos de la taquilla y se quedo con ojos abiertos al ver el contenido ..._

_**Hinata-chan lo que estoy apunto de hacer me puede costar la carrera y lo sabes.  
Pero quiero que vuelvas a sonreír y dejes tu yo autista ¿de acuerdo?  
La casa de Kakashi esta al otro lado de por donde tu vives...tu vives al este el esta en el oeste, su casa queda un poco lejos del instituto pero bueno tu podrás llegar antes..como has venido en tu moto.  
Soy muy observadora ¿no?  
Bueno la calle es:  
c/ San miguel de los olmos  
puerta 34 y piso 10a  
Acuérdate...se disimulada por lo que mas quieras  
¿vale?**_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Kurenai-sensei**_

_Hinata reprimió una sonrisa al saber donde tenía que ir ese mismo día. Quería con locura pero..¿que pasaba si el no estaba? Comenzó a angustiarse y recordó una frase de su madre que siempre le ayudaba en los momentos de angustia "**Cierra los ojos y imagina lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces, cálmate y adelante**" hizo caso del consejo se guardo la nota en el pantalón y se puso la capucho y en pocos minutos estaba arrancando para ir a la casa de su sensei preferido. _

_La lluvia en pocos minutos ya la había dejado totalmente empapada y cuando llego a la casa de Kakashi se quedo totalmente alucinada, el bloque de pisos era realmente grande y hermoso- bastante caros, una de las zonas más ricas después de la suya- se bajo de la moto y se acerco a la puerta y en ese mismo instante un hombre salía y le dejo pasar sosteniendole la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Miro por todos lados intentando buscar el ascensor al encontrarlo vio que al lado había el correo y vio el de Kakashi lleno de cartas las recogió y se las guardo para entregarselas, subió al ascensor marco la planta 10 y con el corazón como corbata llego hasta el piso. _

_Se quedo quieta en la puerta y toco el timbre esperando que no abriera la puerta nadie y así irse lo más rápido posible, justamente cuando pensó que nadie abriría la puerta se abrió sola, el corazón le salto del pecho y un poco acobardada entro a la casa, todo estaba desordenado- típico de un hombre soltero- paso entre zapatos, camisas, pantalones y miro a todos los lados entro por un pasillo y vio un pequeño charco de agua y luego una mano en el suelo, preocupada lanzo su cartera y la chaqueta al suelo para ir corriendo y vio que Kakashi estaba tirando en el suelo con la toalla totalmente mojado y desmayado..._

_-¡Kakashi!- dijo mientras se tiraba en el suelo y intentaba ponerlo recto- ..¿Kakashi?¿Me escuchas?_

_No respondía, le toco la frente y estaba ardiendo. Como pudo se las apaño para colocar a Kakashi en el sofá y ponerle una toalla de agua fría en la frente intentando bajarle la fiebre, cada vez que cambiaba la toalla se removía inquieto y su rostro parecía pasarlo mal..._

_-Kakashi...¿que puedo hacer por ti?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara- ...Kakashi..._

_Pasaban las horas y Kakashi aún seguía durmiendo pero tenía mejor rostro. Hinata se fue quedado dormida al lado de él vigilando cada pequeño movimiento en signo de mejora, tanto estaba agotada que se quedo frita al lado suyo. _

_Al poco tiempo que ella se quedara durmiendo Kakashi se despertó y la vio apoyada del sofá al lado suyo con rostro triste y con las manos frías y mojadas, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho por el..._

_-Hinata..._

_Hinata se movió un poco y estaba apunto de caerse cuando Kakashi la cogió y la acostó en este momento las posturas eran igual que antes pero con las personas cambiadas de puesto. Kakashi se quedo mirando a Hinata y le fue acariciando los parpados, la mejilla, la narís y los labios...poco a poco se fue acercando hasta posarlo encima de ella y fundirse en un profundo beso..._

_- Te quiero..._

* * *

_Bueno como dije arriba aqui os contesto los reviews:_

_Zory: Me gustan todas las opciones por eso le dejaremos vivir un poquito maas muajaja ya veras que va salir todo bien! además maya es un elemento importante jojojo.  
_

_anita99: MMM me gusta la idea de que pierda la memoria pero de matarla..pos...me da que no¿? eh?? ya he matado a demaciada personas en mis otros friks xD no soy tan cruel. _

_Paola: No te enfades xDDD_

_Marlita-chan: dale una oportunida a maya xD solo que esta celosa...andaaa_

_NESS: seee muy malooo!! xD lo tomare en cuanto lo que se enamore de Naruto o quien sabwe quizas...ya lo este jojo _

_Nanda-san: xD vale me alegra k te guste y don't worried be happy xD _

_dani-chan: Me gusta muxo tu aporte a la historia sinceramente..jojoj lo tomare en mucha cuenta por los momentos vas en cabezaaa para que entres en este fik xD_

_ bueno espero que sigan sus ideas y me aporten comentarios para Maya._

_enga dew _

_besos ciao _


	8. Solo un minuto

_Buenas..aqui esta el capi 8x8:68 xD jaja bueno asi espero que disfruten y gracias por los reviews! es un gran apoyo para me sin mas interferencias os dejo con el capi...porfis dejar sus criticas de maya y sus pensamientos para saber su "futuro" gracias_

_ciao_

**8- Sólo un minuto:**

_Cuando Hinata se levanto vio que el cielo aún seguía negro y la lluvia no cesaba, se removió otra vez de un lado a otro y se sintió incomoda entonces volvió a abrir los ojos y tuvo un flash back de todo, asustada se levanto de golpe y perdió el equilibrio cayendo del sofá provocando un gran estruendo..._

_ay...ay...auch...-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba el trasero- que golpe más fuerte..._

_Cuando levanto la vista del suelo vio a Kakashi con unos pantalones de deporte y una camisa que ponía "Si quieres sexo sonríe" al leerla se rió por lo bajo. Luego volvió a ver a Kakashi que se aproximaba a ella con una taza de algo que soltaba vapor y se sentó en el sofá que hace un momento estaba ella acostada..._

_..Esto...-dijo Hinata aún levantada y mirando a donde antes estaba Kakashi- yo...veras...es que.._

_...gracias por ayudarme antes...-dijo mientras le ofrecía la taza y le cogía la mano para que cayera en el sofá y se sentara- ..aún tienes el pelo mojado..._

_Hinata aún estaba en estado de shock por todo lo ocurrido, Kakashi se levanto un momento alegando que iba por una toalla en ese momento se recordó lo que le dijo Maya y salio corriendo de la casa dejando a Kakashi mirando con la vista negra la puerta..._

_Hinata...¿por qué?_

_Al llegar a su casa vio que nadie había además de las criadas, no estaba ni su primo ni las dos niñas- sus hermanas- le pregunto a una criada y le dijeron que se habían ido por asuntos importantes de algunas empresas y eso. Subió a su cuarto y de quito la ropa para meterse en la bañera que las criadas le habían preparado solo hace un momento. Al estar dentro del agua sumergió la cabeza y comenzó a recordar todo hasta que se quedo dormida..._

_Kakashi-sensei...-pensó mientras que disfrutaba del momento sola con el- ...te quiero.._

_Kakashi estaba ordenando algunos materiales para la clase del día siguiente cuando abrieron la puerta de su casa y entro Maya bastante bien acompañada, con ella estaba Naruto cogidos ambos de la mano- él un poco avergonzado y ella con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara- Kakashi al mirar aquella escena se alegro por su pequeña hermana y luego vio como Naruto le miraba con odio ..._

_Buenas noches Naruto...Maya-chan- dijo con la voz apagada y con los ojos tristes-_

_¿Hermano que te pasa?- dijo acercándose a el y abrazándolo- ...¿puedo ayudarte?_

_Oye Maya...¿ tu sabrás por que Hinata últimamente actua de una manera autista?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana- .._

_Maya molesta le soltó cualquier barbaridad antes de irse a su cuarto y dejando a Naruto solo con él. Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo y miradas acecinas por parte del rubio, él molesto por la mirada se marcho a otro lugar pero antes Naruto le paro ..._

_¿Tanto te interesa Hinata-chan?¿Kakashi-sensei?-dijo marcando el sensei- ..¿ Por que será?_

_Es mi mejor alumna y me preocupo por ella...¿acaso tu sabes algo Naruto?- le dijo frío- ..._

_Desde aquella charla con Naruto el ambiente entre el trío amorosos estuvo muy caótico. Hinata evitaba a Kakashi- normal- y él intentaba de cualquier forma poder hablar con ella, Maya que lo veía se interponía y le decía a Hinata todo lo degradante que podría hacer, ella asustada se volvía cada vez más fría con todos, Naruto por su parte era ignorado por Hinata- ya que se entero de cierta cosa que le molesto- eso enfureció a Maya y le comió el coco para que molestara a Hinata, el con dolor lo acepto. _

_El jueves habían terminado las clases mas tarde de lo normal- normalmente se terminan a las 6:30 pero esta vez se terminaron a las 8:30 – ya que tenían un examen muy importante con Kakashi. Maya y Naruto fueron los primeros en salir y luego poco a poco los demás y por último Hinata que dejo el examen y salio corriendo de la aula. Cuando estaba apunto de abandonar el instituto se dio cuenta que se olvidaba la carpeta con algunas cosas importantes y volvió a por ello, las luces ya estaban apagadas y solo estaban las de emergencia- el generador se cerraba a las 7:46 cuando no quedaban alumnos- miraba al suelo mientras iba pasando y en pocos minutos comenzó una lluvia muy fuerte- los últimos días no había cesado de llover ni un minuto- Hinata se paro un minuto y vio por la gran cristalera del pasillo y a los lejos pudo contemplar un rayo en breve se escucho el trueno, al escucharlo se espanto un poco pero comenzó a andar nuevamente y poco a poco iba acelerando el paso hasta correr con con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y los ojos cerrados, puedo correr hasta que se choco contra el pecho de alguien y cayó impulsada al suelo..._

_¡Disculpa!-dijo con aún con los ojos cerrados- ..._

_¿Hinata?_

_Al escuchar la voz la reconoció enseguida, era la única persona que era capaz de hacer batir alocadamente su corazón y hacer que su rostro se volviera rojo, pero en ese momento sus ojos se dilataron hasta no poder más y se le quedo contemplando a su amado que no tenía buen aspecto, llevaba ojeras y con aspecto cansado y demacrado por alguna angustia. El silencio se prolongo hasta volverse incomodo pero se rompió por un trueno que acto seguido fue un chillido de parte de Hinata, él al escuchar el grito poco después vio la cara de ella y no comprendía porque sus lágrimas..._

_...y-yo...y-yo...-dijo mientras seguía sentada en el suelo con las manos en el pecho- ...n-no...puedo ...amarlo...¡No puedo!_

_Dicho eso se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr dejando toda sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, Kakashi se quedo solo un minuto en el lugar y luego comenzó a correr para seguirla. Ella llevaba mucha más ventaja pero en pocos minutos la alcanzo cogiendo de la mano y tirando de ella para que quedara sobre su pecho, la respiración de ambos era agitada y marcada..._

_..¿Por qué dices eso?¡Quien te ha dicho semejante barbaridad!-dijo mientras le abrazaba más fuerte- ..Es verdad...que eres mi alumna...y es verdad que corro peligro en ser denunciado...pero eso no quita ...que _

_En ese momento sonó un trueno haciendo que no se escuchara lo que le dijo, pero ella tenía los ojos dilatados y le cayeron miles de lágrimas, Kakashi le soltó haciendo que ella se quedara parada delante de el, luego se giro y le miro mientras sonreía con mucho dolor..._

_Kakashi-sensei...no te mientas a ti mismo...-le dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos- ...¿por que mientes?.._

_Él frunció el ceño le cogió de la mano y le atrajo hasta él y quedaron cm de distancia luego sin pensarlo dos veces le robo el segundo beso pero este ella lo sabía..._

_Te amo...-le dijo al oído mientras le abrazaba fuerte- ...no ...no puedo borrarme tu rostro triste y pensando que yo amo a Anko...¡nunca podré olvidar los momentos que me evitabas! Cuando te fuistes de mi casa el otro día me dejaste un vacío muy grande en el pecho..._

_Hinata aún no se lo creía, no tenía palabras mejor dicho no sabía que decir..._

_...K-kakashi...-dijo entre cortada y rompiendo al llanto más fuerte y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de el- ¡TE AMO!¡TE AMO!¡TEEEE AMOOOOOO!_

_Solo la abrazo fuerte dejando que llorara y que se desahogara con él, ahora desde ese momento no le importaba nada solo quería estar junto a ella y que se detuviera el tiempo, le gustaría haber nacido siendo un alumno y no un profesor para poder escampar su amor al aire libre, pero desde ese momento eran unos amantes penados con el pecado del amor..._

_continuara... _


	9. Jugando a escondidas

_Holaa a todas y todos xD aqui ta el capi 9, gracias por tos los reviews y que sigan leyendo. Asi más intervalo os dejo el capi_

_ciao_

**9- Jugando a escondidas:**

_El tiempo en esas semanas era muy voluble, un día llovía y otro hacia niebla y otro frío descontrolado, normalmente nevaba cada día haciendo que todas las casas estén cubiertas de una capa blanca haciendo de abrigo del frío. En la mansión de los Hyugas hubo un grito y luego un sonoro golpe en el suelo seguido de pasos hasta que pararon al entrar a la cocina..._

_¡ARGGG POR QUE NO ME HAS DESPERTADO¡LLEGARE TARDE!-dijo mientras se tragaba un litro entero de leche- ¡Adiós papa!- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su padre que era el único que estaba despierto- ..._

_Adiós cariños...-una de las criadas antes de salir le dio un fiambrera- ..hija.._

_Dime papi..-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara- .._

_Hoy estas muy alegre..." ahora no se lo puedo decir...aún no.." ...te hemos preparado fiambrera Kaori y yo para que no comas la comida del insti que no es buena ¿vale?_

_bueno..vale..¡bye!_

_Hinata salió con un paraguas en la mano por si acaso llovía, cuando estaba apunto de coger la moto para marcharse vio un volvo de color azul en la puerta a relanti y el piloto estaba parado mirando para el cielo. _

_¿Kakashi-sensei?-ahogo un chillido, mientras corría hasta donde estaba él- ...¿Que haces aquí?.._

_..Te he venido a buscar...-dijo mientras le daba un beso- ¿te molesta?_

_Le abrazo para reprimir el chillido de alegría que le salía desde el corazón. Ambos se metieron en el coche y se pusieron en marcha para ir al instituto juntitos._

_¡Kyaaaa no me lo puedo creer Kakashi-sensei me has venido a buscar!¡Soy muy feliz!_

_En ese momento se lanza a abrazarla y del susto Kakashi derrapo un poco, ambos del susto estaban sudando y le miro enojado a Hinata. Ella puso carita de santita y luego puso morros enseguida ambos comenzaron a reírse con ganas. Comenzaron a hablar de varios temas importantes, de como actuar y todo eso, ya que en esas semanas habían estado nuevamente distantes para ir suavizando el ambiente hasta que puedan sonreír y mantener una conversación normal sin que saltasen las chispas de pasión._

_Cuando los puntos habían quedado claros Hinata le enseño la lista de ellos a Kakashi mientras aparcaba el coche.._

_Son los siguientes...-dijo con un poco de molestia- No podemos estar más de 10 minutos juntos, No podemos comer juntos, No podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea clases en presencia de otros estudiantes y profesores...-dijo un poco molesta- Podemos dos puntos hablar de lo "nuestro" cuando estemos solos y si nos queremos ver iremos a la parte trasera del instituto ya que a esa parte los alumnos no están permitido pasar...oye Kakashi-sensei...si los alumnos no pueden pasar...¿como yo..podré pasar?_

_.Quedamos ante la puerta de la parte de atrás y luego pasamos juntos...y ya deja de llamarme -sensei..._

_Pero TU eres mi SENSEI..-dijo remarcando las palabras- ..¿Como te debería llamar -KUN?_

_En el insti..vale pero fuera..llámame solo Kakashi.. deja las formalidades...¿vale?_

_Ambos bajaron del coche y antes de comenzar a caminar se dieron un tierno beso y acto seguido se cogieron de la mano- el estacionamiento era subterráneo para los profesores- hasta que una silueta apoyada del ascensor apareció.._

_Valla..valla ..¿que tenemos aquí?..¿Hinata y Kakashi ?..¿Juntos?_

_En ese momento los dos quedaron en estado de shock pero enseguida que vieron quien era se tranquilizaron._

_Kurenai-sensei...¡que susto!-dijo Hinata sonriendo- .._

_¡JAJA! Tranquila parejita no diré nada..._

_El tiempo juntos los dos solos finalizo ya que al entrar en la siguiente planta entro dos profesores más, que miraron a Hinata extrañados y luego Kurenai le extendió una fiambrera.._

_Acuérdate Hinata..ya sabes que hoy también te quedaras conmigo a dormir a casa ¿no?_

_Hinata asintió para seguirle el juego a la profe ya que todos allí sabían que Kurenai había sido una gran amiga del padre de ella cuando murió su madre, así que al escuchar eso no discutieron. Al llegar a la planta donde estaban todos los alumnos, Hinata y Kakashi se miraron con nostalgia para luego seguir su camino los dos solos, y así no levantar sospechas._

_Al llegar a su clase saludo con un gran "Buenas mañanas" sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Tanto como a Maya y a Sasuke- el novio de Sakura que había sido expulsado de clase por manipular las notas- y al resto de compañeros al verla se quedaron con los ojos como platos. Sakura muy alegre de ver a su amiga así de feliz corrió hasta ella y le abrazo entre lágrimas de contento.._

_-¡Buaa Hinatita has vuelto a ser tu!¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo mientras le seguía abrazando- .._

_Lo siento Sakura-chan..-dijo mientras se despegaba de ella y le daba una vuelta con la mirada a toda su clase._

_Sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, que con sorpresa la miraba y luego a los de Maya que estaba tan sorprendida como los demás. Hinata dejo sus trastos en la mesa y luego se acerco hasta donde estaban sus enemigos naturales- Naruto un poco menos, pero Maya a muerte- y les sonrió con mucha crueldad y malicia en el rostro..._

_Querida Maya...-dijo muy segura- Tu tiempo de juego...se acabo_

_Dicho eso volvió a sonreír y volvió a sus asiento con sus compañeros y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa sin mucha importancia, de vez en cuando Hinata le echaba una mirada mortífera a Maya que ella se quedaba helada. Media hora más tarde entro Kakashi muy contento- al igual que Hinata y eso también extraño a la clase- con un DVD en las manos._

_¡Buenas mañanas mis queridos alumnos!- dijo imitando el mismo saludo que Hinata y su clase se comenzó a reír a carcajada pura- ¿Que ocurre?¿Que es tan gracioso?_

_¡jauja Kakashi-sensei acabas de decir lo mismo que Hinata-chan al entrar- dijo graciosa Sakura- ¡Jajaja!_

_En ese momento Kakashi envió una mirada a Hinata y ella le sonrió con mucha dulzura ese gesto de cariño tanto Naruto como Maya lo percataron, los dientes de ella comenzaron a rechinar de la rabia y el lápiz que sujetaba en la mano se le rompió por la mitad de lo fuerte que lo cogió y volvió a lanzar una mirada furtiva a Hinata que ella misma le respondió con otra pero mucha más macabra y llena de odio enseguida al ver eso se acobardo. _

_Desde ese día Maya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Hinata, por miedo de que pudiera contar algo ya que volvía a ser la mejor de la clase y todo mejor que ella y volvía a quedar en segundo plano como cuando llego. _

_Entre los novios había una cierta dinámica y un juego muy peligroso que ambos jugaban bastante bien. Entre el cambio y cambio de clase Hinata se había ido a buscar unos libros a la taquilla y en ese momento una mano le jalo entrando en el cuarto de las herramientas, al ver quien era el quien la obligo a entrar en ese lugar comenzó a reírse picaramente de eso que estaban haciendo, en ese momento alguien paso y Kakashi le tapo la boca con la mano para evitar que alguien les encontrara y ahí si que tendrían un gran problema..._

_Kakashi-sensei...-dijo entre risitas- ..¿Que hace?..tengo que volver a clase...juju,.._

_¡aish no seas agua fiestas!..-dice con voz cansada- ..¿acaso tienes miedo de que te pillen?_

_..hum esto es muy...-dijo intentando encontrar la palabra exacta- ¿excitante?_

_jojo creo que si_

_En ese momento el interfono sonó llamando a Kakashi y ambos con mucho cuidado salieron de la habitación esa pequeña y se dieron un beso fugas mientras que cada uno se iba a su clase. Desde ese momento cada día era excitante para ambos...no siempre se encontraban en la habitación esa...sino en su lugar privado obviamente, detrás del instituto pero sin hacer nada malo...simplemente disfrutar del momento uno junto al otro..y así les bastaba..._

_continuara... _


	10. Complicaciones

_Holaaaa a todos!! aqui esta el capitulo 10 de este fik amoristico y dramatisco! xD Muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que disfruten de la lectura. ciao. Porfa reviews!**  
**_

_**10-Complicaciones:**_

_Las fechas navideñas ya se estaban acercando, y con ello las calles vestían sus mejores galas para las fiestas, las farolas con sus mejores luces, las tiendas con los mejores adornos navideños- que podían poner en las tiendas- en cada esquina un puestito de tortitas, castañas, chocolate caliente, churros..-una variedad- algunos restaurantes habían ya menús navideños y otros se iban directamente a fin de año. _

_Una pareja un tanto particular iba paseando por las calles adornadas y ostentosas cogidos de la mano mirando cada tienda y tomándose unos churros con chocolate por encima..._

_-¡hmmm que rico!-dice Hinata mientras muerde un gran bocado de los suyos- ¡hmmm creo que esto es lo que más me gusta de las fiestas!-dijo mientras levantaba los churros con mucha alegría-_

_Kakashi le mira gracioso y le da un beso por la comisura del labio, ella se queda asombrada por eso.._

_-Tenías chocolate...- saborea – si, esta bastante bien ¿quieres probar el mio?- Hinata sin mas modales le da un gran bocado- ¡jajaja¡que bruta!_

_-¡oyeeeee!- le dice llenando las mejillas de aire haciendo puchero mientras iba caminando más rapido dejando a Kakashi solo atrás-_

_-¡No te enfades!-le dijo mientras lo rodeaba la cintura con los brazos- ..y dime ¿ por que no te gusta tanto la navidad?_

_Él sabía que a ella la navidad no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que en las últimas clases ella no conversa mucho de las fiestas y también porque se lo había dicho. Ambos se detienen y se sientan en un banco, él espera que comience a hablar, ya que seguramente sería una historia interesante viniendo de la familia Hyuga..._

_En estas fechas navideñas nuestra familias se reúnen con otras muy famosas y hacen que sus hijos se hagan amigos...y si a los padres les parece una buena unión pues los compromete..-dijo con un tono triste- ...El año le paso a mi primo Neji, se comprometió con una mujer de Alemania pero el se negó ya que tenía novia ..._

_-Y este año...te toca a ti ¿no?-dijo Kakashi entendiendo poco a poco todo- Pero tu tienes novio..así que el que sea tu pretendiente que se valla jodiendo..._

_Hinata agradecía el esfuerzo de él para animarla, y no despreciando le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Cuando concluyo el tema y con ello los churros volvieron a caminar para seguir viendo todo y burlarse de la algunos hombres detrás de sus mujeres con miles de cajas de compras. Ambos se quedaron mirando un escaparate donde habían perritos pequeños..._

_-¡Que lindos!- dijo jugando con un perrito- ¿no es monino?_

_-..¿monino?- ella estaba mirando un dálmata y el que pensaba que ella jugaba con un perro totalmente arrugado y feo- ...ese perro me recuerda a Jiraiya.._

_-¿el profe de biología?- se lo imagino con forma de perro arrugado y comenzó a reírse con gusto-_

_La parejita seguía mirando los cachorros siendo inconcientes de que tres personas- dos desde el mismo punto y otro par de ojos en otro- les observaban con cara descriminatoría._

_El fin de semana había pasado perfecto, Hinata se había pasado el sábado y domingo fuera con Kakashi ya que su padre no estaba y sus hermanas pequeñas no solían preguntar mucho. Ella espero en el portón de su casa mientras que Kakashi llegaba con su volvo, al entrar percibió que no se encontraba muy bien de ánimos..._

_-..¿Kakashi te ocurre algo?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ..._

_-..Ayer por la tarde noche un el vise director me llamo a casa diciendo que hoy tenía que hablar conmigo sobre un tema delicado...-dijo intentando no recordar el hecho, pero igual se le plantó en la cabeza..._

flash back

_Kakashi salía de la ducha cuando el teléfono sonó. Le pidió a Maya que lo cogiera mientras el se vestía y eso._

_-Hermano..parece ser que es el Señor Kuchijiro el vise director quiere hablar contigo..._

_Al no poder vestirse salió con la toalla en la cintura y con el pelo chorreando y con una toalla en ella. Se sentó en la silla de al lado del teléfono y hablo.._

_-¿Hatake Kakashi es usted no?-dijo una voz un tanto maligna- .._

_-Bueno..si llama a mi casa es obvio que sea yo..-dijo un poco molesto- ¿Que desea a estas horas?_

_-Tenemos que hablar sobre un tema importante mañana a segunda hora ¿a quedado claro? A y si puede le podría decir a la señorita Hyuga Hinata que la esperamos también a tercera ¿vale?-dicho eso se escucho el final de la llamada-_

fin flash back

_Al recordarlo todo su cuerpo se estremeció, miro a Hinata y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, ella intento acordarse ante todo de mantener una respiración normal, pero no pudo y después del abundante beso estaba intentando recobrar el aliento. El coche comenzó a moverse y con ello el silencio se hubo prolongando hasta llegar hasta el instituto, pero Kakashi se detuvo en una esquina antes de entrar al aparcamiento de profesores..._

_-Hinata también te quiere ver a ti a tercera hora..-dijo con la vista encerrada en el volante- Prométeme una cosa..._

_-...si.._

_-Que si mi comportamiento después de la reunión cambia..no te enfades conmigo ¿vale?..Yo te juro que después de lo explicare todo ..-dijo dando por concluido el tema y esperando que Hinata bajara- ..._

_-Vale..-se acerco a el y le dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla- te quiero-dicho eso se bajo del coche y vió como se alejaba_

_Cuando no pudo localizar mas el coche sintió como si todo el cuerpo se le hubiera congelado y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Atrás de ella estaba Naruto y Maya que habían observado como Hinata se bajaba del coche de su hermano y le miraba con nostalgia, al pasar ellos delante de ella notaron que pasaba algo malo y no por causa de Maya..._

_El timbre que daba el inició de clase sonó con mucha fuerza y Hinata sin muchas ganas comenzó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y esperando a que llegara su hora de ser juzgada. _

_Durante las dos primeras horas fue una tortura continua, la primera porque Kakashi no se presentó a ninguna de sus dos clases- ella sabía que una la tenía justificada ...¿ pero la otra?- y al finalizar la segunda hora sonó interfono.._

_ Señorita Hyuga Hinata de 1 de bachiller A preséntese en el despacho del director repito la señorita Hyuga Hinata de... > _

_Mientras el aviso se repetía miles de murmullos se escucharon. Hinata haciendo oídos sordos cogió su maleta, se despidió de Sakura y Sasuke y se puso en marcha para su sentencia, tenía una vaga idea de lo que le preguntaría, pero solo una vaga idea. Al llegar al despacho se encontró que Kakashi salía del mismo lugar donde ella tendría que meterse, al ser el consiente de que ella estaba allí se aproximo y le puso la mano que la cabeza- como cualquier profesor- y le dio palabras de ánimos..._

_-Hinata...-dijo antes de marcharse con el rostro triste pero sereno-_

_Sin más demora entro al despacho donde estaba la directora y el vise director, sentados en una mesa alargada y una silla al frente de ellos. Al verla pasar el vise director alegró el rostro de una manera macabra, y le invito a sentarse formalmente..._

_-Señorita Hinata- hablo la directora- ..he escuchado ciertos rumores sobre una cosa que me preocupa en especial...-dijo mientras le miraba con ojos escrutadores- ..._

_-...¿Que rumores Tsudane-sama? -dijo educadamente-_

_-Bueno no son rumores...sino observaciones que me han dado algunos profesores...-espero la reacción de Hinata, que seguía serena- ...Me han comentado que tu y Kakashi Hatake se llevan realmente bien...-aún ella seguía muy serena- ..._

_-Si...Kakashi-sensei es un buen profesor..-dijo tranquila pero por dentro sudaba de nervios- ¿es malo que me lleve bien con un Sensei?_

_-¡no en absoluto! Es que me han llegado comentarios que durante un considerado tiempo no le hablabas y eras fría...¿ a que se debe ese cambio?¡Claro si se puede saber!_

_-..¿Tengo que contestas Tsudane-sama?-dijo aún manteniendo la calma pero ahora un poco más nerviosa-_

_El vise director miro a Hinata como dando ganada la batalla y que en poco tiempo cantaría la verdad. Su relación con Hatake Kakashi, su peor enemigo y la persona que lo llevo al abismo educativo. Tsudane al ver la emoción de su compañero le dejo proseguir la conversación, sabiendo que si el hablaba Hinata soltaría algo más que a ella le podría servir..._

_-Señorita Hyuga, nos interesa bastante puesto que si necesitas ayuda nosotros podemos proporcionartela..-dijo Kuchijiro con voz malvada- ¿comprendes?_

_-Si, Kuchijiro-sensei..-dijo ya perdiendo la calma- pero aún así...son motivos muy personales que no quiero contar ya que son recuerdos amargos..._

_-¿Y tienen algo que ver con Hatake Kakashi?_

_El tiempo estaba pasando considerablemente y las preguntas se iban volviendo cada vez más directas y el hombre ese sabía especialmente donde atacar para dar en la llaga. Hinata estaba temblando y sudando, ya estaba apunto de partir el llanto con la última pregunta que si hablaba delataría a la persona que más ama en este mundo. Siempre puede dar una negativa, pero en el estado que esta no sería muy creible, Tsudane noto que Kuchijiro se estaba pasando ya de los limites marcados y pidió que abandonara la sala para hablar con Hinata a solas. Al salir se encontró a Kakashi sentado en una de las sillas con gesto preocupado y triste..._

_-¿ A quien esperas Kakashi-san?-dijo con todo de burla y malicia y superioridad- ¿ a la señorita Hyuga?_

_-..-le miro con cara de odio y se levanto y le planto cara. El era mucho más alto que Kuchijiro así que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para hablar con él- Eso a usted no le importa, y si espero o no a Hinata es mi problema...es mi alumna y le tengo que informar de una cosa -dijo dando por sanjado el tema-_

_-¿Una alumna?¿Solo eso?-dijo intentando irritar a Kakashi para que soltara prenda- Yo creo que no es solo una alumna para usted...-dijo con tono de víbora- ..¿ me equivoco?.._

_En ese mismo momento salió Hinata de la sala con los ojos totalmente anegado de lágrimas y con los nervios a flor de piel, cuando vio el panorama las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una detrás de otra y prolongando pequeños sollozos, por los nervios perdió el control de las piernas y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera por los reflejos de cierto profesor que estaba alerta..._

_-¿A-asuma-sensei?-dijo mirando al hombre que le había sujetado la cintura para que no se cayera al suelo- .._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?¡pareces descompuesta!- la guía hasta el sofá continuo del de Kakashi- Ahora te traigo un vaso de agua...espera aquí un momento.._

_Kakashi se alejó de la víbora andante y se aproximo a Hinata sentándose al lado suyo con gesto preocupado. _

_-¿Que te ocurre?...-dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda para tranquilizarla- ¿Que sucede?_

_Hinata se calmo un poco después de haber tomado un vaso de agua, Asuma y Kakashi se llevaron a Hinata a un lugar fuera de la vista de la víbora para poder hablar con calma y hacer que la pobre se tranquilizara. Asuma les concedió un momento a los dos solos para que puedan hablar, enseguida que se fue ella se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi a llorar y hasta que no le salieran más lágrimas y solo sollozara..._

_-¿Que te dijo?-dijo preocupado mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Hinata- ¿Por qué saliste así?¿Han sido muy duros?¡Hinata háblame por favor!_

_-Kuchijiro-sensei estuvo lanzado preguntas muy directas sobre nosotros...Tsudane-sama le decía que parara pero el seguía y seguía, hasta que lo saco de la sala y luego me quede con ella a solas.._

Flash back

_Tsudane estaba acariciando el pelo de Hinata para que se calmara ya que enseguida que Kuchijiro salio partió al llanto y en ese estado no podría hablar con claridad. Cuando se calmo Tsudane prosiguió ..._

_-Hinata...yo no quiero que me cuentes los recuerdos amargos..¿vale?-dijo con tono serió- ...mira yo te lo voy a decir tal cual como me lo han dicho a mi Hinata y Kakashi tienen una relación - le dijo tal cual, Hinata podría haber saltado y haberse sorprendido pero en el estado que estaba no podía más que llorar- ..dime ...¿es cierto eso?_

_-Kakashi-sensei y yo tenemos una relación de amigos simplemente...-dijo tranquila- puede parecer que haya algo más..pero no es lo que la gente se piense...¿esta mal eso¿Que sea amiga de mi profesor?_

_-Hmm no es que este mal..." podría estarme mintiendo para proteger a Kakashi...pero esta muy serena y habla con tranquilidad...quizás sea lo que ella dice" ..pero a los ojos de otros profesores parece lo contrario..mira para tener que impedir este tema y todo sus conflictos seras trasladada a la clase C ¿vale?_

_-¿A la clase c?¿Por qué?-dijo ya entrando en shock- ¡Aquí tengo a todos mis amigos!¡ Tsudane-sama...por favor.._

_-¡Hinata es por el bien de todos, tanto por el tuyo y el de Kakashi! Contigo hemos sido indulgetes pero a Kakashi le hemos machacado y nos ha dicho exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero...dice que como te ve triste se acerca más a ti! ..¿vale¡Comprendelo no quiero volverte ver en esta sala!¿vale?¡No se discute mas!_

_Y Con eso Hinata salió de la sala..._

fin flash back

_Kakashi abrazó muy fuerte a Hinata intentando calmarla un poco, ya que estaba temblando como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de hipotermia y además le habían sometido a mucha presión._

_-Hinata...-le dijo mientras le cogía de la barbilla y hacía que la mirara- Con este aviso nos hemos dado cuenta que las paredes tienen ojos y bocas..tendremos que actuar igual pero ser mas precabidos..¿vale?_

_-Si..a mi me han cambiado de clase así...que...que solo...solo te podré ver...ver en los ..pasillos...y patios...-dijo entre sollozo y sollozo- .._

_-Te llamare cada día...y a cada hora ¿vale?...no te preocupes...-le da un tierno beso- te quiero..._

_Ambos salieron de el lugar donde se habían escondido, ya Hinata tenía mejor aspecto y podía coordinar palabra sin gemir y caminar sin temblar. Al llegar a su clase junto a Kakashi- ya que tenían una hora con el, resulta que la reunión duro dos horas, mientras Hinata estaba hablando era la hora del patio y mientras que hablaba con Kakashi había pasado otra hora- le explicaron que a Hinata le cambiarían de clase por motivos que no se podían comentar. El cambiar de clase no solo significaba ir a otro ritmo académico, sino también tener nuevos amigos y nuevos profesores, en ese instituto a cada clase se le asignaba un profesor con tres materias fijas y los otros se iban turnando. Hinata con la mente en blanco recogió todo sus trastos se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue a su otra clase acompañado por Kakashi, mientras ellos se fueron en el aula se armo un follon.._

_-¿Hinata se va?-dijo Maya con todo de alegría pero se sentía triste- ¿Por qué se va?_

_-Maya...¿tu no tendrás nada que ver no?-pregunto Naruto mientas jugaba con el pelo de ella-_

_-Te puedo bien jurar que nada...-dijo en plan frustrada- no se como molestar a Hinata en este momento..._

_-Pues mejor que no le molestes.._

_Maya y Naruto en las últimas semanas y meses habían forjado ya no solo una amistad y una relación. Ambos sentían algo por su compañero, pero no sabían como romper el hielo, ya que siempre estaban juntos y siempre se comportaban como ellos mismos así que les era difícil actuar en ese aspecto._

_Los pasillos del instituto eran cada vez más largos y el final nunca parecía llegar, el tic tac de los relojes resonaba por la cabeza de Hinata y sus pasos producían eco, comenzó a caminar con más lentitud como si las piernas le pesaran, cerro los ojos un momento y luego no los volvió a abrir._

_continuara... _


	11. Palabras huecas

_Holaaaa querid lectores xD no tengo escusa para decir lo mucho que he tardado, es que no tenía inspi XD weno..eso es una escusa, pero a lo que iba, no tenia inspi y todo lo que escribia no me gustaba por eso hoy dia xD me sente dispuesta a escribir y e escribido xD espero que me perdonen y que acepten mi disculpas. Otra cosa a los que habeis leido mi fik de "Enseñame a Amar" les aviso que proximamente habrá una segunda parte, seguira estando en el mismo fik lo que pasa que en los titulos de adentro pondra un 2 en negro xD que xapusera k soy. Bueno sin mas cuentos os dejo con el capi, espero que me dejeis un reviesito y tengais piedad de esta menda xD enga ciaoo_

_besos_

**11- Palabras huecas:**

_Para Hinata las primeras semanas en su nueva aula fue bastante bien, supuso que como sus notas eran altas y era conocida por ellas ninguno se metería con ella. También visto que fue la misma directora quien la presento alrededor de ella se hizo como una barrera intocable, que nadie pudiera atravesar ni siquiera con miradas, gracias a eso pudo pasar por desapersivido las primeras semanas hasta que se fue adaptando al ambiente, habían nuevos alumnos que nunca había visto y profesores que nunca espero ver. Cada hora que pasaba pensaba en Kakashi, en como podría verle sin ponerle en un problema, tenía que poder verle...lo necesitaba. Durante las primeras semanas fue totalmente difícil ya que el vise director la tenía vigilada las 8 horas de clase hasta que salía por la puerta del instituto, después cuando quería quedar con él no podía porque se acercaban las fechas de la navidad y con ellos el compromiso con su futuro marido._

_-Papa...¿tengo que hacerlo?-dijo por digécima vez consecutiva en tres minutos- .._

_-Hija...te estoy dando muchas opciones..-le abrió un libro con muchos chicos realmente guapos- estos son tus pretendientes..elige a uno..no es tan difícil ..¿o si?_

_Durante toda la noche se paso mirando las fotos de los chicos con el móvil al lado esperando una llamada de Kakashi, quería escuchar su voz, por los momentos aún no había podido hablar con él y eso era un problema muy grande. De vez en cuando se encontraban por los pasillos del instituto pero no podían decirse mas que un "hola" y quedarse mirando con anhelo de tocarse..._

_El mismo día que Hinata iba a cumplir un mes de haber cambiado de clase se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde ordenando un poco la clase ya que era la nueva delegada y tenía que preparar algunas cosas para el día siguiente. Al salir de su aula vio una sombra muy conocida en la pared de afuera.._

_-¿Kakashi-sensei?-dijo muy ilusionada-_

_-...¿Como has estado?_

_Esas palabras eran huecas sin ninguna misión en especial, al verle Hinata se lanzo a sus brazos y le abrazo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, tenía tantas ganas de quedarse así junto a el desde hace mucho tiempo, que ese momento quería que fuera inolvidable, quería guardarlo en una cajita en su memoria para poder abrirla cuando la necesitara._

_-...Tenia muchas ganas de verte...-dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él- esto es horrible...quiero volver a nuestra clase.._

_-Lose.. yo también odio esto..-le levanto el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en los labios- pero..¿no crees que es mejor así?_

_-¿Como?- dijo Hinata confusa- ¿Mejor así?..¿Sin vernos, sin poder hablar...ni tocarnos?¡Eso a ti te parece mejor!-chillo indignada-_

_-Hinata...creo que es mejor que lo dejemos ya..-dijo separándose de ella y mirando por la ventana- ..esto se nos ha ido de las manos..¿no crees?..._

_-...Kakashi...no te entiendo...¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso?_

_-Lo nuestro ha terminado ..._

_Diciendo esas duras palabras se fue caminando entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Aún estaba aturdida por las palabras de Kakashi, no entendía nada..¿a que se venía ese comportamiento derrepente¡Que le había ocurrido!. Escucho el claxon del coche de su padre que estaba esperándola afuera, aún confusa comenzó a caminar hasta llegar afuera, a lo lejos pudo ver a Kakashi mirarla y poco después entrar en su coche como si nada, esa noche fue la peor de muchas que ha tenido, por la cabeza solo se le repetían esas palabras...una de tras de otra..como haciendo que se le clavaran en el pecho con mucha fuerza y intensidad dentro de ella. De tanto llorar se quedo dormida abrazando muy fuerte la chaqueta de Kakashi...de su kakashi.._

_Por la noche tuvo como un sueño, era extraño porque sabía que eso había ocurrido y que tenía algún significado. Soñó con el momento que Kakashi le decía que si cambiaba de comportamiento que no se enfadará con él..que después se lo explicaría todo...¡Eso era después todo volvería a ser normal!¿no?_

_Se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, se vistió con lo primero que vio y salio de su casa subiendose en su moto, esperaría a Kakashi en el aparcamiento donde ella y él se veían de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando tenían una pequeña discusión a la mañana siguiente uno de los dos estaba ahí para hablar de lo ocurrido. Hinata estaba segura de que hoy se lo explicaría y que todo volvería a la normalidad como siempre, el instituto se fue llenando de gente poco a poco, a lo lejos se podía ver el coche de Kakashi llegar. Se estaciono justamente al lado de Hinata, al salir y verla ahí con ojeras, mal vestida y con una expresiónde alegría en los ojos se sintió realmente mal, cerro los puños y bajo del coche con la vista fija en el suelo..._

_-¡Kakashi!-le llamo Hinata desde donde estaba para que se acercara-_

_Sin mucho ritual se acerco a ella con expresión fría y vacía._

_-No deberías tomarte tantas confianzas con tu profesor señorita Hyuga..-de su voz destilaba una especie de aura fría y sin sentimiento- ¿Me quería decir algo?.._

_-...¿Señorita Hyuga?..¿Kakashi a que se debe esto¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?!¡Contesta!_

_-A mi no me pasa nada...-le miro de una manera fría- ...si me disculpas tengo que antender unos asuntos de vital importánsia..._

_Dejando a Hinata con la palabra en la boca se marcho sin decir nada, ella se quedo quieta en el mismo lugar donde no se había movido ni un centímetro. Se quedo quieta, helada hasta que sonó la primera campana de aviso para llegar cada uno a su clase, con los pies de plomo iba caminando hasta su clase, abrió la puerta con expresión conmocionada y se sentó en su sitio sin decir nada. Sus compañeros la observaban de una manera extraña y preocupada, era verdad que ella siempre tenía una expresión triste en el rostro..pero esta era muy vacía, como si le hubieran quitado una parte de ella._

_Las tres primeras horas pasaron sin ningún problema, ella participaba como siempre, se mantenía serena y sin mostrar alguna debilidad. Cuando toco la hora del patio se cruzo con sus antiguos compañeros de clase- Sasuke,Sakura, Naruto y Maya- ella se sorprendió de ver a Maya en el grupo y también ver la mano cogida con su amigo, entonces comprendió todo._

_-Hola..Sakura, Sasuke,Naruto ..Maya ..¿como están? ..A pesar de que estamos en el mismo instituto nos cuesta vernos..¿no creen?-intento sonar simpática y normal, pero su voz solo destilaba tristeza y dolor-_

_-¿Hina-chan estas bien?-pregunto Sakura al ver a su amiga tan descompuesta- .._

_Cuando iba a hablar Kakashi apareció detrás con Anko- la profesora de gimnásia- se detuvieron un momento a hablar con Sasuke. Maya noto la frialdad de su hermano y como pasaba de Hinata y como ella le miraba con dolor, cuando dejo de hablar con Sasuke se dispuso a seguir adelante sin mirar a Hinata ni nada, sin hacer un pequeño comentario que eso sería lo mas común después de tanto tiempo si verse. Eso a Hinata la dejo tocada, miles de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin contenerse...se giro para ver a Kakashi marchase, puso las manos en puño y se preparo para hablar.._

_-¿Por que...?¿POR QUE?¡TE ODIO!_

_Salio corriendo de donde estaban todos dejando a un Kakashi muy comosionado y triste, pocos minutos después los dos estaban en el despacho de Tsudane..._

_-...Ya no se que hacer con ustedes dos..-dio mientras se frotaba las menínjes disgustada- ...La verdad..a mi no me importa que tengáis una relación.._

_-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación...-hablo Kakashi- ..yo creo que he sido demasiado cariñosos con la Señorita Hyuga y se ha pensado algo que no es..-su voz destilaba frialdad- ..como la veía muy triste en clase decidí acercarme a ella para saber..pero ...al parecer me confundi.._

_-..Entonces..¿no teneís nada?- pregunto Tsudane conmocionada- ..¿Hinata que tienes que decir a tu favor?_

_Hizo corazón fuerte y cerro los puños en su regazo, tenía que hacerlo...Kakashi estaba hablando diciendo la verdad y protegiendola o simplemente protegiendoce a el..¿que le habría pasado?¿Que le paso a SU kakasho?¿Donde se había metido?_

_Con el corazón destrozado y las lágrimas desbordando por su mejillas hablo.._

_- ...Al parecer..me equivoque yo...Kakashi y yo nunca hemos tenido nada..._

_continuara..._

* * *

_Wenoo espero sus comentarios y criticas en la los revieszs xD con muxos saludos me despido. ciao _


	12. La danza del amor

_Holaaaaaaaa!!!! Antes que me regañen ¿puedo decir mi ultimas palabras? LO SIENTO, ya ta tengo una escusa muy bueen ehh xD 1- pues que he comenzado el insti y lo k toy haciendo rekiere mi tiempo completo ( xD k metirosa) bueno una parte la otra escusa esk como stoy haciendo otra historia xD k no colgare aki pk no es un fik sino mi historia xDDD aki haciendo propaganda. Y eso que no he tendio inspi con este fik, pero como estaba haciendo antes de las vacas de verano colgare los capis cada semana ¿vale? posiblemente el viernes o sabado..y si algun dia de la semana esta pos genial. Como recompenza el capi es largo y bonito. Personalmente me ha gustado ya ustedes en un reviews me decis que os a parecido vale¿ enga_

_ciao_**  
**

**12- La danza del amor: **

_Los días transcurrían y con eso se hicieron semanas, tanto para cierta Alumna y su profesor, el contacto de ambos se torno nulo, las palabras cesaron y con ellas las miradas. Para él ella no existía y para ella...el aún existía muy dentro de ella, luchando por no salir a la luz. _

_Semanas antes de terminar la primera evaluación de clase la directora manda a reunir a todo el instituto en la sala de actos- la sala de actos era lo suficiente grande para que pudiera estar todo el personal- con ese aviso fueron reuniendose en la sala de actos de mayor a menos, primero los de FP- Formación profesional- luego los de bachillerato y por último los de secundaría. _

_Hinata en las semanas que había estado en la clase nueva se gano el tacto de tres chicos de la clase. Uno de pelo corto marrón, muy chillon y amable otro de pelo negro y unas gafas oscuras que nunca se las quitaba y por último el chico que la tenía medio encandilada, el joven tenía el pelo rojo sucio unas grandes ojeras y piel blanca lo suficiente callado para tener mala reputación en clase. Los cuatro se sentaron en la segunda fila empezando por arriba, en ese momento entro la clase de Kakashi. Ella intento con toda su alma no mirar, intento taparse los ojos y mirar a otro lugar pero la voz, su voz, gruesa, serena y terriblemente deliciosa. Por la culpa de el amigo escandaloso no tuvo mas remedio que girar la cara ya que le señalo un alumno de la otra clase que se había caído..._

_-¡¡JAJAJA!!¡Tenia que ser Naruto!!!- se reía tanto que contagio la risa a todos los demás-_

_Pero ella no le importaba lo mas mínimo Naruto, es verdad que en el último tiempo había tenido mas buena relación con su novia actual. Maya, si ella su enemiga y persona odiada. Pero gracias al entusiasmo y lo mucho que la quería hizo cambiar a Hinata de opinión sobre Maya, así que entre ellas ya no saltaban las chispas de la rabia. Sabía también que el comportamiento de Kakashi no era por culpa suya, así que no tendría porque evitarla ni odiarla._

_Cuando todos los cursos estuvieron sentado la directora llamo la atención.._

_-¡Miren, escuchen y callen!¡No se quejen ni cuchilleen!¿A quedado de acuerdo?- amenazó- Bien...puesto que nadie tiene nada que decir comenzamos la reunión. Este año van a hacer un concurso de teatro – se escucharon murmullos- ¡Callen!¡ Ya se que los del club de treatro son los encargados! Pero este concurso es especial ya que tienen que participar alumnos y profesores...es como una terapia para que la gente se lleve mejor con sus alumnos ...para que tengan una mejor relación.._

_En ese momento dos personas del público se miraron pero solo había expreción de dolor en el rostro, además sus ojos al toparce los retiraron casi obligados. _

_-Bueno el festival tiene como meta el trato entre los alumnos y profesores los premios son los siguientes. Un viaje para todos los participantes a Londres,Paris,Roma,Verona,New York...los lugares que queraís mas 100 € para cada uno- en ese momento todos los alumnos pusieron ojo- luego el segundo premio 99 € a los participantes y portátiles y el tercer premio son 80 € por participante y bicicletas..._

_Ya en ese momento se había vuelto un hervidero de conversación la sala, así que tuvo que llamar la atención y prosiguió con calma lo que quedaba de discurso.._

_-La obra tiene que ser romántica..- se escucho gente quedarse- ...también la gente tiene que cantar y baile...el contenido de la obra puede ser tanto inventado o sacar extraciones de la película he estado pensando en dos Romeo y Julieta y Mouling Rouge..bueno y ahora lo que importa..como no hemos querido hacer preferencia por ningún alumno ni profesor en esta bolsa- enseña una bolsa lo suficiente grande para caber mas de 400 nombres- necesitare a una mano inocente..-llama a una niña de la primera fila y se sube para meter la mano- ..Bien ella sera la que sacara los nombres.._

_La bolsa se mezclo, revolvio y mareo para que no hubiera trampas. La niña empezó a meter la mano en la bolsa y estuvo así un rato hasta que saco un papelito se lo dio a Tsudane y hablo _

_-Aquí tenemos a Hinata Hyuga..- todos la miraron a Hinata que se le había caído la boca literalmente y tenía los ojos como plato- Sera tanto como Julieta o Satin ...ahora iremos por su Romeo y Christian_

_La niña volvió a meter la mano en la gran bolsa repitió lo mismo que antes y saco el papelito Tsudane lo abrió y se quedo petrificada viendo el papelito, en ese momento Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento..._

_-...El Romeo y Christian..-dudo en hablar- sera Hatake Kakashi..._

_Tanto los dos aludidos como los que sabían la historia se quedaron de piedra, petifricados y a Hinata casi le da un telele porque se le paro la respiración, por otra parte Kakashi no dijo ni mu simplemente puso cara de poker y sonrió sin mucha ilusión a sus alumnos. Para los dos los demás nombres eran indiferentes ya que simplemente decir el nombre del otro le hacía doler hasta la mas pequeña célula y remover todo lo pasado, ambos tenía que concentrarse en como iban a actuar de ahora en adelante. No solo dentro del insti sino afuera ya que tenían que verse cada día para ensayar su papel._

_La última semana de clase ya se sabía que obra iban a hacer y todo, simplemente había que poner los días que tenían que ensayar y todo eso. Los actores habían quedado al final de clase en el gimnasio para aclarar cosas. Hinata salio de su clase a paso pesado mientras iban caminando para la gillotína por otra parte Kakashi lo mismo por cosa del destino se encontraron en la puerta del gimnasio ..._

_-Hinata...-dijo sorprendido- ..._

_-Hola Kakashi-sensei..-dijo indiferente haciendo el corazón fuerte y con la cabeza bien arriba entro-_

_Todos los actores estaban sentados en sus sillas respectivas minutos después la pareja se sentó en los suyos que era seguidos. La profesora de arte dramática estaba en el centro con un montón de hojas que como iba pasando se las iba entregando..._

_-Bien. La obra sera una mezcla de Romeo y Julieta y Moulin Rouge como dijo Tsudane-sama anteriormente...bien..la obra estará dividida en 6 partes...la primera parte sera decir la vida de cada uno...-señalo a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules- Melissa sera la narradora y la que dirá todo...¿puedes seguir tu?_

_Melissa cogió los papeles y se puso en el centro, al parecer era una alumna de 3 de secundaría, muy guapa la verdad._

_-Bien...la historia se desarrollará en Verona...Hinata será la princesita de una casa de marqueses muy famosos y Kakashi sera un actor de cabaret...- él le miro sin entender nada- ..Entretienes a las mujeres y le haces pensar que las quieres...bien ..._

_Ella se lío mucho comentando toda la historía así que al tocar las 10:30 así que la mayoría de personas habían abandonado la sala y solo se habían quedado Hinata y Kakashi a arreglar todo, pero enseguida que todo estuvo ordenado ella salio corriendo dejando a Kakashi totalmente solo y con una expreción muy triste. _

_La semana paso muy rápida ya que los ensayos por separados eran muy divertidos. Hinata tenía que comportarse como una malcreada y mimada una muchacha de apenas 14 años con ganas de conocer el mundo exterior y con un futuro marido agobiante y padres horriblemente sofisticados y seguidores de la regla. Por otra parte Kakashi era un pobre hombre que vivía en un burdel actuando y haciendo creer que le gustaban las mujeres que tenían que entretener, el era un chico de unos 20 años edad, huérfano desde muy pequeño y teniendose que valer por si solo durante toda su vida. _

_Cuando eran los ensayos juntos tenían que actuar no solo dentro de la obra sino dentro. _

_Por culpa de uno de los actores Hinata y Kakashi se tuvieron que quedar actuando solos en la obra con la supervisación de una profesora de literatura. Ambos estaba ensayando la parte donde se conocen por primera vez. Sarah- como era el nombre de la protagonista de la historia- se había escapado de los brazos de su prometido y había llegado a parar a una de las zonas mas bajas de Verona que justamente se encontraba el bulevar de Alexander- que era así el nombre de Kakashi en la obra- cuando se ven por primera vez ambos se quedan mirándose sorprendidos pero ninguno de los dos habla hasta que Alexander se aproxima a ella le coge la mano y le regala un tierno beso en ella.._

_-¿Que hace una bella dama por estas zonas de Verona?- pregunto educado- No es un buen lugar para usted bella dama.._

_-¿Y a usted que le importa caballero?-dice ella con tono malcreado y desesperado- ¡Si desea ayudarme simplemente conduscame hasta el centro!_

_La verdad es que a ambos se les daba muy bien el papel. Ya toda la primera parte de la obra estaba ya montada ahora tocaba los bailes y canciones. En la obra había un baile muy importante que es el momento en que ambos se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos y que las familias de ambos se enteran de semejante delito y se puede ver como ellos dos se van separando de forma poética y triste. Con ese ensayo terminaron la semana y comenzaron las fiestas navideñas, por motivos poco importantes Hinata no pudo conocer a su prometido y la fiesta la paso sin molestia alguna pero total ¿Que importaba si se casaba o no?¿El ya no la quería no?. Cuando las fechas así de familia terminaron habían quedado para ensayar todo el grupo el baile importante pero resulto que solo pudieron asistir pocas personas – de 20 solo asistieron 5 dos de ellos Kakashi y Hinata- cuando ya los 5 tenían la ropa cómoda se pusieron a ensayar, primero los extras y por último ellos que tenían que actuar antes.._

_Sarah se encontraba bajando las grandes escaleras de la casa donde se encontraba el baile y sus ojos se fijaron en un joven que estaba en el pie de las escaleras mirándola embobado, cuando ella bajo se le quedo mirando y con voz tranquila habla.._

_-¿Que desea joven caballero?- pregunto educada-_

_-¿La bella dama le concede el baile a este pequeño hombre?- le ofrece la mano-_

_Ella reconoce la voz de él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando Hinata tenía que darle la mano a Kakashi ambos sintieron la corriente eléctrica- antes habían ensayado el baile pero por separado, esta era la primera vez que se tenían que tocar- los dos se quedaron mirando con rostro triste pero ella hizo corazón fuerte y le cogió la mano a Kakashi para ponerse en el centro de la sala..._

_-¿Que hace usted por aquí señor actor?- le pregunta Sarah mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras bailaban tranquilos-_

_-¿Cuando me dejarás de llamar Señor actor?- contestó enojado- Me llamo Alexander.._

_-Pues Alexander...-sonrió de forma falsa en ese momento la profesora se quejo y tuvieron que repetir la misma escena-_

_Así siempre, la profesora notaba que la sonrisa de ambos era muy falsa y en vez de mostrar amor y dolor por imaginarse lo que pasara ya que ambos eran consientes que sus caras eran conocidas. Alexander era un hombre conocido por su eficacia en el trabajo por eso estaba invitado a la gran fiesta. Así que cuando ya todos se habían marchado se tuvieron que quedar solos ensayado..._

_-¿Lo volvemos a intentar?- dijo Kakashi mientras dejaba una botella de agua en la silla- ¿ o quieres abandonar?- lo último tenía dos significados-_

_-Kakashi-sensei...tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada..-dijo seca- así que no tengo que abandonar nada y tampoco me costara absolutamente nada bailar contigo..._

_Dicho eso puso la música y espero a que él viniera, comnenzarón a bailar en silencio consentrandose en cada paso sin hablar ni ponerle diálogos. Ya la música llegaba a la parte mas crucial de la escena, las palabras de amor..._

_-Nunca te quise hacer daño...-le susurro Kakashi al oído mientras seguía bailando. Hinata se dio cuenta que eso no tocaba y le miro extrañada- ...Pero es lo mejor para ambos.._

_Entonces sabía que eso era una de las escenas casi del final, donde se ven obligados a separarse por todo, igual que en la vida real. _

_-Pero lo hiciste...-le contesto ella dejando de bailar- Lo mejor para mi...es si estas tu junto a mi...- dijo mirándole a los ojos- ¿Por que lo haces¿Que es lo que te evita estar junto a mi?_

_-Todo, mi amor..-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- ...todo...no podemos estar juntos.._

_-Tu eres el quien dice que no podemos estar juntos.._

_La música se había acabado completamente, pero ellos aún seguían mirándose mutuamente a pocos centímetros._

_-Y quien ha dicho que yo no quiero estar junto a ti..- eso no se lo esperaba-_

_Se quedo sin palabras, en ese momento el se acerco a ella le cogió de la barbilla se la subió y le beso los labios que había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Eso no venía en la historia ni en el guión pero por mucho que quisiera ella separarse y pegarle y decirle lo mucho que lo odia no podía ni quería así volvió a entrelazar los brazos en su cuello y se fundió en un cálido beso..._

_- Solo por hoy mi amor...deja de ser quien eres..deja tu apellido y renuncia a todo lo que nos separa...para poder fundirnos en solo una persona...solo una noche...solo por hoy mi amor..._

_continuara..._

* * *

_¿y bien? me dejaran sus comentarios a que si!!! TOT a k no me dejaran aki sin comentarios...buaa!!_

_enga ciaooo _


	13. Acto Primero

**AGGGG!!! tienen el derexo de regañarme xD les dejo he estado ausente unas pokas bastantes dias...lo se...tengo escusa...la primera es...el instituto...comprendame...lo k estoy fiendo es muy xungo y despues la otra cosa pues...vereis esk me kede en blanco despues de ese capi tan tierno..snif snif snif..me sente a teclear un poko pero no me convencia hasta ke llego esto xD es cortillo lo se..pero es lo mejor k he podido dar. Intente escribir el siguiente capi los mas pornto posible. Gracias a los revies ara os los contesto: **

**SabakuTsuki: ...disculpameee entiendeloo xD la vida es cruel.Pos respecto a lo k me has pedido..te consedo el deseo..a k soy buena persona o xD la verdad esk lo tenia en mente pero no con hinata y sasuke..pero weno..ya k me lo pides pos...se llamara Una niña con cuerpo de mujer. lo comenzare a escribir cuando finalize uno k esta por ahi XD vale?**

**Zory: MUAJAJAJAAJA!!! UN PUNTOOOO MUAJAJA! XD la verdad esk me ha dado por romeo y julieta k se le va a hacer xD **

**13-Acto primero: **

_A las afueras de el instituto el cielo se estaba preparando para una gran tormenta. Esa noche sería para algunos la más terrible de todas, pero para otros sería la mejor. _

_Los besos desenfrenados de pación, caricias que comenzaban pero que no terminaban ya que tenían mucho camino por recorrer. Un fuerte trueno hizo que se separaran por un minuto, sus corazónes estaban latiendo demaciado deprisa y sus manos les picaban por haber cesado tan rapido el contacto. Ambos tenían unas ganas horribles de tocarse nuevamente, de fundirce en una persona otra vez o por lo menos intentarlo, los dos lo querían. Demaciadas personas habían hecho que estos dos amantes se distanciaran de forma trágica, como si fueran dos fugitivos buscados solo por el hecho de amarce...¿eso era justo?_

_Cuando los alocados latidos cesaron se volvieron a mirar y intentaron aproximarce nuevamente para acortar la poca distancia que separaban sus labios deseosos del otro. Nuevamente se besaron y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que duro más que otra cosa, la lluvia aún golpeaba contra los cristales de forma rabiosa y los árboles se movian de forma atolondrada intentando derribar a su compañero pero aún así se mantenían duros en su puesto. _

_La luz de la sala parpadeo un poco antes de quedar totalmente a oscuras, desués el sonido de un mólvil sonó. Entre pasos cortos y sin luz iban palpando la tierra para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la luz, por supuesto hubo varios choques contra sillas o mesas pero lograron coger el móvil..._

_¿Diga?- dijo Hinata ahogando un gemido- ¿Papa?..¿eh?...S-si..estoy aquí en el instituto.._

_Paso un tiempo en silencio mientras ella solo decía pequeños si y algún otro no. Cuando cerro el movil la luz volvio, su rostro era blanco y medio triston pero aún así solo ver a Kakashi junto a ella, sujetandole de la mano y con la otra rodeando su cintura le basto para tranquilizarce...solo un poco..._

_¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Kakashi un poco nervioso ya que Hinata aún no decía palabra- ¿Quien era?_

_Es mi padre..-dijo apagada sin mirarle- dice que viene a buscarme ...con el coche..._

_...valla..¿pero eso no es malo no...o si?_

_Hinata levanto el rostro y volvio a besar a Kakashi de una forma compulsiva intentando aprobechar al máximo cada momento que tenían juntos. Él aún sin entender nada le correspondio el beso de forma dulce pero cuando dos pequeñas gotas brotaron de los ojos de ella dejo de besarla y le levanto el menton para mirar esos ojos blancos derramando pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas..._

_Kakashi...¿me amas?- pregunto entre sollozos- dime...que mañana no seras el antisocial de siempre..¡por favor!¡Dimelo!_

_Te amo...-le beso- te amo ...si tengo que romper una barrera para llegar a ti lo hare...cueste lo que cueste..._

_Se quisieron fundir nuevamente en un tierno abrazo y luego besarce pero el timbre de un coche les separo de golpe después seguido por el nombre de Hinata unas varias veces. _

_Te tienes que ir..-dijo casi para si que para ella- ..._

_Quería quedarse con él mas tiempo, pero su nombre se repetóa cada vez con más preción y sin pausas. En un ataque de locura cogió a Kakashi de la mano y salio corriendo por la puerta, curzando todos los pasillos sin dejarle la mano. Cansados de la carrera llegaron a la puerta y vieron el gran coche del padre de Hinata y afuera a dos hombres vestidos de negro con gafas de sol._

_¿Son tus guardaespaldas?_

_...Si..¡Kakashi te vienes conmigo!- le dijo mientras le estiraba la mano y ambos se metían bajo la lluvia-_

_Aún él sin entender nada se encontraba ya dentro de un techo seguro con una toalla en la cabeza y dos miradas acesinas de parte del padre e sobrino- Hisashi y Neji- en cambio Hinata se encontraba muy agusto dentro de ese lugar._

_¿Quien es ese hombre?- pregunto el padre con voz sobreprotectora- ..._

_¡Es mi amante papi!- bromeo Hinata-_

_Los tres hombres se quedaron absortos hasta Kakashi al mirar a Hinata con esa sonrrisa pícara. A decir verdad la idea no le disgustaba en absoluto, total la verdad es que lo eran...¿para que negarce?. Nuevamente las miradas se apoderaron de él dejándolo totalmente petrificado sin nada que decir, con ojos de corderito degollado pidió a Hinata que hablara para que le liberara de esa tortura continua.._

_¡Es broma! Es Kakashi-sensei...¿recuerdas la obra que te comenté no?- dijo Hinata con total naturalidad mientras deslizaba su mano por el asiento hasta tocar la de Kakashi-_

_...¿Hatake Kakashi?- le miro evaluando al hombre- ..valla..así que el es Alexander..._

_Con un poco de ayuda también fue liberado por la mirada de Neji, pero aún así ambos le seguían observando cuidando cada movimiento que hacía. Por otra parte las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas a sus espaldas sintiendose cálidos y protegidos, ambos se estaban delatando pero la adrenalina les había ganado y se estaban dejándo llevar por la lujuria y por el camino peligros. _

_Gracias a dios que llegaron a la casa antes de lanzarce uno encima del otro a comenzar a besarce desenfrenadamente. _

_Se bajaron del coche con los pies de plomo y gracias a unos paraguas que las cridas le habían llevado al coche no se mojaron- pero total los dos jovenes estaban empapados- mas de lo que ya estaban. Al entrar a la casa Kakashi se quedo petrificado al ver la casa tan imprecionante que tenía su alumna, aunque ya se lo imaginaba su apellido daba mucho que desear y eso que solo era la recepción._

_Tanto Neji como Hisashi se fueron cada uno por una dirección que aunque Kakashi quisiera seguir con la vista se hubiera perdido enseguida ya que necesitaba mas de veinte ojos para poder mirar todo con claridad. Cuando ambos estuvieron solos- sin las criadas- le cogio de la mano y salio corriendo apresuradamente, pasaron por algunos pasillos hasta subir por unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a un corredor que se dividia en dos partes, entraron en una hasta llegar a una pequeña sala con dos puertas, entraron en una. Al estar los dos dentro Hinata cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie interrumpiera..._


	14. Acto segundo Paris

_Holaaaa aqui esta el siguiente capiii ¿pronto? digan k si xDporfaaa como el otro fue un poko corto este es mas largo. Antes de leer, en este capi al igual que los otros hay fragmetos cambiados de Romeo y Juliet...estan cambiados y modificados por mi pero mas o menos se entiende un poco...lo digo por los k se han leeido la fantastiga historia de estos amantes veroneses. y respecto el nombre Paris...ya sabran a que me refiero. Sin mas comentarios os dejo el capi_

_ciao _

**14- Acto segundo; Paris:**

_Ella tenía precente una cosa, él era su profesor y ella su alumna. También sabía que abajo de sus pies estaba la sala donde se encontraría posiblemente toda su familia y otra cosa que en esa habitación donde se encontraba ella corría por el aire una corriente eléctrica que era mayor a sus fuerzas mucho mayor. Por todo su cuerpo corría una sensación de deseo que nunca antes había sentido. _

_Por otra parte él la miraba como si fuera una diosa, una diosa prohibida. Su rostro pálido, el pelo mojado por la lluvia que cada gota bajaba por su barbilla...en ese momento tuvo sed de ella..de su cuerpo..._

_Perdio el control de si mismo y se abalanzó sobre ella, besandola con pación con dosis de lujuria en cada beso que dejaba marcado en ella. Ambos sabía que eso era peligroso, totalmente peligroso..pero...¿que más daba?..Romeo sabía perfectamente que Julieta era su enemiga...y aún así..¿la dejo escapar?¿La dejo marcharce?..Christian sabía que Satin era una prostituta...y aún así sabiendo eso..¿la dejo de amar?...Alexander sabiendo que Sarah era una niña de alta sociedad...¿la iba a dejar escapar?Cuando la tenía en sus brazos y besando su cuello, sus labios...esos labios que tanto había anhelado...¿la iba a dejar escapar ahora?¡Cuando ella estaba totalmente embobada por sus encantos?¿La dejaría marchar?_

_La conciencia le decia que no estaba bien, que no podría dejar parte de él dentro de ella...pero su corazón no lo iba a aguantar más. Lucho en silencio mientras observaba a Hinata debajo de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca medio abierta y esos ojos igual de desesos de él..._

_-¿Puedo besar esos labios y impregnar mis pecados en ellos?- dijo con tono bajo-_

_-..¿Tus pecados?...- no la dejo terminar ya que la volvio a besar- ¡Ahora soy una pecadora!¿Como osais a dejarme sus pecado a mi¡A una niña que desconoce todo el mundo!_

_-¡Entonces bella dama tendre que volver a besarlos para que me devuelvas los mios!_

_Sin más sus brazos se enrrollaron en el cuello de él y se fundieron en un dulce pero amargo beso ya que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta se escucharon haciendo que el ambiente romantico desapareciera. Cuando Hinata se separo de Kakashi la corriente eléctrica hizo que ambos gimieran ya por el fuerte calambre que cogieron..._

_-¿Quien es?- dijo con voz baja y un poco acortada ya que le faltaba el aire-_

_-Señorita Hinata...-dijo una voz de mujer mayor- su padre dice que baje con el Señor Hatake..quieren precentarles a una persona..._

_Confusos los amantes se arreglaron un poco para que no sospecharan nada. Ella abrió la puerta y le sonrrio a la criada que extrañana miraba a la peculiar pareja y podía notar algo revoloteando alrrededor suyo. En silencio ambos bajaron las grandes escaleras y cruzaron todo el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones que estaba compuesta por un sofa de color canela en forma de L y una mesa de cristal con miles de periodicos y revistas en la parte de abajo. Sentados en ella se encontraba el padre de Hinata, un hombre de cabellos marrones casi tirando a rojo y una mujer de hermosos ojos azules muy claros y el cabello largo de un color negro intenso, luego se encontraba Neji- el primo- y las dos niñas pequeñas al lado de los dos desconocidos había un citio libre pero tenía una chaqueta para sobreentender que estaba ocupado..._

_-¿Me habías llamado papa?- dijo ella cuando pego la revisión a toda la sala y observo el ambiente, tuvo un mal precentimiento al ver la carpeta de las fotos de sus futuros prometidos. Horrorizada miro a Kakashi- ¿es necesario que Kakashi-sensei este precente?- rogo a su padre-_

_-Sera necesario...no quiero que piense que tu prometido te esta acosando.._

_Los mayores comenzaron a reir graciosos, pero los amantes se miraron tristes. Las dos pequeñas y Neji notaron al igual que la criada que en ellos había una extraña aura o algo que les envolvia y protegía. _

_Al ver que Kakashi no tenía escapatorio a escondidas le cogió la mano a Hinata y le sonrrio intentando darle ánimos, el rostró de ella cambio a una media sonrrisa pero no ayudaría de mucho ya que su sentencia estaba escrita. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas que quedaba al otra parte de la mesa, enfrente de la L. Esperaron en silencio hasta que la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a alguien, los amantes no pudieron ver quien era pero por la reacción de los desconocidos y su padre se suponian un poco quien era..._

_-¡Gaara hijo mira aquí esta tu prometida!-dijo el padre con una voz petulante-_

_Solo decir el nombre Hinata pego un pequeño salto en la silla y su corazón se estremecio hasta no poder más. Casi temblando se giro y vio a su amigo de clase, con un traje de color negro y muy elegante, su pelo normalmente desordenado ahora estaba bien puesto en su lugar y todo en orden. Él inquilino al ver a Hinata sonrrió y con pasos rápidos pero ligeros se volvio a sentar en su sitio que sus padres amablementes habían reservado para él. Su rostro cambió de alegría a sorpresa al ver a Kakashi sentado al lado de Hinata con un rostro triste pero resignado, sus ojos se cerraron un poco más hasta poder ver que la mano derecha de ella y la izquierda de él estaba escondidas detrás de su cuerpo se olió algo pero no le dio importancia..._

_La reunión duro más tiempo del necesario ya que Gaara hacía continuas preguntar sobre la obra y las partes románticas etc. Normalmente yo respondía todas hasta que Kakashi se arto y dijo que esperarara a ver la obra ya que era un alumno del mismo instituto. Al darse cuenta que ambos iban al mismo instituto los padres de ambos se le pegaron una bronca a Gaara por mentir, en ese momento la parejita podría haber puesto atención pero aprobecharon el momento que nadie les observaba y se miraron de una forma que daba hasta pena interrumpir esa sencuencia de amor...era como si con los ojos expresaran todos..querían acortar la distancia entre ellos dos y besarse denuevo...pero seis pares de ojos le miraron de golope interrumpiedo todo acto romántico..._

_-Bueno..Papa...señora Sobaku...señor Sobaku..Gaara-san...-se levanto de la silla junto con Kakashi y en ese momento sus manos se despegaron el caer de ambas fue algo precensiable para los espectadores- ..voy a acompañar a Kakashi-sensei hasta la parada del bus..¿vale?..._

_-¿El bus?- contesto el padre casi sorprendido- ¡no seas boba hija!¡Con la tormenta que hace ahora se lo llevara!¡Hatake hijo quedate esta noche ...ya mañana les acompañaremos a clase..._

_Tanto Kakashi como Hinata se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían dar credito a lo que su padre le decia..¿quedarse esta noche?. Ambos se miraron y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, eso Gaara lo vio y le disgusto bastante. _

_Interrumpidos por un trueno ambos se disculparon para marcharse alegando que tenían que ensallar la obra. Ambos se despidieron y se fugaron de nuevo a la habitación de ella, pero no podían articular palabra...su prometido estab ahí..abajo en la misma sala..._

_-..Sobaku no Gaara...-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba sus manos- ..¿tu prometido?.._

_-...No sabía que iba a ser él...pero..¡¿por que no me lo dijo?!¡Vamos a la misma clase!_

_No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kakashi se había avalanzado sobre ella y estaban en la misma postura que antes. La beso tanto que la dejo sin aire, a la pobre se le olvido de que estaban hablando. La respiración de él la sentía tan cerca de ella, podía escuchar los alocados latidos del corazón de él...y notar como sus manos apricionaban las suyas temblaban...cuando pensaba que la volvería a besar cerro los ojos esperando sentirlo pero en vez de eso la abrazo..la atrayo hasta el y hundió su cabeza en los hombros de ella..._

_-¡Te amo Hinata!¡Te amo no te cases con él porfavor!..Se...se que después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir..no soy nadie para decirte eso..pero..porfavor...- ella se sorprendio de las palabras atropeyadas que salían de los labios de su amado-_

_-...Aunque me obligaran...no me casaría con él...¡antes prefiero la muerte!¡muerte derrama mi sangre sobre el cuerpo de mi amado..y así volver a juntarme con él...volver con mi amado que perece aquí...junto a mi!_

_Le cogió del rostro y le beso con pación y mucho amor, aunque Paris hubiera llegado, aunque le obligara a casarce con él. Ella nunca le amaría antes morir que amar a otra persona. Ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo y se quedaron así juntos en silencio escuchando los latidos de cada uno, una sensación hermosa. _

_Así juntos estubieron hasta que nuevamente tocaron las puertas dando la hora de la cena, comieron en silencio, observando cada movimiento del otro y rozando sus manos y dedos en cualquier momento que pudieran. La mayoria del tiempo estaban hablando los adultos pero de vez en cuando Kakashi decía alguna palabra ya que le preguntaba y así un largo rato. _

_Cuando la cena concluyo una criada acompaño a los invitados a sus habitaciones. La de los padres de Gaara era la primera cerca de las escaleras que daban al jardin, luego la de Gaara continua a la de sus padres y la de Kakashi daba justamente abajo de la de Hinata en ella había una pequeña terraza que con ayuda de una cuerda Hinata podría bajar y encontrarce con él si quedaban por la noche._

_Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que Kakashi estaba abajo , aún las corrientes eléctricas corrian por su cuerpo y no le dejarían tranquila hasta que esa sed interior parara. Se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitación a pasos ligeros, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Kakashi, sabía que estaría dormido pero era igual..no se lo podía creer que estaba todavía en su casa..._

_Al entrar a la habitación vio que estaba dormido con la luz de la mesa de noche encendida. Se aproximo a la cama y se sento al lado suyo y vio el rostro tranquilo de su amado descansar..._

_Así se quedo un buen rato hasta que se distrajo un momento y sintio una mano cálida sobre la suya..._

_-¿Desde cuando te gusta espiar a las personas mientras duermen?- dijo gracioso Kakashi mientras se incorporaba y estar sentado sobre la cama- ¿a que se debe esta visita?_

_-...no se..quería estar aquí contigo..¿te molesta?_

_-En absoluto..pero aún así es peligroso..._

_La lluvia volvio a caer por toda la casa y las luces temblavan un poco, pero aún así ellos se quedaron mirandose mutuamente. La electricidad volvio sobre ellos y se besaron nuevamente, sabiendo que en ese momento nadie les interrumpiarian. _

_Kakashi se detuvo mirándo a Hinata que estaba acostada debajo de él mirándole con los labios entre abiertos y respirando entrecortadamente..._

_-No puedo...- se levanto y miro a la ventana con expreción triste- ...eres ...mi alumna..y aún...muy joven.._

_Hinata se levanto y le abrazo por la espalda hundiendo su cabeza en él..._

_-Si pudes..._

_El se voltio y la miro con ojos abierto y sorprendido. Le cogio el rostro y la beso poniendoce entre puntillas para poder llegar mejor a sus labios..._

* * *

_espero con alegria sus comentarios e kejas xD _


	15. Acto tercero descubiertos

Buenas¿que talko?yo con frio en las manos ( llevo guantes de pobres xD de esos de los dedos libres)se me cae el moco...y llena de examenes y trabajos, por eso he tardado tanto ...comprendanme porfiplis esta epoca los examenes te atcana...sueño hasta con el suspenso...¿es triste eh? por eso para recompenzar la espera este capi es largo he de avisar algunas palabras son fuertes así que niñas cogeros de las bragas xD (bragas rompa interior femenina) y que mas...hmmm no se que mas he de avisar...bueno espero que les agrade el super capi y nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los reviews ya sabeis que son mi apollo D pos espero que sus comentarios esten ahi. Sin mas os dejo con el capi

ciao!

**15- Acto tercero; Descubiertos:**

_Aún la luz de la luna relucía en lo alto del cielo cuando la pareja tendidos en la cama, con sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos y cubiertos con la ligera sabana observando la blanca y hermosa luna. Sabían que habían hecho algo prohibido, algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a él y algo que ella deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo...¿Qué era lo malo?¿Qué era lo bueno? Nada ni nadie podía hacer que esta pareja se rompiera...aunque una simple palabra..._

_A pesar de que la noche había estado cubierta con una espesa capa de niebla y la lluvia había vuelto todo agua, esa mañana todo brillaba con una extraña luz. Algo había cambiado para ellos dos. Esa misma mañana tanto como los Sobaku y los Hyuga habían quedado para otra tarde, ya que esa anterior todo no había quedado aclarado. Hinata y Kakashi se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal, ella con pasos ligeros se deslizo de la puerta para entrar a su habitación y por otra parte Kakashi se mirabava sus manos donde había acariciado el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años...¿un pecado? A pesar de que su consiencia le decía que estaba mal el se sentía pleno, no simplemente ella le llenaba de amor sino también en la parte sexual. Sus movimientos delicados y sencillos le volvían loco, no sabía ella lo muy caliente que le había llegado a poner esa noche, a decir verdad más de un orgasmo tuvo._

_Cuando las criadas llamaron a la puerta de cada invitado la casa se lleno nuevamente de vida. En los pasillos las criadas comenzaban a limpiar, en la cocina se olía el desayuno y en el salón se escuchaba la televisión puesta por las dos bejaminas de la casa._

_En el mismo instante que Hinata bajo las grandes escaleras Kakashi entro en la sala, ambos se miraron complasidos y con algunos colores en la cara. Esa mañana Hinata lusia realmente bella. Su pelo largo estaba recogido con una pinza, de ropa una blusa de color roja y unos pantalones vaqueros bajeros. _

_-¡Buenas días Kakashi-sensei!- saludo amablemente mientras terminaba de bajar el último escalon que le separaba- ¿Como has dormido?_

_-hmm...pues...fue una noche buena..-se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba el enorme techo- ¿La tuya?_

_-Bueno..nada que haya que contar.._

_Ambos se rieron a lo bajo, minutos después en el pie de la escalera se encontraba los Sobakus- padre, madre e hijo- y minutos siguientes Neji con una enormes ojeras._

_Los seis se dirigeron a la cocina mientras que cada persona hablava animodos- Neji con Gaara y sus padres entre ellos- de vez en cuando Gaara enviaba una pequeña mirada a Hinata que ella no prestaba atención. _

_Sin prisa se sentaron en la mesa mientras las criadas iban poniendo cada loncha de pan a cada uno. Hinata rechazo bastantes platos esquisitos y Kakashi al igual. Neji le miro sorprendido..._

_-¿Que ocurre Hinata?¿Kakashi?- pregunto mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su café-_

_-hmmm...no tengo mucho apetito esta mañana...-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía-_

_-¿Kakashi?- espero la respuesta-_

_-...¿eh?...no suelo desayunar tan temprano..-dijo con tono de disculpa._

_Cuando ya todos habían finalizado el desayuno el cabeza de la familia llego. Neji y los Sobaku le saludaron y se volvieron a sentar en las sillas- ya que se habían levantado para marcharse- Hinata en cambio se levanto de la silla le beso la frente a su padre y jalo del brazo a Kakashi para que abandonara la silla. Ella alego que tenían que ir al instituto pronto para poder ensayar un poco más, Gaara abandono la silla al mismo momento diciendo que el también ensayaría la obra. Tanto Kakashi como Hinata se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ya que Gaara no tenían ningún papel. Cuando los tres estaban fuera de la vista de los mayores se detuvieron en el hold de la casa_

_-¿Qué papel tienes tu Gaara?- las palabras de ella intentaron ser dulces pero no pudo evitar que sonaran con desagrado. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría para estar así con su Romeo?-_

_-Minoru de 4b no puede hacer el papel y me pidió a mi que si lo podía hacer_

_-No contestas a mi pregunta Gaara...-replico con dureza-_

_-Paris_

_Con eso la conversación concluyo. Tanto para él y ella el nombre Paris proboco que sus cuerpos se estremesieran, no simplemente en la vida real era él Paris sino en la obra...¿Como debería actuar ambos desde ese momento?_

_Los días de frío iban acabando y los abrigos gruesos fueron aparcados dentro del armario con la ligera impreción que hasta el año que viene no los volverían a ver. El pequeño sol que se inclinaba en el centro del cielo dava una luz cálida y sierto calor. _

_Tanto la obra y los acontesimientos importantes se iban aproximando, la gran actuación sería en el festival de primavera y su obra-músical estaba casí lista. Los trajes en los camerinos, los actores metidos en su papel y el esenario listo para hacer un drama, simplemente faltaba mejorar y detallar alguno que otra cosa. _

_Hinata, Kakashi y Gaara tenían que actuar muchas veces juntos y con eso la discordia entre los dos hombres aumentaba. No simplemente Paris deseaba apartar de su camino a Alexander para tener vía libre a Sarah, también Gaara deseaba separarlo de Hinata. Él sabía algo de ellos dos, no necesitaba buscar información aunque podría recurrir. Él sabía que era atractivo y podría hipnotizar a la bella hermana de Kakashi. Maya. Pero su celoso novio. Naruto. No la dejaba ni un instante sola así que no era una vía muy segura. Por otra parte podría ir directamente a la directora pero ella se negaba a hablar, él sabía que ella sabía más de lo que debía y estaba ayudando que ese secreto siguiera en silencio. _

_Sarah se encontraba en la plaza de las flores hablando con una oveja de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderos y más puros sentimientos. El joven Alexander un prostituto de la alta sociedad había logrado romper cualquier cadena sobre la fas de la tierra de la tradición y jerarquía social. Ella una muchaha de alta sociedad, mimada, engreida y vanidosa había sido embrujada por un puton...¿Como podía ser cierto eso?_

_-¿Como puede ser cierto eso? Yo Sarah de la van enamorada de ...- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una pequeña sobra que había cruzado su mirada- Alexander..._

_-Mi bella dama...-dijo él con voz cortez y muy seductora- ¿Usted por aquí?_

_-...¡Si¿Algún problema tiene usted?_

_Él sabía que esa mala educación era causada por los nervios y no por que él le callera mal. Al contrario la tenía totalmente a su mercé, él podría engatusarla, enamorarla hasta tocar su cuerpo puro. _

_En ese momento cuando la narradora dijo eso Kakashi y Hinata se volvieron totalmente rojos y el ambiente de la edad media se rompio totalmente..._

_-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto la profesora molesta- ¿Que son esas caras?_

_-¡N-nada!¡n-nada!- nego Hinata mientras intentaba hacer que su sangre bajara de su rostro-_

_Entre remugos la narradora volvió a la escena._

_Pero él sentía algo por esa pequeña engreída, por esa niña de casa buena. Se acerco a ella con pasos dulces y le cogió la mano mientras su dulces labios precionaban su pequeña y blanca mano._

_-¡Sarah!_

_Una voz dura y celosa se escucho a lo lejos y poco tiempo después varios pasos. Ambos sorprendidos se giraron para ver a un hombre de unos 18 años de edad con varios hombres enchaquetados haciendo barrera en él. Sarah asustada dio un paso atrás probocando que unos de sus pies tropezara con el pequeño escalon, antes de que su pequeño cuerpo callera en la fuente y su hermoso vestido blanco quedara mojado por el agua el brazo fuerte de Alexander la sujetó por la cintura y la recosto sobre su pecho duro y dulce..._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con voz angustiada mientras rozaba con sus labios el cabello de ella-_

_-...si.._

_El hombre ajeno de ellos dos se acerco con ojos llenos de celos y protector._

_-¡Sarah!- volvio a gritar el nombre- ¿Qué haces con semejante hombre?- en su voz destilaba odio y una furia de celos-_

_-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien he de estar Paris!_

_Exacto. Paris entra en escena nuevamente. Aunque ambos actores se adapten a la perfección a sus papeles en las escenas romanticas se podía observar más de una vez que el amor fluía de verdad entre ellos dos. Las personas agenas a la vida de estos pensaban que actuaban de una manera asombrosa los que sabían lo que ocurría- Maya,Naruto, Tsudane y Gaara- ignoraban por completo esa descarga eléctrica de amor. _

_Siempre en esa parte la voz de Gaara se partía de dolor, no simplemente por el hecho de que su prometida estubiera en brazos de otra persona, no en el papel sino en la vida real le causaba tanto dolor. Debía y quería hacer que Kakashi se alejara de ella pero era totalmente imposible, también quería descubrirlos pero no tenía pruebas...necesitaba fotos, videos o cualquier palabra que les pudiera delatar pero siempre sus caricias, palabras, fotos y videos eran de la obra y eso le causaba cierta irritación._

_En la enorme sala de un enorme castillo se celebraba un gran baile de mascaras- la mayoría llevaban mascaras- se celebraba. Invitados de todos los rangos y rasgos pero siempre de una buena pocisión social. Ese piso un plebeyo no podía pisar. _

_Sarah bajaba por las enormes escaleras con una alfombra roja a sus pies, su vestido blanco con mangas de barco largo y con pequeños toques de brillantes, sus cabellos atados en un gran moño y sus pequeños labios tocados por una pequeña capa de brillo, las mejillas blancas ahora con polvos. Todo caballero soltero posó los ojos en ese ángel caido de cielo, pero los ojos de ella fueron enseguida al hombre que le esperaba al pie de la escalera. _

_- ¿Que desea joven caballero?- pregunto educada-_

_-¿La bella dama le concede el baile a este pequeño hombre?- le ofrece la mano-_

_Sarah con una tierna sonrisa acepta la mano de aquel hombre conocido, muy conocido para ella. El dulce sonido de el violin acompañado con pequeñas notas de piano creaba un ambiente dulce y tranquilo. Los brazos de Alexander se hicieron cadena de la cintura de ella. Sarah levanto el rostro sorprendida por aquel acto, desde la anterior día que se vieron en la fuente no había podido entablar una conversación seria con él ya que cada vez que huía de los ojos celosos de su prometido Alexander evitaba a toda costa palabras de consuelo..._

_-Te quiero...- solo un hilo de voz se escucho esa pequeñas palabras luego su frente la apollo en la de ella-_

_-Esas hermosas frases solo se dicen de corazón hombre descarado..-dijo con un fingido indignación-_

_-El corazón de este hombre descarado esta helado esperando aturdido la respuesta...-volvio a hablar con voz suave mientras nuevamente sus brazos se tensaban en su cintura-_

_Ambos rodeados por su aura personal no se daban cuenta que la música había cambiado y más de dos ojos les observaban con cautela._

_-...¿He de contestar o actuar?_

_En el gimnacio se armo una terrible sensación de angustia. Esa parte de la obra había causado mucha polémica entre los profesores, para los alumnos simplemente era algo impresionante y algo que hablar entre los pasillos. La música aún seguía sonando y los actores esperaban el visto bueno de la profesora se lo penso durante un segundo pero despues nego con la cabeza y levanto la mano para que la obra prosiguiera, ese beso crearía polémica pero la directora las cancelaría muy temprano..._

_Sarah cerro sus ojos y se puso de puntillas mientras con dulzura presionaba sus labios sobre los de él. Los brazos de él se separaron de la cintura de ella y acariciaron la mejilla después respondió aquel acto y puro de amor. _

_Miles de flash saltaron en el gimnacio pero los actores seguian en su papel, esperaban la entrada del siguiente pero este estaba tan aturdido como celoso y inignado. Tenía una prueba delante de él pero no podía hacer nada ya que los dos sin ningún pudor se habían besado...¿Que clase de instituto era este?_

_La profesora le gruño y enseguida se volvio actor..._

_Ambos separaron sus labios con lentitud intentando contener aquel instante eterno solo durante un minuto. Duros pasos se aproximaron a ellos y luego la mano de él separo a Sarah de los brazos de Alexander._

_Los dos aturdidos miraron el rostro celoso de Paris..._

_continuara... _

* * *

_¿que os a parecido? sinceramente a mi me gusto bastante xD aaa se me olvido disculpen por los horrores ortográficos esq mi corrector no furula bn xD. Bueno ya subire el proximo capi mas pronto. espero vuestros comentarios._

_gracias_

_ciaoo _


	16. Acto cuarto realidad

Wenaaaas personas de este basto mundo¿como se encuentran¡ya llega la navidad!¡Siii vamos a romper la hucha y vamos a dejar sin blancas a nuestros papis!!!¿quien se apunta?? YOOO!! .Bien..lo siento en el alma hermosa por no subir el capi mas prontillo esque los examenes y trabajos me han tenido agobiada..he tenido que hace un trabajo de alopecia..úù asi que no he podido tener tiempo para escribir y cuando tenia no había inspi. Por eso este capi es MUUUU largo xD os aviso que hay faltar ortograficas xD mi corrector no furula y no se cuando lo arreglare asi k disculpen ese fallo tecnico. Bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!! son mi alegria enserio! pues si mas xaxara os dejo con el capi.

ciaooo

**16- Acto cuarto; Realidad:**

_El timbre sonó dando el receso de las clases. El ambiente se relajo por parte de los espectadores, los actores que aún seguían sobre ecena en más de un modo aún se contemplaban estupefactos. Los tres sabían que eso era parte de la obra, cada palabra, cada gesto hasta cada beso que ambos se daban. Pero aún así aunque fuera parte de la obra para ellos era algo más que un simple papel, era sus sentimientos unos más fuertes que el otro pero sus sentimientos..._

_-Gaara...¿me puedes soltar ya no?- pregunto Hinata intentando que sus palabras fuerzan dulces pero en vez de eso salieron cortantes- ...Tenemos descanso..._

_El aludido paso de aquel tono de voz y solto el brazo de ella de forma brusca después con el orgullo herido salio de la escena- de la gran sala donde se suponía que estaba el baile- dejando a la pareja sola. _

_-¿Donde aprendiste a besar tan bien?- se mofo Kakashi un poco para suavizar el ambiente-_

_-...emmm..nose..dimelo tu ¿no¿Quien te enseñó a ti?_

_Ambos se rieron y ella le agradecio esa pequeña pausa de risa. Mientras Hinata y un personaje extra estaban aclarando algunos diálogos Kakashi estaba bebiendo agua mientras charlvaba con un poco de desinterez con la profesora que le explicaba lo muy bien que había salido esa escena. Minutos después el timbre volvió a sonar dando denuevo el inició de clases. Para ellos la obra._

_Paris que aún tenía la mano puesta sobre el brazo de Sarah miro con odio y una oleada de celos al joven y atractivo acompañante. Sabía exactamente como herir aquel hombre pero temía que su delicada prometida le odiara más por las miles de palabras y insultos que le quería decir a aquel bastardo._

_-¡Sarah!¿Que rayos estabas haciendo con este hombre?- pregunto aunque era obvia la respuesta-_

_-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- golpeó la mano de Paris con repentina violencia para poder librarse de su mano fuerte y varonil-_

_Alexander observaba con ojos abiertos la escena..¿que podría hacer él ahora en esta situación? Simplemente era um hombre de cavaret con una categoria social más alta que sus otros compañeros- y no por eso envidiado- en ese lugar no tenía ni voz ni voto. Toda la sala se llenó de un repentino silencio y solo se escuchaba las voces de Paris y Sarah discutir hasta que otra voz totalmente desconocida para Alexander mando silencio. _

_Un hombre de mediana edad con cabellos negros y cuerpo robusto se acerco con pasos duros hasta los dos jovenes._

_-¿Que ocurre querido Paris?- pidió con calma mientras sus bigotes negros se empañaban con el dulce sabor del vino que bebía-_

_-¡Pues que su hija estaba...-antes de hablar miro los ojos de Sarah rabiosos y dispuestos a montar un numero si hiciera falta y en eso ella posiblemente ganaría- ...bailando y se ha caido y lastimado.._

_El padre de Sarah miró a su hija intentando sacar un poco de creavilidad en las palabras de su compañero, pero al ver los ojos de ella indiferentes decidió no darle importancia después de todo el escándalo había cesado._

_Nuevamente la música invadió toda la sala haciendo que el incidente fuera cosa del pasado y no de hace breves minutos. Sarah aún miraba con ojos rabiosos a su prometido y él con indiferencia._

_-¡Deseo hablar con vos antes de que vuelvas a danzar con este hombre!- pidió educado y miro a Alexander que se mantenía callado y distante- ¿Crees que podré?_

_Ella gruñó un poco pero acepto la invitación de su prometido. Ambos se encaminaron hasta otra habitación del gran castillo para tener un poco más de intimidad._

_El corazón de Hinata al pasar a la otra sala boto sobre su pecho probocandole cierta angústia, intento no darle importancia pero aún le seguía atormentando. _

_Cuando ambos se detuvieron Paris acorralo en una esquina a Sarah para que no tuviera la más mínima ocación de escapar de sus brazos. Ella le miro con amargura esperando a que hablara y terminara esa incómoda situación, además había dejado solo a Alexander con toda esa muchedumbre y más de una mujer podía ponerle los ojos encima a él y eso sus celos no lo tolerarían. Él era suyo y ahora más que nada. _

_-¿Que quieres Paris?- pregunto con tono mordaz e irritante- ¡Me tienes aquí ante tu merce!¡Quieres violarme!¡Adelante!¡No tardaran en arrestarte!_

_-¡Que poco delicada que eres!...Estar con ese puton te ha cambiado mucho..-en ese momento recibió un severó golpe en toda la cara por parte de ella- ...hmmm...¿tanto te gusta?_

_Antes el ambiente de la sala era tenso, ahora era tenso y agobiante por lo menos para los tres protagonistas. Ahora ya las palabras que salían de la boca de Gaara no solo eran parte de la obra sino de la vida real. En ese instante Hinata miro a los ojos de él entendiendo lo que su corazón le estaba previniendo..._

_-Lo sabes...-dijo inconsientemente con voz baja pero audible para su compañero de habitación-..._

_-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?_

_-...N-no...-Gaara le tapo la boca y paso sus labios por el cuello de ella hasta deslizarce a su oido-_

_-Shhhh calma mi amor...no dire nada...por los momentos no ahora..._

_Poco a poco se va separando del cuello de ella y su oído. Las piernas de ella comenzaron a temblar de forma descontrolada y de sus ojos se deslizaron pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. En solo un segundo toda su vida le paso por delante de los ojos..._

_-¿Hinata?- dijo una voz alejada- ¿Estas bien?_

_Cerro los ojos de forma compulsiva hasta que logro calmarse y poder contestar a esa voz. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de todo estaba sentana en una silla sola en el gimnacio acompañada de Kakashi que le miraba triston. _

_-¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunto cariñoso mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-_

_-...nose..¿que me pasó?_

_-..Cuando Gaara salio de la sala te pusistes a temblar y te quedastes como en trance..¿que te dijo?_

_En ese momento recordó todo. Gaara sabía que ella y Kakashi estaban juntos...¿que podía hacer Gaara en esta situación?. Intento no darle muchas vueltas para no preocupar a Kakashi mientras conducía a su casa. _

_-Hinata..-le llamo con voz dulce y cálida-_

_Cuando ella se giro para verle el le beso de forma dulce y muy tierna. Después se fundieron en un cálido abrazo que termino con otro beso._

_-Te quiero_

_Esas palabras que salieron de los labios de su amado fueron como una puñalada directo donde más duele. Ella también le quería y mucho pero sentía que algo iba a pasar que haría que esas palabras no fueran tan siertas..._

_-Yo también...-abre la puerta y sale del coche- ¡nos vemos mañana!_

_Dicho eso salió del auto y se adentro en su gran mansión._

_Al día siguiente evito a toda costa quedarce a solas con Gaara y con Kakashi, no quería ni ver ni al uno ni al otro hasta que fuera la hora del ensayo cosa que no faltaría mucho. Durante las primeras horas estuvo abstraída pensando en otrea cosa que no fuera en las palabras del otro día, lo intento con todo su cuerpo y mente pero no pudo. _

_Después de las clases se dirigía por los pasillos oscuros al gimnació mientras leeía distraidamente el guío que tenían que ensayar ese día._

_-¿Que es lo que pretendes de mi Paris?- entonó su voz para sonar un poco de victima- ¿Mi cuerpo?¿mi alma?¡Tómala si te hace falta!¡Coge todo lo mío..es tuyo!¡Pero no le toques ni un solo pelo a Alexander!¡Ni uno ¿me oyes?!¡Ni uno!_

_-Valla..-dijo una voz tenebrosa que salía de la oscuridad de unos pasillos- Esa parte te ha salido como anillo al dedo.._

_Asustada se giro buscando el provenir de esa voz. _

_-Gaara..._

_-..Si me gusta mi nombre...pero ahora..llamame Paris..-dijo con tono amenazante-_

_El cielo se tiño de un negro muy oscuro de golpe. El viento comenzó a gritar removiendo los árboles de manera fuerte y debastadora y minutos después el cielo se iluminó por destellos de luz causados por los relámpagos y solo minutos después toda la escuela resonaría por el gran trueno. La tormenta comenzó a caer fuera mientras Gaara y Hinata estaban en uno de los pasillos menos circulados de todo el instituto, aunque a esa hora nadie pasaría por ese lugar. _

_-Yo lo único que pretendo de vos bella dama es que os caseis conmigo..-empezó la obra- ..vuestro cuerpo con gusto lo tomaría..pero en la noche que seais mi esposa..arrancaré vuestros vestidos de gala con mis dientes y por último os haré sentir el mayor de los placeres..pero de mientras os tendreís que conformar con mis dulces palabras y mis riquesas..-saca del bolsillo un collar de oro. Ese collar era 100 verdadero-_

_-...¡Yo no quiero tus riquesas ni nada..-le tapa la boca con el dedo indice y poco a poco lo va bajando por su barbilla y por ultimo se detiene en su escote- .._

_-Shhh calla querida...tu no..pero tus padres si..-eso tenía el mismo sentido tanto en su vida real y en la obra- ..así que..¡Eres mía! ...-comienza a caminar con pasos lentos a la oscuridad- y lo de tu lindo novio..y amante...como es que se llama...hmm..¿Kakashi¡oh perdon¡Quería decir Alexander!...Tranquila...mientras que no te acerques más a él...no tendré ningún problema..Tu padre no tiene porque enterarse...de nada..¿no? Y supongo que para la carrera de nuestro Sensei tampoco es muy buena que esta noticia salga de aquí..._

_Dicho eso se sumergió en la oscuridad de los pasillo dejando sola a Hinata._

_Intentó mantener la calma mientras iba caminando por los pasillos intentando llegar hasta el gimnació de una sola piesa y poder estar normal durante las 2 horas de ensayo que le esperaba con todos sus compañeros y su querido Kakashi._

_Abrio las gran puertas del gimnació y contemplo a todos sus compañeros ensayando cada uno por su banda. La profesora le llamo la atención para que se diera prisa en prepararse para comenzar a ensayar y así poder terminar el día con un buen final. _

_El ensayo paso con calma y sin ningún contra tiempo. Cada palabra, cada diálogo hasta cada movimiento era una señal para que ella se diera cuenta de que las palabras de su prometido eran 100 ciertas y que tenía que estar alerta. _

_Durante el resto de la semana intento matenerce lo más posible alejada de Kakashi y así tener contento a Gaara, obviamente si hay tres personas una de ellas tiene que salir perjudicada o que no le guste el cambió de comportamiento o lo que haya pasado entre los otros dos. Antes de que Hinata recogiera todas sus cosas para marcharse a casa encontro una pequeña nota en su taquilla- ese día no tenían ensayo- pudo indentificar la esmerada caligrafía de Kakashi y el papel de su libreta. En ella ponía que le esperaba en el patio trasero del instituto. _

_Mientras iba caminando por las afueras del instituto intento mostrarce calmada y tranquila, se prometió que ninguna de las reacciones de Kakashi le sorprenderían..ninguna. _

_Kakashi estaba apoyado sobre la pared mientras miraba a algún lugar que los ojos de ella no podían alcanzar a simple vista._

_-Kakashi..-dijo con voz suave- ¿que querías?_

_-...¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto directo sin tapujos- ¿Que te dijo Gaara?_

_-¿Eh?¿Que me dijo de que?- intento mostrarce indiferente-_

_-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hinata!¡¿Que fue lo que te dijo?!_

_Intento mantenerce en silencio un rato pero los ojos grises de Kakashi fijos en ella le ponían nerviosa y no le dejaba concentrarce en absoluto. No pudo más y le conto cada cosa que le había dicho y hecho Gaara cuando termino abrazo a Kakashi envultas en lágrimas por el miedo que sentía que a él le hicieran algo..¿podría seguir mirándolo como hasta ahora si por su culpa le pasara algo?¿Podría?_

_-shhhh calma...calma..-dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo- no te preocupes...simplemente tenemos que estar menos tiempo juntos en la vista del público ¿no¿Es solo eso? ...no te preocupes por eso..lo lograremos..¿vale?_

_-..si..p-pero.._

_No pudo protestar más ya que le cerro los labios con un dulce beso. Intento escaquearse de las invitaciones de Kakashi para pasar la noche con el- Maya se encontraba con Naruto en su casa- pero tenía demaciadas ganas de estar junto a el, si tenían que evitar estar juntos en el instituto por lo menos fuera de el podrían disfrutar un poco de su amor ¿no?_

_Llegaron a la casa y se acomodaron en el sofá a ver una peli, pero nada más empezar la película entro en segundo plano ya que los continuos besos que se daban era una insitación para lo que iba a acabar después. _

_Hinata se levanto al medio de la noche al lado de Kakashi, que dormía tranquilo y relajado con rostro angelical y hermoso. Le estubo contemplando durante un buen rato hasta que se volvio a quedar dormida. _

_Durante el resto de la semana intentaron mantener las distancia lo más posible pero al parecer eso no bastaba para Gaara. _

_El fin de semana se precentaba con un sol radiante y con ellos una cita de lo más romántica para la parejita feliz. Ir al cine, cenar juntos y dar una vuelta en barco a la luz de la luna y concluyendo con una noche de sexo y lujuria en la parte de atrás del coche de él. _

_Con esa linda imagen Hinata se levanto esperando que todos sus planes se pudieran hacer realidad y eso tenía en mente. Desayuno con calma, estudio y hizo lo típico un sabado por la mañana. Por la tarde cuando se disponía a ir recibió una vicita un tanto desagradable._

_Ella se encontraba vestida con ropa cómoda pero muy elegante para estar por casa así que su prometido dedujo que tenía pensador pasar el día fuera de su casa y eso le causaba un cierto...¿enfado?_

_-¿Con quien vas a salir hoy querida Hinata?- pregunto en voz alta mientras tomaba su té- .._

_-¿Eh?...-miro a Gaara con odio- Con una amiga de mi otro instituto..me dijo que tenía que ir elegante..ya sabes..las mujeres..-mira el reloj- así que si me disculpan llego un poco tarde..._

_Dicho eso se levanto del sillon se despidió de su padre y sus invitados y salio escopeteada de la casa esperando que Kakashi aún la esperara en la esquina de su calle. _

_El coche de su amado se encontraba justamente donde ella había deseado que estubiera. Su cita ideal no fue tal cual como ella hubiera esperado ya que el tiempo cambió y todo se cancelo, así que se encerraron en la casa de Kakashi a ver películas con palomintas y hacer mimos...la noche de lujuría y sexo la tuviera como ella quiso pero no en la parte de atrás del coche. _

_Así también paso el domingo pero alreves, en vez de casa de el de ella. El domingo por motivos de trabajos la casa se quedo acargo de Hinata y ella le concedió a todas sus empleadas un día libre así que pasaron un día totalmente juntos. _

_Ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para él mientras susurraba unas canciones de la obra. _

_-Esa canción es mi preferída..-dijo Kakashi mientras besaba el cuello de Hinata- ..en ese momento Alexander había perdido toda esperanza con Sarah..y ella canta la canción de amor.._

_-Come What May..¿bonita canción a que si?- rio a lo bajo mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecia por los pequeños besos de su novio-_

_-...Oye..¿por que no nos escapamos de aquí?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Si como en la película...Satin y Christian se quieren ir para escapar del Duque...nosotros escapariamos de tu prometido..osea Gaara..¿que te parece?_

_-...hmmm me gusta la idea.._

_En ese momento la puerta se escucha que se abre y una voz demaciado conocida se escucha..._

* * *

_¿y bien¿que os a parecido? xD espero vuestros comentarios y criticas ¿eh?? xD aer que he de comentar...hmmm a si la cancion de come what may existe XD si la kereis escuxar meteros en el youtube y ponganla es preciosa xDD pos weno sin mas os dejo hasta el proximo capi. _

_ciaoo _


	17. Acto quinto Dulce mentira

_Buenaaassss¿Como estais? Yo muy bien...me sabe mal haber tardado tantisimoooo no tengo perdon de dios no? xD Me sabe mal pero prometo ponerme enserio a escribir y no dejar tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews son un gran apoyo para me. Ido os dejo con la historia aviso que mi programa de escribir esta estroepado y hay muxas faltas de ortografia espero que me disculpen. Sin mas os dejo con el capi_

_**17- Acto quinto; Dulce mentira:**_

_A ella se le pusieron los vellos de punta. No esperaba que su prometido viniera a hacerle una visita cuando sus padres no estaban, y si así fuera seguramente lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Gaara no era nada agradable para la dulce pareja. _

_-¿Que hace ese aquí?- dijo Kakashi furioso mientras se dirigía a la puerta para enfrentarle- ...¡Ese mocoso..._

_-¡No!- chillo y le cogio de la mano un poco angustiada- no..porfavor..es mejor..que te vallas ¿si?_

_Eso le sorprendio realmente a Kakashi. Normalmente Hinata se mostraba mas feroz cuando se trataba de Gaara, pero en ese momento sus ojos le decían lo mucho que quería que se marchara. Por lo menos ese día. Movio la cabeza de forma negativa como dando a entender lo mucho que le disgustaba irse y dejarla con el, y más cuando sus ojos mostraban lo muy aterrorizada que estaba. Pero si así era su deseo lo cumpliría sin más quejas. Le beso los labios que para ella tubo la sensación del final. _

_Rápidamente se deslizo por la puerta de la cocina y desaparecio por la espesa niebla que ese día se había formado. Cuando estuvo nuevamente sola apago el fuego de la cocina y se dirigió a donde provenía la voz de Gaara. Le causaba unas nauseas estar bajo el mismo techo que ese patan que se sujeto el vientre para evitar las contracciones del estómago que le probocaban._

_-¿Que haces aquí Gaara?- dijo con un tono mordaz y ofensivo- Creo que nadie te ha invitado...y mucho menos yo.._

_él se lo tomo como un cumplido y con pasos veloces se apresuro a ella y le sujeto de la cintura y le perforó con la mirada intentado buscar alguna prueba o algo para desmoronarla y que cayera ante el. Pero se mostraba impasible sus ojos. Como una barrera que le impidiera ver más allá. Eso le disgusto en sierto grado, sus normales ojos blancos como la luna siempre tenían una pequeña brecha que dejaba ver un poquito más de lo que ella permitía, pero ese día no la encontro. _

_-Tu padre me llamó esta madrugada..por lo visto le desagrada rotundamente dejarte sola ..-miro por los lados intentando buscar algo- así que me pidio que pasara la tarde contigo...¿que te parece?_

_Le miro de forma verzo y que no le parecia absolutamente nada bien pasar una tarde con él. El día siguiente le tendría que ver la cara más de 2 horas seguidas y eso sería un gran calvario para ella. Por lo menos esperaba tener un domingo bueno con viento en popa para todos sus planes pero la vida no es bella y claro sus planes no siempre salen como uno espera. _

_Intento negarse un par de veces pero fue arrastrada a un restaurante muy lujoso para comer. Gaara hablo de forma pausada y tranquila respecto a los planes de boda que estarían a final de la esquina. Posiblemente dentro de uno o dos meses ya tendría que pensar que vestido ponerse y eso no entraba en sus planes. Agobiada por el tema se levanto sin probar bocado de su plato, recogió su bolsa y se marcho del restaurante. Reso a todos los dioses existentes para que no le siguiera, pero como es poco creyente sus resos no fueron escuchados. _

_Gaara la acorralo en una calle poco peatonada y un poco separada del ambiente de la gente. Cuando vio que el se asercaba con pasos amenazantes sintio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero no podía moverse, imposible. Él termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos dos y clavo sus manos en cada lado de su cara mientras rosaba con sus labios el cuello, la mandibula, la mejilla, los ojos...hasta parar en los labios sus manos con tranquilidad rosaban las generosas curvas hasta detenerse en su trasero. Cuando Hinata penso que ya no tenía solucion algo chocó contra la cabeza de Gaara dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo de la calle. Ella levanto los ojos y asombrada miro a Naruto con Maya ver la escena con un rostro desagradable_

_-¡Naruto...M-maya!- salio corriendo a sus brazos a llorar-_

_-Shhh...calma...tranquila.._

_Se subieron al primer taxi que vieron pasar y se dirigieron a la casa de Maya, también la de Kakashi. Una parte de ella se sentía tranquila porque los brazoz protectores de su novio le rodearian la cintura y así para ella todo acabaría. Por lo menos ese día._

_Subieron las escaleras del piso de Kakashi haciendo el mayor ruido posible. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el tendido en el sofá revisando unos cuantos exámenes pendientes, levanto el rostro para ver el causante de semejante ruido gimió de sorpresa al ver a Hinata totalmente compugida con los ojos rojos y temblando. Se levanto del sofá y le rodeo con sus brazos protectores mirando a su hermana y a Naruto exigiendo una explicación. Ambos se lo contaron todo lo que ellos habían podido ver, pero por parte de ella...no lograron sonsacarle nada. Simplemente estubieron al lado suyo hasta que se quedara totalmente dormida. _

_Cuando ya era tarde el móvil de Hinata sonó. Naruto lo cogió y atendio..._

_-¿Diga?- escucho una voz gruesa y preocupada- ¡Ah hola Señor Hyuga!¿eh? No no soy Naruto..¿que?..no no estoy en su casa...estamos en la casa de mi novia..si es que hoy se queda a dormir..¿que?..¿que se la pase? Ahora se esta bañando enseguida que pueda le dire que le llame...si..adios_

_El pitidio de llamada concluida sonó y con eso la casa se quedó totalmente en silencio. El día siguiente posiblemente sería el más duro para todos. _

_Las clases habían concluido y Hinata se dirigía al gimnacio flanqueada por Naruto y Maya, no habían dejado de protegerla durante todo el día. Observando cada reacción de Gaara y ante todo cada palabra. Aunque no parecía muy dispuesto a decir absolutamente de nada, parecia hasta aturdido. En su frente tenía una herida cubierta con una venda y la verdad no tenía buen aspecto. _

_Llegaron al gimnacio y Hinata agradecio mucho pero sabía que ya todo estaba tranquilo, que todo lo que pasara apartir de ahí dentro sería parte de la obra. Aunque siempre la obra se convertía en realidad. _

_El ensayo fue bien, nada de dobles significado ni miradas...todo parecía estar en paz._

_Cada vez se acercaba más la fecha para el festival de primavera, y con eso la actuación. También la boda de Hinata y Gaara, por parte de la prometida no estaba muy exesperada pero el prometido tenía una gran calma que todo saldría como el siempre había deseado. El insidente en aquella calle se había quedado siemplemente en ello, después de eso ni una palabra acerca de Kakashi ni nada, todo parecía normal. Demaciado tranquilo y normal. _

_Los actores estaban en el escenario para tratar la trama final de la obra. Todo preparado todos es sus puestos._

_Después de que el padre de Sarah dejará todo preparado para el gran día ella tenía otras cosas pensadas en la cabeza...¿como le diría a su fiel amante que todo había terminado?...Que dentro de nada se casaría con un hombre a que no amaba y que nunca amaría...¿Como destrozarle el corazón de manera basta y fuerte? Caminaba de un lado a otro en su gran habitación intentando memorizar algun diálogo de alguna obra que haya visto que le pueda ayudar, pero nada, absoluamente nada. Algo choco contra los grandes ventanales de su habitación, asustada por aquel extraño ruido se acero y vio a su querido Alexander tirando piedras en el medio de la oscuridad. Abrió una de las ventanas y se asomó para ver a su amado..._

_-¡Loco absurdo¿Que haceis a estas altas horas de la noche?¿Quereis que los guardías de mi padre os corten el cuello por entrar aquí?- le dijo en voz siertamente apenada-_

_-¡Mi bella amada!¡El amor es lo que me conduce aquí¡Si he de morir por vos lo haré encantado!¡Que la muerte se me lleve si es capaz de romper la barrera que me protege!- dicho eso se subio por los grandes ladrillos de la casa y trepó hasta llegar a los brazos de su amada-_

_-Loco enamorado!- dijo contenta por el acto de valentía de su amante-_

_-¡Huyamos mi amor!¡Corramos lejos de aquí! - le ofrecio mientras tendía su mano-_

_-¿Huir?¿Donde?¿y como?_

_-A donde nos lleven las alas del amor querida.._

_De pronto unos fuertes golpes se escucharon de la puerta de Sarah. La voz era de su futuro marido. Paris. Poco despues se unió la voz de su padre que ambos gritaban que alguien había pasado las barreras de la casa y se dirigía a ella. Sarah miro asombrada a su amado que mostraba algunos rasjuños y heridas en sus prendas._

_Hinata penso en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la obra. No era normal tanta tranquilidad en su vida, era todo demaciado extraño. Gaara miraba a Kakashi con una superioridad asombrosa y su padre era mucho más observador que antes, sospechaba algo y no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. _

_La profesora la regaño por no contestar a los diálogos ya que cuando ella cavilaba la obra aún seguía. _

_Alexander beso nuevamente los labios de Sarah y le hizo jurar que se encontrarían en las puertas de Verona para huir en alguna dirección lejos de ahí. Ella le respondió sin pensar en absolutamente nada minutos después desaparecio de la habitación y su padre y su prometido entraron en ella._

_-¡Hija te encuentras bien!- rugió su padre mientras miraba por la ventana y veía a lo lejos como Alexander se marchaba- ¡Como se atreve ese muchacho a entrar aquí!¿Paris que creeis que es mas conveniente hacerle?_

_-Matarlo...-dijo Paris diciendo eso con un gusto asqueroso-_

_Hinata miro aterrorizada a Gaara nuevamente sus palabras tenían doble sentido. Cuando se suponía que tenía que decir su parte del diálogo la clase dio por concluida y la profesora deseó que la obra que dentro de dos días se haría saliera bien. El prestigio de su instituto estaba en esa obra. _

_Gaara se quedo aún ensima del escenario con Hinata ambos mirandose..._

_-Parece que has vuelto a pensar durante la obra ...querida..-dijo grasioso- Tranquila..tu padre sospecha algo...que tienes algo..con alguien..pero..no sabe quien es..-miro a Kakashi que se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla- claro..siempre lo puede saber...eso esta en tu mano...querida.._

_Dicho eso se salio del escenario. Hinataba salio al igual que el y se dirigió al los vestuarios para ponerse nuevamente su ropa cómoda y salir de la maldita obra que también era su vida. _

_El coche de Kakashi se detuvo en frente de la gran mansión de los Hyugas y miro a su novia que tenía un aspecto ausente desde que salió de la obra._

_-Hinata..-le llamo con un poco de preocupación- ..no te preocupes por nada ¿vale?...Si Gaara hace algo para apartarme de mi no lo va a conseguir..._

_-¿Y tu trabajo?_

_-...La directora sabe lo nuestro supongo que me hecharía una mano para encontrar otro trabajo..-le beso los labios- no te preocupes...¿vale?_

_Dicho eso le abrio la puerta para que se bajara. Ella no muy convensida se bajo del coche y entro a su casa. Entro y subio las empinadas escaleras que dan para las habitaciones. Pero un severo golpe de mesa le llamo la atención y vio a su primo discutir con su padre y por ahí vio una mancha roja...Gaara.._

_Neji alterado por la discución salio del despacho y puso sus ojos en su prima que veía la puerta horrorizada. Le llamo para que le siguiera, en silencio entraron al despacho de el, que estaba en la otra esquina de la casa. La invito a sentar mientras el buscaba de un cajon algo para beber, le ofrecio._

_-Hinata..-respiro profundo- tu padre ya sabe algo mas..¿lo sabes?- a ella eso no le sorprendió sino le sorprendio que su primo lo supiera-_

_-¿C-como lo sabes?- pregunto confusa- ..Y-yo nunca te lo he dicho..._

_-..Te conosco desde hase mucho tiempo querida prima..-le contesto gracioso- ...Kakashi fue mi profesor hace algun tiempo y la verdad era un gran competidor bebiendo cerbeza..-con ese comentario intento relajar el ambiente- ...nunca antes me había fijado en la manera que te miraba hasta que vino a casa ese día..y claro..lo note...tu padre es poco observador y ahora con lo de tu boda ya sabes como esta todo..._

_-Yo no quiero casarme..._

_-Lose..¿pero que puedes hacer?_

_En ese momento se acordó la oferta que le dio Kakashi, para huir lejos de ahí. A algun lugar lejano que no se tubieran que preocupar todo. Su primo piyo la idea al vuelo..._

_-¿Huir? Sabes los muchos contactos que tenemos...os encontrariamos..no me preocupo por ti prima..porque se que encontraras la solucion..pero me preocupa Kakashi, cuando tu padre se entere de todo todo dudo que se quedé con las ganas de solo pegarle una paliza y Gaara..buf..ni quiero pensarlo.._

_Con eso se lo dejo todo claro. Tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo Sarah en la obra. Mentirle hasta hacerle que le odie y así salvarle la vida. Después de la charla se fue a su habitación y se quedo pensando en como herirle._

_El ambiente en el gimnacio era tenso, tocaba una parte muy delicada de la obra. Paris había intentado apoderarse del cuerpo de Sarah antes de la boda y claro por sus gritos uno de los criados le ayudo a escapar llevándolo hasta donde estaba Alexander. En su pequeña casa de pobre._

_-¡Alexander!- dijo Sarah corriendo hasta sus brazos- ¡marchemonos de aquí corre!¡vamonos!_

_Él no etendía nada después de no haberse presentado a su cita no esperaba que regresara. Pero ahora estaba ahí con el, sin pensarlo le dijo que le esperara ahí que iría a buscar un caballo para partir lejos. Cuando el salio de la habitación entró otra persona. Un hombre fórnido de espesos cabellos canosos y una gran barba.._

_-¿Cura?- gimio casi sin aire Sarah al verle ahí- ¿Que hace aquí?_

_-¿Piensas marcharte?- dijo al ver la pequeña- ..Ya sabes que Paris no tardará en enterarse.._

_-¡Me da igual!¡Me marchare de aquí con Alexander!¡El me ama!¡Me ama!¡Fuera bodas por poder...por dinero..ahora me casare con él por amor!¡Por amor!_

_-...Lo van a matar..-dijo el cura sentensiando la conversación- Entre a la habitación de Paris hace poco y lo vi dando órdenes de captura a Alexander...dijo que lo quería vivo o muerto...- ella no pudo decir nada mas- ..Si lo quieres de verdad...rompele el corazón..y casate con Paris..y así todo se quedará tranquilo..._

_-P-pero.._

_-..Es lo mejor..todo tiene que continuar..¿comprendes?_

_Con eso dio por concluida su conversación. Sarah salio de la habitación y comenzo a caminar por las oscuras calles hasta encontrarse con Alexander que montaba en un caballo negro, el mas veloz._

_En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo...que el rostro de Hinata estaba más pálido de lo normal y eso quería decir que algo iba mal. _

_-¿Que haces aquí?¡Te dije que me esperaras..-_

_-..No..Alexander..para..me quedo aquí..-dijo ya casi sin voz- ..es mejor así..._

_-¿Eh?¿Que quieres decir?_

_-...Alexander..-no quería decir ese nombre sino el de Kakashi pero tenía que seguir con la obra- ..Mirate...y mirame..yo no soy de tu barrio..yo soy la hija de un Conde..tu eres un puton..-le dolio decir eso- ...no me convienes..._

_-¿A que viene eso?¿Que quieres decir con eso?- el entendía absolutamente todo- ..¿Te da miedo lo que me puede hacer G...digo Paris?¡A mi no me da miedo!¡Yo luchare por nosotros!¡Por nuestro amor..-le cogio de las manos para inspirarle fuerza-_

_- ¿Que amor?- dijo con una frialdad que helo la sangre a todos- ..Yo no se de que amor hablas..-le dio un golpe en las manos con un poquito más de fuerza que era- ..El espectaculo termino..querido.._

* * *

_¿Que os ha parecido??? espero que me digais vuestra opinion en un reviews. Bueno ya subire mas pronto el proximo capi..falta menos para el final jajajaja _


	18. Batalla sin cuartel

q pasaaaaaaa! xD k tal? aqui estoy con el siguiente capi, cada vez falta menos para el final, creo que uno o dos capis...no estoy segura! Pero be me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir capi, esk los examenes...me tienen frita , como recompenza subire el capi siguiente dentro de poco ya k stamos en vacacioneees! BIEEEENNN! be sin mas os dejo con el capi una cosa mas porfiiii reviewssss decirme si os gusta si es muy cursi..o algo vale? engaaaaa hasta otra

cioaaa

_**18- Batalla sin cuartel:**_

_El escenario estaba apunto. Las cámaras dispuestas a tomar cualquier mínimo detalle de todos los concursantes. Las gradas estaban repletas de ojos curiosos para juzgar a los actores y a sus propios compañeros. En cada grada había un instituto con sus jueces y en el escenario los actores principales de la obra._

_Hinata y Kakashi hacían punta y punta de toda la hilera de personas. Entre ellos dos se había creado un abismo, un agujero negro que los tragaba. Ella no quería verle y el quería explicaciones. Después del ensayo ella dijo unas palabras que no tenían sentido alguno para el, que no tenían que tener significado. Eso quería pensar el._

_Flas back:_

_El gimnasio ya estaba vacío y Hinata se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando su compañero sentimental entró a la habitación con rostro severo y dispuesto a tener una respuesta._

_-¿Que quisiste decir en la obra?- intento moderar la voz- ...¿Como que el espectáculo ya acabo?_

_Hinata terminó de poner sus ropas en la mochila y encaro a Kakashi que tenía una expresión confusa. El corazón se le contrajo en el pecho dejándola sin aire para respirar. Cerró los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo respiro aire y se dispuso a hablar con la mayor indiferencia posible._

_-Eso...la obra termino...- paro de hablar y miró al suelo- Lo nuestro acabo..._

_Dicho eso se enganchó la mochila a la espalda y salio de los vestuarios dejando a un Kakashi sumamente aturdido._

_Fin flas back_

_Durante toda la preparación de los vestidos intento hablar con Hinata sobre lo ocurrido pero ella evadía el tema poniendo excusas de cualquier tema y refugiándose en las charlas de sus compañeros._

_Ellos eran los últimos y con ello en cerrar el concurso. _

_Los aplausos dieron como entendido que sus obra iba a comenzar. El corazón de todos latía con fuerza en sus pechos hicieron unas respiraciones se desearon suerte y a actuar._

_Mas de una lágrima estaba derramada en los espectadores y mas de uno ya comenzaba a insultar a los actores. Hinata se encontraba retocándose el rostro para salir al escenario y terminar con lo que había empezado. Cuando los telones se cerraran todo había acabado. Se tendría que casar y vivir fingiendo amar a la persona que mas odia._

_Se ajusto el complejo corsé y las fajas, se restregó una crema por las manos y miro al espejo con ojos sorprendidos. Kakashi se encontraba reflejado en el, con el rostro triste y con agua- ya que antes en la obra fingió llorar- con las ropas para el acto siguiente y poco dispuesto a moverse._

_-Kakashi tenemos que ir al escenario..-dijo con frialdad mientras pasaba a su lado para salir de la habitación- .._

_El le seguía en silencio hasta que hablo..._

_-¿Como que se terminó todo lo nuestro¡Que quieres decir con eso¡Hinata dímelo!-_

_Intento correr más rápido para llegar detrás de los telones y así parar las palabras que tenía que soltar y deseaba con toda su alma no decir. _

_Llegaron detrás y respiro tranquila pero aún así Kakashi se mostraba dispuesto a hablar._

_Las cortinas se abrieron y se vieron a ambos delante todo el público que aplaudía esperando llorar un poco mas..._

_-¿Por que?- dijo Kakashi sin seguir el guión-_

_Los compañeros que estaban ya en el escenario miraron asustados a Kakashi sabiendo que ese no era las palabras que tenía que decir._

_-...¿Por que qué?- siguió ella. Tenía que actuar, nadie aparte de los que estaban dentro de su vida sabría que significaba todo eso.- Se acabo..._

_Camino por el jardín artificial deseando que Kakashi lo dejara correr._

_-No te comprendo...¿es por el?...¿Te da miedo lo que me pueda hacer¿Es eso?...A mi no me da miedo...ya te lo dije antes...luchare por ti...-se acerco a ella y le abrazo- Te amo...esa es la única verdad..._

_El público se emocionó y dos del público se comenzaban a poner nerviosos. Hinata miro el rostro impresionado de su padre y detrás del telón vio los ojos verdes de Gaara. Si seguía con eso pondría en peligro a Kakashi. Quizás su padre solo le denunciaría pero los Sobaku tenían fama de tener el gatillo muy flojo...y Gaara aún mas. En el callejón lo demostró...y encima sobre la obra._

_Rió de una manera nerviosa y se separo de Kakashi mirándolo con ojos burlones y odiosos..._

_-...Me voy a casar con un hombre muy rico..-eso no tenía que ver con el tema- ..mis padres estarán contentos...y tendré la libertad que siempre he querido..._

_-¿libertad¡Estando casada con un hombre que no quieres¡Por favor no digas tonterías- le comenzaba a temblar el pulso-_

_-¿Que no quiero? Ajajá- río divertida- No eres el único que sabe actuar...- se acerco a el y rebusco algo entre sus bolsillos y saco dinero- Ten..gracias por tus servicios..._

_Eso fue demoledor. Nadie se esperaba eso. La escena anterior fue donde ella le decía que no quería irse con el y se suponía que en esta todo se debía aclarar o llegar a un punto neutro. La obra se estaba alargando..._

_La profesora nerviosa bajo el telón y dejo a los espectadores estupefactos. Para ellos era así la obra...solo para ellos._

_Algunos compañeros vinieron a quejarse a la pareja pero ambos se estaban mirando serios.._

_-Hinata...-alargo la mano para acariciarla pero ella se la aparto de un golpe- ..._

_-..No me toques...¿No lo entiendes¡Se acabo!- dicho eso se alejo del escenario y se encerró en sus camerinos-_

_El guionista de la obra hablo con la profesora para retocar algunos puntos y los siguientes en actuar iban a hacer Gaara y Kakashi en una batalla._

_El escenario se había partido entre dos. En uno Kakashi y Gaara y en el otro Hinata con Maya y Naruto...todos estaban nerviosos porque tendrían que improvisar, pero dos de ellos aun estaban muy choqueados por lo sucedido anteriormente._

_La luz se centro en el jardín del castillo de Sarah donde se encontraban dos hombres dispuestos a matar a su contrincante..._

_-¿Que le has dicho a H...Sarah?- gruño Alexander con todo agresivo-_

_-¿Yo? Nada...simplemente le he dicho lo que hay...¿tu no?_

_En ese momento un choque de acero lleno el teatro. Kakashi vio que la espada de Gaara no era de mentira sino de acero verdadero, mientras la suya de plástico pintado para que pareciera real. Gaara rió y empujo la espada de Kakashi con fuerza, entonces se dio cuenta que esa era una batalla sin cuartel_

_continuara...xan xan xan (xD)_


	19. Acto ultiimo

holaaaaaa, lo siento por tardar tanto en subir, no ha sido mi culpa lo prometo XD nose k le paso a la cosa sta k no se keria subir xD be sin mas rollos os dejo el capiiii el penultimooo porfaaa dejar reviewwssss!!

_**19- Acto final:**_

_Los de la otra parte del escenario miraron para ver que había sido semejante ruido y asustados comprendieron de que se trataba. Tanto Maya como Naruto intentaron hacer reaccionar a Hinata de alguna manera y que detuviera esa locura. Ahora no era una obra ni mucho menos una ficción. Eso era vida real. Si la espada de Gaara llegaba a tocar a Kakashi posiblemente terminaría en el hospital y el agresor con un cargo por agreción._

_¡Sarah!¡Sarah!- chillo Maya para que Hinata reaccionara al ver que no funcionó dejo el papel de amiga de obra a amiga de carne y hueso- ¡Hinata por el amor de dios reacciona!_

_En ese momento Hinata miro a Maya y escucho otro choque de acero. Eso la espabilo y corrio hasta la ventana ficticia y miro para ver lo que ocurría. Gimió al darse cuenta de cual era la situación._

_¡Esa espada es de verdad!- chillo- ¿Q-Que hago?...¡Maya! ...- estaba apunto de desmayarce de nervios y miro al escenario intentando dar a ver que eso no tenía que ver con la obra- .._

_...Calmate...-dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ...Si vas ahora es posible que termines herida..._

_Intento tranquilizarse y miro con ojos repleto de lágrimas la verdadera batalla que había causado. En una de esa la espada de Gaara rozó el brazo de Kakashi hiriendolo. Hinata pecho un chillido y salio corriendo hasta donde estaba Kakashi sin importarle la obra o lo que pudiera ocurrir._

_¡KAKASHI!- corrio hasta el le abrazo- ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!¡ PARA YA!¡ TE LO PIDO!- las lágrimas corrian por su mejillas mientras sus manos apretaban fuerte la camisa de el- ...porfavor.._

_...vale..-dejo caer la espada de mentira y la abrazó- ..._

_Gaara gruño aún con la espada en mano y poco dispuesto a soltara y perder esa batalla. Hinata era suya, le pertenecia y podría cometer cualquier locura por ella._

_¡Alejate Hinata!- espeto con ira- ..¡No quiero hacerte daño!_

_Al parecer los espectadores aún seguían sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Pero por parte de los mismo actores veían que la cosa se ponía fea y que eso no venía en el guion. Maya y Naruto se alejaron a pasos lentos del escenario y se dirigieron a la salida para ir a las gradas y reportar a Tsudane- que al parecer ella tampoco se había dado cuenta- de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir si alguien no paraba esto._

_Los tres salieron de la vista pública y pensaron algo para sacar a Gaara del escenario o por lo menos quitarle la espada para evitar que hiciera mas daño del que ya había hecho._

_Muy arriba de las gradas se encontraba tres personas con los ojos blancos y rostro severos. Neji se aclaro la gargante y se puso a hablar.._

_..Señor...- el nombrado le miro- Creo que ..su hija ya esta enamorada...¿no creé?-_

_¿Enamorada?- repitió confuso- ¿De Gaara?- pareció feliz- ¡Eso sería realmente bueno!_

_No señor...dudo que lo este...de el..fijese bien..mirela...olvidese que esto es una obra...y piense en su comportamiento..mire como tiembla..y quien le presta el apoyo para que no se caiga al suelo..._

_Neji sabía perfectamente que dentro de muy poco el padre de Hinata terminaría por darse cuenta de todo y pondría fin a lo que hizo. Se fijo en el escenario. Donde su hija cogía fuertemente la mano de su profesor..Kakashi Hatake. Abrió los ojos en par y hizo memoria para ver con que pasión se besaban antes y como cada palabra que decían tenían mucho significado. Un significado mayor que el de la propia obra. _

_...Que barbaridad...-murmuro- ..._

_En el escenario aún corría mucha tensión. Kakashi estaba herido de un brazo y no sabía como hacer para evitar que hiriera a Hinata y mucho menos quería herirlo a Gaara. Tenía un golpe de locura y cólera no le podía culpar aunque debería. Penso con claridad he intento ajustarse al nuevo guión. En voz baja murmuro algo a Hinata..._

_Acercate a el y distraele...yo intentare quitarle la espada...¿vale?_

_Ella asintió aunque veía chunga la cosa. _

_...Me casare contigo...-dijo al fin los ojos de Gaara se abrieron y el público se sorprendió- ..Seré tu esposa...pero..._

_¿Pero..?-al parecer relajo la mano donde tenía la espada-_

_Prometeme no decir nada...¡Júralo!_

_Kakashi espero que tuviera toda la atención puesta en ella y así deslizarce hasta atrás y quitarle la espada rápidamente. Con movimientos lentos se deslizo por detras y se fue alejando de Hinata para llegar a Gaara._

_De muy lejos se escucharon varios pasos y poco despues de las puertas de la sala- y del escenario- aparecieron miles de personas con trajes marrones y armados por unas dagas largas- de plástico- apuntando a Gaara. De entre ellas salio el Duque- el padre de Sarah- con el seño fruncido y mirando acusadoramente a Kakashi y aGaara..._

_¡¿QUE ES ESTE REVUELTO EN MI CASTILLO?!- exigió saber- ¿Paris?¿Tú?¿Que ocurre aquí?_

_Los tres se sorprendieron y le miraron confusos. Hinata miro por detras del telón y vio a Tsudane que la miraba y le guiñaba el ojo. Ella entendió._

_¡Papa!¡Deten esta locura!¡Os lo pido!- corrió hasta el y le abrazo- ...¡No deseo casarme con Paris!_

_..hmmm -el duque miro a Gaara que aún seguía con la espada en mano y que volvia a cogerla con fuerza-_

_En esa Kakashi sale de la sombras y le sujeta el brazo a Gaara con fuerza manteniendolo a raya. Entre esfuerzo y esfuerzo la espada se clava en costado de Kakashi haciendo que este cayera al suelo herido y su sangre se expandiera por su ropa. Hinata chillo y se aserco a el corriendo exclamando que parara mientras que hacia preción con las manos en la herida. _

_¡Kakashi, Kakashi!- le llamo- ¡Hablame!¿Estas bien?...porfavor..._

_...-abre un poco los ojos y le sonrrie mientras le acaricia como puede el rostro a Hinata repleto en lágrimas- ...la obra...debe...continuar.._

_La mano cae en el suelo y el telón se cierra. Por la parte de atrás Hinata llorando a gritos y afuera miles de aplausos y silvidos._

PD: el formato no me gusta eh?? xD be espero comentariosss. dewww


	20. Aceptación

Holaaaa!! Si, he vuelto despues de mucho tiempo...si si lo se no tengo perdon de dios. Bueno no voy a dar escusas XD es que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza..perdon. Bueno aquí esta el último capitulo de El pecado de amar. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendolo. Antes de dejaros que sigais leyendo he de anunciaros una cosilla xD be, que si me puden dar alguna idea de pareja para hacer otro fik, lo agradeceria xD los k tienen mi msn pos be, ya saben me lo puden comentar por ahí y los k no pues me agregan y hablamos. Por otra parte a los que habeis leeido Enseñame a Amar voy a hacer una historia paralela a esta, como una continuación...o algo por el estilo. Be, con esto me despido y k os guste la lectura. Besos

**20- Aceptación:**

_La luz del sol traspasaba las cortinas con una furia impulsiva, la brisa hacía que las cortinas chocaran contra las paredes de forma brusca y ruidosa. Por todo esos acontecimientos Kakashi se despertó de su largo e incómodo sueño después de haber recibido ataques de uno de sus alumnos que actualmente se encontraba encerrando en una habitación de "a saber que manicomio". No le hacía gracia que el estuviera ahí, ya que fue impulsado por el odio y celos. Total aún era un crío. Una vocecita musical y floja le repitió en la cabeza- Pero aunque fuera por eso, no tenía derecho._

_Su novia entre paréntesis, para decirlo de algún modo exacto se había pasado las 2 semanas que había estado ingresado en el hospital por el ataque junto a el. Ayudando en todo lo que podía y por otra parte su padre protector no se olvidaba en ningún momento que ambos habían tenido un romance a escondías de el y no solamente un romance. Eso se quedaba corto. Se intento colocar en la cama pero una de sus heridas amenazaba en abrirse haciendole una fuerte presión y por eso falta de aire._

_- Si te mueves más dudo que el médico te deje salir para la boda- reclamo una voz dulce al lado suyo-_

_Kakashi giró la cabeza de golpe y se encontró a su amada sentada en una butaca con sus cabellos recogidos y con el rostro cansado. El primer impulso que tuvo es salir corriendo y abrazarla y el segundo gritar de dolor ya que el movimiento que intento hacer le causo unos ciertos estragos. Antes de que pudiera reprochar nada Hinata se levanto de la cómoda butaca y le obligó a que se volviera a acostar para evitar más molestas heridas y con ello más retraso para su boda. _

_No me creo que dentro de 2 semanas no casemos...-dijo Kakashi mientras se tapaba un ojo con la mano- ...me siento tan..perdido..¿que fue lo que paso?_

_Ella espero un poco a que su prometido se volviera a calmar para narrarle por decimaoctava vez en solo dos días lo ocurrido después de su "muerte" dramática en el salón del acto. Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a narrar las dos puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a varias chicas con uniforme de distintos colegios y varios cuadernitos y bolis preparados para que alguien se lo firmara. Hinata pensaba echarla pero una estridente voz atrás de ellas les hizo apartarse del medio para que pudiera pasar un hombre alto fornido y de expresión ruda._

_- ¡Papa!- grito Hinata al ver a su padre en ese lugar- ¿Q-que haces aquí?_

_Este no dijo absolutamente nada y solamente con un gesto de mano Hinata se marcho junto a las chicas cabizbaja dejando a su amor y a su padre solos. Sabía que por las condiciones enfermizas de Kakashi no le estallaría una gran bronca ni un discurso para ponerse a llorar. Pero alguna que otra amenaza seguramente si saldría de los labios de su padre. Eso era casi seguro._

_- Parece...que aún vas a tener que estar aquí...-de su rostro salió una sonrisa macabra- ...seguramente estarás contento de haber logrado de que mi hija cancelara su compromiso...-eso era una afirmación aplastante, aunque para Kakashi las palabras no tenían ningún significado. No se acordaba de nada-_

_- Señor...-le interrumpió con respeto- a lo mejor le resultara un poco fuerte lo que vaya a decir ahora...pero es necesario que se lo diga...-este esperó a ver el rostro para poder seguir hablando. Al no dar ninguna señal de reproche continuó- ...es que no recuerdo gran cosa...de aquel día..y mucho menos lo siguiente..._

_Durante un minuto dudó si el padre comenzaría a chillar y a pegar golpes en la cama pero la reacción de este fue todo lo contrario. Se rió a lo bajo y se sentó al pie de la cama mientras miraba con nostalgia las cortinas moverse con furia. Antes de decir nada respiro el aire y luego lo expulso con tranquilidad. Al parecer el no tenía prisa._

_- Chico...tranquilo- kakashi se sintió como si tuviera nuevamente los 17 años- ...no me sorprende..el médico dijo que por todo lo sucedido tu mente estaría un poco colisionada..así que no me resulta molesto volvértelo a explicar todo._

_A Kakashi le hubiera gustado escuchar la historia narrada por los labios de su amada pero como la vida es tan así no pudo ser. Mientras el padre comenzaba a relatar se pregunto donde se había ido Hinata._

_Ella se encontraba en el patio del hospital leyendo muy tranquila un libro mientras disfrutaba de la brisa primaveral que asechaba por esos días. Tan concentrada que estaba en su lectura que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver quien se sentaba a cada uno de sus lados. Cuando pudo reconocer a sus acompañantes de su cara salió una arrebatadora sonrisa. Maya y Naruto se encontraban a su lado con el rostro más descansado que ella pero un poco más pálidos. _

_- ¿Crees que Kakashi se acordara de todo de todo?- pregunto Maya mientras jugaba con sus cabellos con impaciencia- ...lo que ocurrió fue tan..._

_- ¿Impresionante?_

_En la mente de Hinata comenzó a invadir una niebla espesa y sintió que todo lo ocurrido dos semanas después volviera a ocurrir._

Kakashi se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una gran herida en el abdomen y además de la otra. La ambulancia no había tardado en llegar así que en menos de lo que ella pensaba se encontraba ambos metidos en la parte de atrás mientras que miles Sanitarios se encargaban de parar la hemorragia. Sentía miedo mucho miedo, no sabía si Kakashi se recuperaría ya que al haberse desmayado dio bastante malas señales. Estuvo con las dudas así hasta 3 horas después que el médico salio sudoroso pero contento, comentando que habían podido detener las hemorragias y que todo estaba bajo control. Antes de que ella pudiera ir corriendo hasta donde estaba el, el médico le aviso que a lo mejor tendría un poco de amnesia por todo lo ocurrido. A ella eso no le preocupo. Prefería que olvidara lo de la obra y que se quedara solo con los momentos bonitos.

Así fue que pudo volver a ver a su amado. Se encontraba dormido y tranquilo ya curado y seguramente lleno de energía. Todo iba normal durante las siguientes horas hasta que por la noche las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y el padre de Hinata comenzó a blasfemar sobre Kakashi, sobre ella y unas cuantas cosas más. Para sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes. El herido se irguió de la cama, cuando se suponía que estaba plácidamente dormido. Puso ambos pies en el suelo y se agacho para mostrar respetos. Hinata estaba apunto de ayudarle a levantarse cuando este le pidió un momento y con voz ronca dijo...

- Señor...se que Hinata es menor que yo...se que yo soy su profesor...y se lo muy mal que pude ver usted nuestra relación. Pero he de decirle que le amo...le amo más que a toda mi vida...y si volviera a ver otro psicópata como Gaara no dudaría ni n segundo en ponerme delante del gatillo para retener la bala y proteger a Hinata- su voz se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil y débil- ...no tengo mucho dinero...y no soy un buen ejemplo...pero..por favor...déjeme casarme con ella...

Después de haber dicho todo eso se desmayo ipso facto. Hinata fue la última en reaccionar ya que no se creía lo que había escuchado sus oídos. Las enfermeras corriendo hasta donde estaba Kakashi y lo volvieron a colocar en la cama y ponerle todo los cables de nuevo. Cuando ya reacciono miró a su padre como esperando su reacción normal, gritar, pegar golpes, insultar y por último irse sin decir nada que eso quería decir una negativa. Pero fue todo lo contrario, se sentó en la butaca y se quedo callado durante un largo rato hasta que por fin hablo.

- ...Hija..-llamo a Hinata y esta pego un bote- ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el?

Sus ojos ya lo decían todo. Cuando Kakashi se volvió a despertar no vio a Hinata como esperaba ver sino vio que el padre de ella estaba firmando unos papeles con rostro nostálgico hasta que se fijó que Kakashi se había despertado. Lo siguiente que pasó fue trivial, una conversación de deporte, noticias y tiempo. Ya a lo último de la conversación el padre de Hinata acepto su compromiso con la condición que el preparaba todo y ponía las reglas.

_Los ojos grises de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por el relato de su futuro suegro. Nunca se había podido imaginar el hacer semejante cosa. Se sintió avergonzado pero orgulloso. Ahora Hinata era suya, su prometida. Solo faltaba que el saliera del hospital y por fin podrían pasiar por las calles sin temer que nadie les pudiera ver o criticar. Serían libres de amarse. _

_El resto de los días que pasó en el hospital fue más bien para asegurar de que todo su cuerpo fuera bien. Pero sus continuos movimientos y quejas hacían que su estancia fuera aún más larga. Ya faltaba dos días para la boda y el aún seguía en el hospital. El padre de Hinata ya se estaba estresando y pidiendo auxilio. En cambio la pareja se encontraba bastante bien. Por una parte preferían que todo fuera con menos prisa y por otra ya querían estar casados. Pero las dos cosas no las podían tener._

_¿Crees que saldrás de aquí mañana?- pregunto Hinata mientras acariciaba el cabello a su prometido con los ojos brillosos- ¿o tendré que estar una semanita más esperando y cuidándote?_

_- ...hmm nose...nose...¿tu que quieres?_

_Ambos se rieron y se besaron sintiendo el calor de sus labios juntos. Ya ambos estaban juntos y seguros..lo demás era secundario. La boda podía esperar. Total...ahora nadie impidería su relación._

* * *

be, ya sabeis k los reviews xD se aprecian. graciaaas adiooos!!


End file.
